


this is the life for me

by laminy



Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [23]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Family Fluff, Goodbyes, Graduation, House Hunting, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Moving, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: Ben's new job starts soon, so they all need to start packing up. They have to actually figure out where they're moving, though, and house hunting isn't always as fun as it seems.(takes place in August-September 2042)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438129
Comments: 48
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The train pulls into Edinburgh Waverley railway station, and they slowly stand up, letting other people hurry by them. Gwil grabs the small suitcase he and Ben are sharing for the night, while Ben grabs Rami and Joe’s bag so they can manoeuvre Sami off the train.

“Got everything?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods, giving him a thankful smile. They quickly look around the railway station to orientate themselves. They’re more used to getting off the high-speed train at Edinburgh and transferring to the slower regional train to Perth. But no, they actually need to exit this time.

They had celebrated in Aber that night, after Ben ran downstairs to tell Brian. Then they’d FaceTimed with Ginnie, excitedly giving her the news as well. She’d been so happy for Ben and Gwil both, and promised to come visit them once they were settled in. Then the next couple days were a flurry of activity. Ben told his supervisor the amazing news. Gwil told the library. They booked train tickets to Edinburgh, since the HR manager wanted him to come in that week. Rami and Joe went back to London to see Augie and give Nelly a break, but then Ben and Gwil packed up and headed to London to meet them, and all of them traveled to Edinburgh together.

Ben had told Rami and Joe that they didn’t _have_ to come with him. But obviously they were going to, and honestly Ben is really excited and happy that they’re here with him. He’d told Gwil too, if he wanted, he could stay in Aber with the girls; he’d be back in a couple days. He hadn’t really meant it, but if Gwil had wanted to stay home, Ben would’ve been alright.

Gwil was _definitely_ not having that, though, and proceeded to take Ben to bed, just to show him how little he thought of the idea. 

They take the lift, and walk out onto Princes Street. “Where to?” Joe asks, taking out his phone.

“It’s only a fifteen minute walk,” Ben says, “but that sort of thing is a bit harder these days.”

“He doesn’t mean to be so inconvenient,” Rami says with a smile, pushing Sami back and forth. “He doesn’t know any better.”

“Taxis just there, though,” Gwil says, glancing to the right. “Should we take a couple? Might be easier.”

“Sure thing,” Joe says. “Ten Hill Place. Right?”

Ben nods. “That’s it.” They walk just the few feet to the taxi rank, and Rami and Joe take the first one, all of them helping with Sami. Then Gwil and Ben get into the second taxi, and Gwil leans over to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Ben says. “It’s only a short drive.”

Gwil laughs, and kisses Ben’s cheek again. Then he reaches up, gently turning Ben towards him, and kisses his mouth. “What sorts of ideas?” he asks, voice low.

“Stop it,” Ben says, laughing as he turns to look out the window. Gwil rests his hand on Ben’s thigh, just a warm, soothing weight, grounding him as the excitement of what’s going on really starts to hit him. He’s here— they’re _all_ here, because he’s gotten a job. A real job. Hopefully one he loves; he admits that it has crossed his mind that it will be terrible, or he’ll be bad at it. But he tries to push that all away.

Even with a bit of traffic it’s only about a five minute drive, and when they pull up in front of the hotel, they see Rami and Joe’s taxi just driving off as well.

Ben and Gwil pay and get their things, and then climb out, looking around. It doesn’t look like the poshest hotel they’ve ever stayed in, but they’re really not picky; it certainly looks nice enough. When Ben had told HR they would probably stay overnight in the city, they recommended it to him. It’s only a two minute walk away from Ben’s job. They’ll be able to just pop outside and walk down. It’s all part of the same area called the Surgeons’ Quarter. And the hotel is actually owned by the office, so he got a discount on his and Gwil’s room. Since all the profits go back to the people he now works for, he didn’t really think he could say no.

“If those are houses,” Rami says, pointing across the street. “You could live right there. A minute away.”

“But then if they need something,” Joe says, “you gotta be there in a minute. They’ll know. And you’ll never be able to say, _oh, there’s a flood, I can’t come in, there’s snow blocking my door_.”

They walk into the hotel lobby, waiting for the people at the counter to finish up. “I don’t plan on lying to them quite yet,” Ben says. “But thanks for the advice.”

“Ben’s too nice for all that,” Gwil says.

“God, I wish he’d been a dick,” Joe says.

Ben’s eyebrows shoot up. “Pardon me?”

“I just mean, it sucks that you’re so nice,” Joe says. “I wish you had been really mean and terrible before these guys showed up, so that I could be all ominous and like, _oh, he seems nice now, but…_ ”

“Sort of like the reverse of what Rami had to do with me, right?” Gwil asks, smirking.

Ben snorts, and Joe snaps his fingers. “Just like that, big guy.”

“Don’t say such terrible things,” Rami says, wrapping his arm around Gwil’s waist. 

“It’s alright,” Gwil says. “It’s fun to laugh about it now.”

Ben gets called up to the counter, and Joe goes with him because he’ll be next anyway. “Hi, I’m here to check in,” Ben says, taking out his wallet.

“Gosh, aren’t I ever nervous,” Rami says, standing back with Gwil. “I can’t even imagine how you feel.”

“Nervous?” Gwil asks. “What about?”

“Just for him,” Rami says. “It’s like when I went back to uni, and I was nervous for myself, but now—” He waves his hand towards Ben and Joe. “Now it’s him.”

Gwil nods, watching Ben for a few moments. “I do hope he enjoys it,” he says softly. “I know we weren’t together long before he left the IIS, but— it was still hard. Watching him do a job I knew he didn’t enjoy.”

Rami smiles up at him. “No, this is a good one,” he says. “I think so. I mean, goodness, how many museums do you know that _also_ own a hotel? They sound very nice.”

After a couple more minutes, Joe and Ben walk back over to them, smiling. “All set?” Gwil asks. “Do you need to get changed before you go in?”

Ben nods, glancing down at his clothes. “I won’t need long, though,” he says. “Maybe brush my teeth too.”

“Alright, let’s get going then, lads.” They take the lift up to their floor, though their rooms are a few doors away from each other. 

Joe quickly freshens up in the bathroom, and then he checks on Sami to make sure he’s alright too. He picks him up, snuggling against him, then watches Rami fix his hair in the mirror. “Sweetheart, my husband, dear.”

Rami glances over at him, then looks back at his reflection. “Not today, Joe,” he says.

Joe kisses Sami’s forehead over and over, then sighs. “Someday. Soon.”

“I know,” Rami says. He washes his hands and checks his teeth, then fixes Sami’s hair as well. “Let’s go. We don’t want Ben to be late.”

“Okay.”

In their room, Ben changes from the rumpled jeans he wore on the train to a nice pair of trousers. He changes his shirt as well, to a grey-blue button-down, and fixes his hair in the mirror. “Do I look alright?”

“Beautiful.”

“I mean, job-appropriate.”

Gwil smiles, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, snuggling against his back. “You’re always job-appropriate. Besides, you’re not going in to work. You’re going in to sign some paperwork and meet a couple people. You look lovely.”

“Should I wear my glasses?”

“Why, do you need them?”

Ben shrugs, picking them up off the counter. “They make me look smarter,” he says softly, putting them on.

“Oh, love.”

“I’m nervous.”

Gwil kisses the back of Ben’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I know. It’s alright.” He nuzzles against him, then looks up, meeting Ben’s eyes in the mirror. “About anything in particular, or…”

“All of it.”

“Yes, I thought that might be the case.” Gwil kisses the back of his neck again. Then there’s a knock at the door, and they pull apart. “Do you need to bring anything with you?”

“I’ll just— this.” Ben picks up his messenger bag, assuming they’ll give him copies of something he’s signed. Better to have it and not need it. “Wallet, room key…” He smiles at Gwil. “Kiss.” They quickly kiss, then Gwil goes to open the door. 

“Hello, hello,” Gwil says.

“Long time, no see,” Joe says.

“Are you ready?” Rami asks, rubbing Sami’s back where he’s curled up in his baby carrier against Rami’s chest. The cobblestone streets seemed like too much trouble with his pram, and they aren’t going far.

“Yes, thank you," Ben says. He and Gwil step out into the hallway, and they go back downstairs. They turn left out of the hotel, walking down the street, and then they cross over, turning down Nicolson Street. Gwil and Ben had been here a few weeks earlier for Ben’s interview, but Rami and Joe hadn’t seen it yet. 

The Royal College of Surgeons of Edinburgh, founded in 1505. Ben had found them just by Googling archives in the UK. He’d never heard of them before. But they needed an archivist, as their previous one was retiring. They have an extensive archive, with documents dating back to the 1400s. But they don’t _just_ have an archive. There are also the Surgeons’ Hall Museums, three museums owned and operated by the College. Not only would Ben be helping with the day-to-day activities in the archive itself, like helping medical historians with their research, but he’d be assisting the curators with exhibitions and events that the museums would be hosting. 

It’s been a long time since Ben has been excited about the idea of work, but this— he cannot _wait_.

Joe blinks, looking up at the large Surgeons’ Hall, imposing with dark stone and heavy columns. He opens his mouth to say something, then he looks to the left. “Oh, it’s by a pizza place.”

“ _Joseph_ ,” Rami says. “God.”

“I’m sorry, okay! It’s just how I’m wired.” Joe looks at Ben. “Benny, buddy…this is like…a real museum.”

“Of course it is, I didn’t make it up.” Ben looks down, smoothing the fabric of his shirt, and then takes a breath as he adjusts his glasses. “Alright. You lot will be alright looking around the museum?”

“It looks amazing,” Rami says. “Ben, this is so special.”

“And the Festival Theatre’s right there,” Gwil says, pointing across the street. “Just in case Ben needs to catch a show as soon as he’s off work.”

“I can’t imagine that will be that often,” Ben says, “but you never know. Come on then.” They walk through the gate, and head down the long stone walkway through a green courtyard. The entrance is in the corner, and Gwil opens the door.

“Where do you need to go?” he asks as Ben walks by him.

“We’ll all go up to reception together,” Ben says, “and then I’ll leave you.” They head up the flight of stairs, and Ben takes a second to breathe before he walks over to the reception desk. “Hello,” he says. “My name’s Ben Hardy, I’m supposed to be meeting Helen MacDonald now? She said to come here.”

“Oh, sure thing,” the man behind the counter says, picking up the phone, and Ben turns to look at the others.

“Everything is through there,” Ben says, pointing off to the left. “Have fun. I’ll probably only be an hour at most. Maybe longer?”

“Good luck,” Gwil says softly, and he reaches out to brush his fingers down Ben’s arm.

“Ben doesn’t need luck,” Joe says quietly as they walk through the doors into a gallery with a large display on the history of surgery. “He already has the job!”

Rami softly claps his hands excitedly. “He really does.” He starts looking around, rubbing Sami’s back. “Look, habibi,” he says, even though Sami is curled up against his chest, not looking out. “A skull.”

“Did Ben get weird?” Joe asks. “I didn’t know he was into dead bodies.”

“It says here that the Royal College is one of the oldest medical organizations in the world,” Gwil says, reading off a display.

“Well, that makes more sense,” Joe says, looking Gwil up and down. “He does like old things.”

Gwil smiles and rolls his eyes, walking off towards a display of human feet.

\+ + + + +

The museums are large, with lots of galleries and small corners to duck into, so after Ben’s meeting, it takes awhile to suss out exactly where the others are. He finally manages to find them in the upper gallery of the pathology museum.

“Hello,” he says, waving as he crosses over towards them.

“Well, love,” Gwil says. “This is certainly quite the place you’ve got here.”

“Make out alright?” Ben asks.

“We’re good,” Joe says. “How are you?”

“Really fine,” Ben says. “I signed some things and just got introduced to a couple people, and— talked about what my first few days will be like. Nothing too shocking. What, uh, what did you guys think?” he asks, looking around the gallery. “I— interesting?”

“Ben,” Rami says, gently bouncing up and down to soothe Sami. “They have a pocketbook made out of human skin.”

Ben chuckles, reaching up to push his hair back. “Uh, yeah,” he says. “The— William Burke. He and William Hare killed over a dozen people and sold their bodies for dissection to an anatomy lecturer.”

Rami’s eyes widen, and he slowly nods. “ _Fascinating_.”

“I was actually worried,” Ben says.

“What about?” Joe asks.

Ben shrugs, looking around. “That you would think— that it wasn’t cool. Or interesting enough for me to work here.”

“Not at all,” Rami says quickly. “Ben, this is really lovely. I— I’d spend more time here. Absolutely.”

“When do you give us the private tour?” Joe asks.

“I— you’d probably have to pay for it,” Ben says, and Joe lolls his head over to look at Rami, like _get the chequebook out, babe_. “Okay. Good. You really—” He inhales deeply. “I work here now. Well, not _right_ now, but I will.”

“Congratulations,” Joe says. “And I mean it.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. He shifts on his feet, then looks up at Gwil. “Uh— do you guys want to go find something to eat, or—”

“Let’s keep looking around,” Gwil says. “If you don’t mind. Just for a bit. Rami’s right, it is fascinating.”

“Okay,” Ben says. “But please behave—”

“Don’t look at me when you say that,” Joe says.

“I don’t want to lose my job before I even start.”

“Sami’s way more likely to get us in trouble.”

“Please, Joe,” Ben says.

“Of course,” Joe says. “I wouldn’t screw this up for you. Not ever, I promise.”

“I know,” Ben says softly. He looks down at his feet, then back up. “Just— kind of can’t believe it, you know?”

Joe reaches out, pulling Ben into a hug, squeezing him tight. “I know,” he says. “But you deserve it.” He steps back, smiling. “Now come on. My husband needs to hear more about this serial killer.”

Ben chuckles. “Alright,” he says. “Uh, let’s go then. Let me— well, you know it’s not actually my job to give museum tours, right? I’ll be in the archives, in the basement.”

“Oh, this’ll be good then,” Joe says sarcastically. “They let you out of there?”

Rami smiles. “It doesn’t matter, Ben. Lead the way.”

\+ + + + +

The hotel has a large dining room, but they want to branch out at least a little bit. Joe finds a restaurant— well, there are _lots_ of restaurants— but he chooses one that’s a ten minute walk away. They settle into their seats by the window, and start looking over the menu; it isn’t huge, but it looks delicious.

Sami’s still curled up against Rami’s chest in his carrier; Joe offers to take him, but Rami politely declines with a smile, gently rubbing Sami’s back.

They order drinks, which are delivered quickly, but luckily the menu is small enough that it doesn’t take them long to choose. Gwil picks up his drink, smiling at the others.

“Oh— come on,” Ben says. “We already did the celebration back in Aber.”

“That was different,” Gwil says.

“How?”

“We’re here,” Gwil says proudly. “You’ve signed your paperwork, it’s officially official. And besides, you’re allowed more than one congratulatory dinner.”

“He’s right,” Rami says. “Did you really think we weren’t going to celebrate some more? Silly Ben.”

Ben inhales, and smiles. “Fine,” he says. 

“Cheers, then,” Gwil says, and they all lift their drinks.

Ben picks up his napkin, wiping his mouth. “Okay. This is— yeah. It’s pretty brilliant, actually.”

“Of _course_ it is!” Joe exclaims. “Dude, I— what? We just went to the place you work. A real place. And it looked amazing, I— it was so cool. I had no idea you were—” He stops talking, then looks at Gwil suspiciously.

“That I was what?” Ben asks, glancing at Gwil. “What’s wrong?”

“No, I get it now,” Joe says. “I— you know I joked about it, you liked it because you like old things.”

Gwil chuckles, and Ben groans. “Is it true, love?” Gwil asks, resting his arm on the back of Ben’s chair. 

“No, stop that,” Ben says.

“But now I _actually_ get it,” Joe says. “It’s a museum of dead people.”

Rami frowns, leaning in towards him. “Did you not notice that while we were in there?” he asks.

“Ben doesn’t like dead people,” Joe says. “But his _partner_ does. I’m piecing it all together, baby! You applied there because Gwil would find it interesting!”

“Oh, this is a _very_ interesting theory,” Gwil says. “Care to confirm or deny?”

“No,” Ben says.

“It all makes sense,” Joe says. “It’s basically as close to a biology museum as you’re gonna get.” He clicks his tongue a couple times. “I’m on to you, Ben.”

Ben rolls his eyes, taking a drink. “No,” he says. “But you know what, I admire your detective skills, Poirot.”

“Ooh,” Rami says, and Ben grins at him before looking back at Joe.

“Of course not,” he says. “No offence, Gwil. But it’s _my_ job. I wouldn’t choose a place to work at for— god, I don’t want to say the rest of my life because that sounds terrible— but for a long time because _he_ is a biologist.”

“Ugh, fine,” Joe says. “Okay, so why? Enlighten me.”

Ben shrugs. “Because they were hiring? I mean, I put more thought into it than going to work for the IIS just because they wanted me. But Gwil and I talked about where we’d want to live, so that narrowed it down. Then I looked archives here, of which there aren’t many. And then applied to the ones that were hiring. It was a pretty small list.”

“I thought it was really cool,” Rami says. “There were so many things there, it would take us forever to look at them all. And it’s so exciting! You’ll be— the sorts of things you’ll do. Helping them create exhibits that we can come see. That will be so fun. Imagine the things Sami’s going to learn while you’re working there.”

“I know they do events for children,” Ben says.

Rami playfully gasps, kissing Sami’s head. “Did you hear that, habibi? Did you? Oh, won’t you like going to visit the museum with Uncle Ben.”

Their starters come, and Rami starts eating his olives, showing them to Sami before he pops them into his mouth.

Joe leans over, smiling at Sami. “Is Baba teasing you?” he asks. “What’s Baba doing? What’s he doing, Sami?”

Gwil watches them with an amused smile on his face. “Can I interest you in a mussel, love?” he asks, and Ben shakes his head, digging into his own cheddar soufflé. Gwil takes another couple bites, has a drink to wash it down, and then he leans in closer to Ben. “I am proud of you,” he says softly, and Ben looks at him, smiling back.

“Thank you,” he says. “I’m proud of me too.”

\+ + + + +

The next day, before they take the train back to London, they walk around the city, visiting Dean Village. Ben and Gwil walk ahead, holding hands, arms swinging, and Rami and Joe walk behind them, pushing Sami.

“There’s lot of places to live here,” Ben says.

Gwil nods. “I like this part of town. Like a quaint little village.”

“What do you two think?” Ben asks, calling over his shoulder. “Any interest in this part of town?”

Rami and Joe look at each, not sue what to say. Rami shakes his head, then looks back at the two of them. “Gwil’s right,” he says. “It’s like a country village, but in the city. Lovely.”

“And the water’s so nice,” Ben says softly, looking at the Water of Leith. “I bet it costs a fortune here.”

“I do too,” Gwil says.

Joe raises his eyebrows at Rami, trying to communicate without words, but Rami just shrugs him off.

“I really want to walk up to Arthur’s Seat,” Gwil says. “But we’ve got one person who’s afraid of heights—”

“It’s not _that_ high,” Ben says. “I want to do it too.”

“And a baby,” Gwil continues. 

“Did he just call you a baby, Ben?” Joe asks, smiling.

“There are so many things to do here,” Ben says. “I think we’ve been to everywhere in Aber at least twice.”

“Well, we have awhile,” Gwil says, squeezing Ben’s hand. “Years, probably.”

Ben makes an excited noise, and Gwil leans in to kiss him.

“Yeah, we’ll have to make a list of restaurants,” Joe says, but not really loud enough for the two of them to hear. Rami looks at him, and Joe shrugs. 

“Where else?” Ben stops walking, turning around. “Anywhere you two want to go before we catch the train? Anything to see?”

“I wouldn’t mind just walking more,” Rami says. “Nothing in particular. Maybe that monument, on the hill? I think it was near the train station.”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me,” Joe says. “Is there time for lunch before the train?”

“I think there’s a restaurant at Waverley,” Ben says. “Or we can go closer to the hotel?”

“Sure,” Joe says, “I’m open. Lead the way.”

“Well, the monument is back this way,” Ben says, pointing. They all turn around, heading back towards the newer part of the city.

\+ + + + +

On the train back to London, Rami and Gwil sit together on one side of the aisle, and Ben and Joe sit together on the other. Sami’s on Ben’s lap for the time being, and Ben keeps looking out the window.

“All good?” Joe asks quietly.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just looking.”

Joe leans forward, looking out the window as well. “Anything interesting?”

“Not really,” Ben says. “Just thinking.”

“Yeah?” Joe sits back, getting comfortable. “What about? Your parents?”

Ben frowns. “Uh, no? Not really.”

“Oh, sorry,” Joe says. “Never mind.”

Ben’s quiet for a few moments, thinking. Then he shakes his head. “Uh, no. I was thinking good things, actually.”

Joe smiles at him. “Yeah? Like what about?”

“Just that I…I don’t know,” Ben says. “I’m excited.”

“Hell yeah, I bet you are,” Joe says. “I’m excited for you.” He rests his hand on Ben’s leg, giving it a playful shake. “You’re gonna get a Scottish accent.” Ben laughs. “Too bad you went with French, instead of Scots.”

“Well, at least I’ll be able to translate half the documents from the Auld Alliance.”

Joe looks at him. “I…don’t know what that is.”

Ben smiles. “No, of course not.” 

“It’s not like you’re taught American history!” Joe exclaims, and Ben laughs. “Don’t act so high and mighty around me.”

“I’m just joking.” Ben playfully rests his head on Joe’s shoulder, inhaling deeply. “How are you?” he asks.

“Oh, I’m good,” Joe says. “Happy to be the supportive best friend. We go back and forth.” He wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulder, pulling him in. “Edinburgh is cool.”

“Yeah, it is,” Ben says. “I think we’re going to like it a lot. I hope so anyway.”

Joe swallows, briefly clenching his jaw. “I hope you will too,” he says, reaching out to gently wiggle Sami’s foot. “If anybody saw us, they’d think we were a very happy little family right now.”

Ben chuckles. “Well, we _are_ ,” he says. “Just not your average one, I guess.”

“Very true,” Joe says. “Very true.”

\+ + + + +

Ben and Gwil have to go back to Aber tomorrow; Gwil’s still volunteering and Ben still has work to do for uni. But for now, they’re in London, sleeping in Sami’s nursery with him at night. And they’re all smiles out to dinner with Nelly, Leo, Adriana, Nigel, and Felix. And Rami, and Joe, and Sami, of course. Getting all of them together like that takes a lot of planning, but luckily they all like the place they’re at tonight.

“I never really thought I’d have a shot,” Ben says. “I— an _archivist_ , straight away?”

“But it’s what you studied for,” Adriana says.

“I know,” Ben says, “but I thought maybe an assistant job, work my way up.”

“They saw your potential,” Nelly says. “You’re young, and smart. They want you there for awhile.”

“So, I suppose that means you won’t be darkening my door anytime soon,” Felix says. 

“Well, first of all,” Gwil says, “I think that phrase has negative connotations. And I’m sure you didn’t mean to imply that our visits get on your nerves, do you, Felix?”

Felix doesn’t say anything, just keeps his eyes on Gwil as he takes a drink of water.

Gwil watches him back, then chuckles. “Well. Don’t you worry, Felix. The trains run both ways. You’re not getting rid of me yet.”

Felix playfully slaps his hand on the table. “Dammit!” he exclaims. “Nigel, you told me they were shutting the trains down.”

They all laugh. “Sorry, Papa,” Nigel says. “But if you want, I can tell them you’ve moved.”

“Do that, would you?”

“What about you two?” Leo asks, looking at Rami and Joe. “You lived in Scotland for a couple years, Rami. Are you excited to go back?”

“Oh.” Rami’s mouth falls open, and he looks at Joe helplessly. “Well, I…yes, I liked Scotland. Uh. Well, you know, born in raised in London. But, sure.” He takes a large drink of water, looking away.

Joe blinks a couple times, thinking. “Uh, I think what he’s trying to say is…” He nods. “Yeah, we’re really excited.”

“It’s lovely that Ben got hired there,” Rami says. “Haven’t spent much time in Edinburgh, and now—”

“Now we have a real reason to,” Joe says. “It’s really nice.”

“Sami will probably end up with a thick Scottish brogue,” Nigel says dramatically, and they laugh.

“Well, that would be the dream,” Joe says. “Just a little…Sean Connery.”

“Probably before your time,” Nelly says to Gwil. “Or, after, I suppose.”

“No, I think we know that one,” Gwil says. “ _Murder on the Orient Express_?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Rami says. “That’s right.”

Nelly smiles. “I should have known.”

“And _Macbeth_ ,” Ben says. “Don’t forget.”

“Oh, it’s all coming together,” Felix says. “Ben’s got some _Macbeth_ fantasy to play out. The _Scottish_ Play? I’m onto you.”

“It _is_ one of your favourites,” Gwil says.

“I have no intention of living it out,” Ben says.

“We’ll all have to come see the museum,” Nigel says. “I’ve never been.”

“It was really fascinating,” Rami says. “We’ll have to spend more time there.”

“Then there’s just you,” Felix says, looking at Gwil.

Gwil looks at his watch. “Oh goodness, is that the time? You should be in bed, Felix.” He smiles and winks. “Yes, I know. But please, don’t I deserve just a _bit_ more time to rest?”

“You can just go from the National Library of Wales to the National Library of Scotland,” Nelly says. “Easy enough.”

“We can’t really be the most interesting thing going on in your lives,” Gwil says, looking around the table. “Please. There is a baby _right_ there.”

Joe laughs. “Smooth, Gwil, very smooth.”

“It’s a celebration dinner for Ben!” Nelly exclaims. “Though yes, of course. Sami is very important too.”

“Very drooly,” Leo says.

“Yes, he’s teething,” Rami says. “Not too fussy yet, but lots of mess.” He picks a napkin up, wiping around Sami’s mouth as he gnaws on his teething ring.

“I think we’re gonna keep him,” Joe says proudly.

“Oh, how nice,” Nelly says.

“What about you, Nigel?” Gwil asks, picking up his drink. “Up to anything new?”

“Watching a lot of football,” Nigel. “Are you keeping up with it?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Gwil says, eagerly leaning forward so they can break into their own conversation about it.

“Ugh, British sports,” Joe mutters.

Rami pats his leg. “Ask him about baseball next,” he says. “Maybe he knows.”

They all keep talking and eating, and Sami gets a bit fussy so Adriana offers to take him. When it comes to start discussing the dessert options, Felix nudges Nigel, who pushes himself back from the table, excusing himself. A few moments later, he comes back, and followed by a couple servers, one of whom is carrying a cheesecake decorated with sparklers.

They all look over to watch, and then Ben starts glancing around the table.

“Congratulations, Ben,” Felix says, and Ben smiles.

“Thank you,” he says. “I…really though, a cake? You didn’t have to.”

“Oh, the least I could do,” Felix says. “We’re all proud.”

Ben smiles, looking away, and Joe starts clapping.

“Yay! That’s my best friend!” he exclaims, and Ben lifts his hands to his face. “Oh my god, are you crying?”

“No!” Ben says, peeking out over his fingers. “I’m embarrassed of you.”

“Oh, well that’s normal,” Joe says. “Yay, Ben!”

The cake is a lemon cheesecake, decorated on top with blueberries and whipped cream in the shape of the Scottish flag, which makes Ben laugh. “That’s lovely. Thank you, Felix.”

“If I get a job, can I get a cake too?” Gwil asks.

“Watch it, Uncle Gwil,” Felix says, smiling at him.

“We should get a photo of you four with the cake,” Nelly says. “Our new Scottish neighbours.”

Joe and Rami glance at each other, then push their chairs back. “Sure thing,” Joe says. “Always like more photographic evidence of how handsome my friends are.” He and Rami stand behind Ben and Gwil’s chairs, and they all smile as Leo takes a photo on his phone.

“Perfect,” Ben says. “I can’t wait to try a slice.”

Rami and Joe sit back down in their seats, and Joe reaches out, squeezing Rami’s hand under the table.

\+ + + + +

The next day, after Ben and Gwil leave for the train station, and they’re finally alone, Joe jumps at the opportunity. They’re in the living room, tidying up from the day, when he speaks. “Can we talk now?”

Rami glances over his shoulder, and then takes a step back. “I— I think Sami—”

“He’s asleep, I checked,” Joe says.

“Well, you never know when he’ll wake up and be hungry!” Rami turns towards the stairs, and Joe reaches out, gently wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him in close. “Joe, stop that.”

Joe kisses Rami’s shoulder, inhaling deeply and snuggling against him. “Babe,” he says. “We need to talk.”

“I’d just rather we…not.”

“I know that,” Joe says. “I think I can tell. But come on.” He lets go of Rami and steps back. “You can’t avoid me forever. You married me, so you’re stuck.”

“I’ll run away,” Rami says defiantly.

“What about Sami?”

“We’ll share custody.”

“Oh my god, _babe_. What’s wrong, what— come on.” Joe takes Rami by the hand and leads him towards the sofa. He drops down, then gently tugs on Rami’s hand.

Rami groans, and drops down reluctantly. He brings his feet up onto the sofa, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“Talk.”

Rami blinks a couple times. “You first.”

Joe sighs. “Okay, I have a yes or no question for you. Are we moving to Scotland?”

Rami makes a soft noise, his mouth falling open. “I— wow, way to just jump in.”

“Of course!” Joe shakes his head. “I— babe. This is a pretty big question, and— well, thank god that Ben and Gwil haven’t actually asked us outright because you keep avoiding it. We need to talk. We don’t have to decide anything, but…” He sighs, shifting next to Rami. “What are you thinking?”

“I said you first,” Rami says.

“You’re in a difficult mood,” Joe says. “Okay.” He lets out another heavy breath. “We’ve— I’ve always wanted to live near Ben. We’ve spent a year with him and Gwil in another country, and going to see them involves— cat-sitters, and train rides, and god— packing. And we have a baby, so it’s only going to get more inconvenient, and…” He looks down at his lap, picking at his thumbnail. “I know that we _can_ live a couple hours away from them, obviously. But I’m terrified that they’re going to— you know, they don’t want kids. And that’s fine, but who’s to say that they won’t start getting annoyed with Sami, and want to spend less time with us in general. And then, imagine— Sami starts school, and we’re all working, and he has baseball on the weekends—” He looks over at Rami. “Don’t say anything, I know. But like, then what. We see each other on long weekends? Birthdays?”

“Joey,” Rami says softly, reaching out to take his hand. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s true though,” Joe says. “It could happen. And I know— it’s far. And it’s not London. And there are people here for us too, I mean, Nelly and Felix, I— I don’t know what we do. But I— you _have_ to want to live closer to Gwil too. I mean, I remember dropping them off in Aber, and taking the train back to London with you. You couldn’t stop crying either, it wasn’t just me.”

“Of course it wasn’t just you,” Rami says. “And I— I don't know. I know. Of course I want to live close to Gwil. God, don’t you remember? I didn’t even want him to leave the flat, let alone the country. But…” He shakes his head. “It would be impossible for them to have chosen a more inconvenient place. Well, no. Not _impossible_. But— alright. I know you’re staying home with Sami for awhile, but what about me? I’m supposed to commute two hours each way to London every day? That’s not fair. And I won’t do it.”

“London?” Joe asks. “Wha— no, of course not. You’d work in Perth, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, okay,” Rami say. “But either way— then I have to take the train to Perth and then _drive_ to the Space Operations Centre?”

“Well, you did talk about learning,” Joe says.

“That doesn’t mean I want to commute all over the whole of Scotland,” Rami says. “I know I joked about it, I— moving to Swansea, or Cardiff, and dealing with it. But that was before, it was just an _idea_. Now Ben has a _real_ job, and the fact is, that job is Edinburgh. Where we can’t work. And yes, alright, I know— it’s been awhile since I’ve worked, but I didn’t do my Masters to just stay at home for the rest of my life. I _want_ to go back. And that’s— like you said, that’s before we even talk about the family that I have here. Though I know if I talked to any of them about this, they would tell me leave.”

Joe nods, jaw clenched as he tries to keep from making a sound. His eyes are filled with tears already, and the next time he blinks, they spill over his cheeks.

“Joey, no.” Rami crawls towards him, snuggling against Joe’s side. “Oh, please don’t cry, I’m sorry, I— I don’t know what to do.”

“Neither do I,” Joe says, shoulders shaking as he closes his eyes and hunches over. “I— I thought you were happy for him.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m chuffed to bits,” Rami says. “Don’t doubt that, I— of course I am. I’m happy for the both of them. Ben has worked so hard and deserves all of this, and I know that Gwil’s so excited for him. But…it’s not even Scotland, really, but Edinburgh? It’d be lovely to visit, and I’m perfectly fine with going to stay. We could rent a house! But we can’t live there.” He sighs, kissing Joe’s temple. “I don’t know how we’re going to tell them. They’ll be devastated.”

They sit together, in a sad silence, neither of them quite sure what to say. Joe wants to keep arguing for Edinburgh, for _Ben_ , but…he knows Rami already knows the argument. He’s going over them in his own head as well. They both have been since Ben told them exactly where it was he got hired. 

“I’m going to make a cup of tea,” Rami says after awhile. He carefully pulls away from Joe, dropping his feet onto the floor. Then he slowly stands up, sparing a glance towards the staircase, maybe hoping that Sami would cry and he’d have an excuse to run off and think of something else. He walks into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He doesn’t go for the kettle or the tea or any of it, he just collapses back, staring down at the floor as he thinks. 

After all of it, after everything— after begging Gwil to stay in his flat forever, and being so terribly worried that him moving to Aber meant that they would lose their friendship. After all the _oh, it’s just for a year…_ Now it wouldn’t be for just a year. Certainly, he wasn’t lying about the possibility of them renting a house. They could always go stay there until Rami decided to go back to work. That might be a compromise. Help Ben and Gwil settle in, see them every day! Then move back to London when it was time.

Rami sighs, then fills the kettle with water, putting it on the stove. He can’t be mad at Ben. He isn’t. It’s just so inconvenient that London doesn’t seem to want him. Not for uni, not for a job. And Edinburgh _is_ nice. Certainly the museum was lovely. Much different than Rami ever expected he’d work. Of all the places he interviewed, he thought Ben would fit in the best at the museum in Swansea. Maybe the one in Cobh. But he’s still excited to see the sort of work Ben will do there.

He shuffles around the kitchen, not feeling up for his usual quick pace, preparing his tea as the water boils. Once he has the water poured and it’s steeping, he leans back against the counter. He doesn’t feel the urge to go back out and sit with Joe. Not yet. It’s too upsetting to watch him cry.

Rami picks up his cup, taking a sip, even though he usually prefers it to sit a bit longer. It’s fine. He just needs to take his mind off things. He takes another sip, then sets his cup back down.

“Hey.”

Rami jumps, looking over towards the doorway. “Hello,” he says. “I was just about to come back in.”

“No, it’s fine.” Joe reaches up, mussing his hair, then takes another step into the kitchen. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“What did you mean when you said, _it’s not Scotland_.”

Rami blinks, thinking. “What did I— oh. Just that, Edinburgh’s so inconvenient for us. It’s not Scotland I’m opposed to.”

Joe reaches up, scratching his scruff. “You’re not against living in Scotland?” he clarifies.

“Of course not,” Rami says. “I have lived there. Joey, we got _married_ there, do you really think that I’d have a problem living there? If there were an IIS office in Edinburgh, I’d be on my laptop right now looking for houses, but—”

“But there _is_ an IIS office,” Joe says.

“In Edinburgh?”

“In Perth.” Rami opens his mouth and Joe walks towards him, taking his hands in his. “No, come on, listen, right. I— _Perth_. Yes, you’d still have to drive there, which does suck. Considering you can walk to the IIS from here. But like, Gwil and Ben, they can live in Edinburgh. We’d be a lot closer. It’s still not— I know it’s not _ideal_ , but ideal would be Ben got hired in London, and that isn’t— but we could move. I mean, okay— if we drive, Kirkcaldy is right in the middle, we could meet for dinner! If neither of us wanted to go the full way. But it’s so close on the train! Not even thirty minutes. We’d be so much closer than we are now. God, we wouldn’t need to get a sitter for Augie, he’d be fine, we wouldn’t have to stay overnight.” He gently squeezes Rami’s hand. “Babe.”

“I hear you, Joe,” Rami says.

“I know it doesn’t— we’d still be leaving people behind,” Joe says. “You’re right. You have family here. I…” He trails off, and sits back, letting go of Rami’s hands. “Your family. So. It should be your decision.”

“Don’t put it all on me,” Rami says, “that’s not fair.”

“Well, I mean, we can make it together,” Joe says. “But I just mean, it’s your family. I can’t be like, _oh, this is an amazing idea_! When you have to leave people behind. So. And also—”

“Joe, you’re kind of overwhelming me,” Rami says.

“Shit, sorry.” Joe immediately steps back, letting go of Rami’s hands. “Sorry.”

Rami sighs, sinking back against the counter. “Joey.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Rami groans, rubbing his face. “I can’t…not tonight.”

“I know,” Joe says. “But you know they— I think they’re kind of assuming we’re going to move there with them.”

“Of course they are,” Rami says. “Either— no. We just…”

Joe reaches out, taking Rami’s hand again, and Rami gives it a gentle squeeze. “We don’t have to decide today.”

“No, but we need to decide,” Rami says. “I’m sorry I put it off for so long. I…this is what adults do. This is the sort of difficult choices people have to make.” He makes a soft sound, then reaches out to pick up his tea. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.” Joe nods. “I love you.”

Rami has to smile at that; no matter what, those words still make him feel light and happy. And lucky beyond belief. “I love you too.”

“I’m going to go back to the living room,” Joe says, taking another step back. “Stay in here as long as you need, okay? I know I’m a lot.”

“I’ll probably just drink my tea, but thank you. It’s alright.”

“Okay.” Joe turns, rapping his knuckles on the doorframe a couple times as he walks by, heading back to the living room.

Rami takes a drink, wishing he had let it steep for longer. It’s not the best cup of tea he’s ever made. But he’s not going to make another one. Not while he distracted by Joe’s words. Perth. It’s certainly not London. It’s not even Edinburgh. It’s small. He has another sip, then sighs, turning to pour it down the sink. He goes to the cupboard, taking out a bag of sweets he has up there. He tears it open, grabbing a few pieces.

It _is_ small. And it’s far away from his family. He’d essentially be choosing between raising Sami near Gwil or by Nelly. But also, he thinks as he chews on the wine gums, it’s very green. And bright, with all the fields he wants. They’d have a lovely garden there for Sami to play in.

\+ + + + +

“Look at all the counter space.” Ben wiggles closer to Gwil with his laptop, and Gwil reaches out, lifting Ben’s legs over his lap. “That’s a nice kitchen.”

“Let’s see.” Gwil pushes his glasses up, making a soft sound. “It certainly is.”

“Do you like it?”

“Let me see the rest of the photos.”

Ben clicks on the first photo, and it opens a new window where they can scroll down through the rest. 

“There are a lot of staircases,” Gwil notes. “Is it three floors?”

“Uh, four, I think.”

“Oh my.”

“I know,” Ben says. He clicks the button at the top for the floor plan. “Yeah, lower ground, ground, first, second.” He goes back to the photos. “Three bedrooms. We’d get an en suite.” He scrolls further down. “I know it’s not the nicest looking from the outside, but I do like the way it looks inside. And it has a balcony.”

Gwil smiles at him. “We can add it to the list,” he says. 

“Yeah?” Gwil nods, so Ben reaches out, grabbing his notebook that he’s been keeping track in. There are a few listed so far; he knows they’re going to have to start making calls soon, but right now, all the fun is looking at photos. “I have another one. This one’s four bedrooms, a bit further from work, but about the same price.” He clicks to the other tab. “And all the rooms are already painted the prettiest colours, we wouldn’t have to change anything. Not unless you wanted to, of course.”

They go through that listing, and Gwil nods for Ben to add it to the list as well— he does really like the colours the rooms were painted, he can’t lie. “Can I see this?” he asks, reaching out for Ben’s laptop, waiting until Ben says, “yeah, course.” 

“Thank you.” Gwil turns the screen away from Ben so that he can’t watch him typing. Ben pushes up his glasses and looks over his notebook until Gwil turns the computer back towards him.

“What’s this?” Ben asks.

Gwil shrugs. “Something fun, I don’t know.” 

Ben looks over the listing, biting his lip. “It’s more money.”

“Not a _lot_ more. We can certainly afford it.”

“Six bedrooms?”

“Why not,” Gwil says. “I’m sure we’d find things for all of them. The girls are very particular, you know.” Ben smiles. “Just look at the photos.”

Ben’s eyes widen at the second photo, an immaculately decorated drawing room that looks like something out of a magazine, not a place he would live. “Wow,” he says softly when he sees the kitchen, and Gwil nods. “It even has a playroom.”

“It does.”

Ben’s mouth falls open when he sees the master bedroom, and then it somehow opens even further when he sees the ensuite bathroom. He lets out a tiny shriek, and looks at Gwil. 

“Oh, I know,” Gwil says. “Keep looking.”

The front garden is lovely, but the back garden is massive, and has a deck and barbecue area already built in. “Gwil, this is a lot of house,” he says.

“I know. And it’s a bit further away from the museum. Well, a couple minutes longer, anyway, if you’re driving.”

“Do you think we need a six bedroom house?” Ben asks.

Gwil smiles. “ _Need_? No, not really. But that’s a nice house.”

“It’s a _gorgeous_ house,” Ben says. He looks back and forth between Gwil and the laptop. “Are you serious? Gwil, it’s a lot of money.”

“Add it to the list,” Gwil says. “If you’d like.”

Ben blinks, then scrambles to grab his notebook again while Gwil laughs.

\+ + + + +

Rami clicks back and forth between Google Maps and the real estate website. Ben’s been sending them links to places in Edinburgh; places that he and Gwil have been looking at, but also places that he’s not so subtly suggesting for them. Joe and Rami still haven’t said anything yet like, _oh, sorry…_

Rami also has his own tabs open. Real estate in Perth. He keeps going back to them, wondering. He taps his finger on the J key, not typing, just thinking. Joe is at the eye doctor (though whether or not he actually needs glasses or just wanted to fit in with Gwil and Ben seems up for debate). Sami is asleep in his little pink cot, and Rami has been left alone with his thoughts. He sighs, then grabs his mobile. He unlocks it, intending to call Gwil, but before he knows it, he’s got it up to his ear, waiting for Nelly to pick up.

“Buongiorno.”

Rami smiles. “This is Rami, you know.”

“I know,” Nelly says. “But you’re half-Italian now, or— a quarter? I don’t know. Joe’s a terrible influence on me.”

“I say that too,” Rami says. “But I married him, so.”

Nelly laughs. “Well, how are you? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“How are you?” Rami asks. “What have you been up to?”

“I’ve been tidying up,” Nelly says. “And I went for a walk and a coffee with my friend Catherine, whom I think you’ve met.”

“Yes, she’s lovely,” Rami says, and Nelly laughs again.

“You sound distracted.”

“Sorry,” Rami says, straightening up. “I am paying attention, I swear.”

“Is everything alright with Sami?”

“Oh, yes, he’s asleep. I’m looking at him right now.”

“Mm.” Nelly groans, like she’s stretching. “How lovely for him,”

Rami smiles. “You can go to bed too, if you’d like. Who’s stopping you?”

“No one, I suppose. How’s Joe?”

“He’s getting his eyes checked.”

“Oh, is he alright?”

“He’s fine. Everyone in his family wears glasses, so, he likes to go. I think he wants to look like Ben.”

“He does seem like the jealous type, so that’s not surprising.” There’s a pause, and then Nelly gently clears her throat. “Not that I don’t love hearing from you…do you need me to come over?”

“You’re certainly welcome to,” Rami says, “but no. That’s not why I called.”

“How can I help?”

Rami sighs, shifting on the sofa. “It’s about Ben and Gwil.”

“Oh, are _they_ alright?”

“Yes, I think so.” Rami looks down, picking at the fabric on his joggers. “Ben’s sending us photos of houses they want to look at.”

“Anything nice?”

“Oh, gorgeous,” Rami says. “And cheaper than London.”

“Most things are.”

“That’s true, I suppose.” Rami clicks the tip of his tongue repeatedly, and then suddenly stops. “We haven’t told Ben and Gwil if we’re moving to Edinburgh with them.”

“No?”

Rami shakes his head, even though Nelly’s not there. “No.”

“And when you say _if_ , you mean…you’re not.”

“No.”

“Oh, dear. Well…I must admit, the two of you didn’t seem the _most_ enthusiastic at Ben’s dinner, but I thought it was just nerves.”

“I know,” Rami says. “I— we can’t move to Edinburgh. It’d be alright for now, but the commute to the IIS would be terrible.”

“Well, that’s— that’s true,” Nelly says. “I suppose it is. That would be a long morning. Not home until late.”

“Exactly. But I need your advice on something else.”

“Anything, you know that.”

“Joe had a suggestion,” Rami says, and he glances towards the door just in case Joe’s somehow managed to get home without making a sound. Unlikely. “A compromise, sort of. But I need your opinion on it.”

“Oh, really?” Nelly asks. “Well, I’ll be pleased to listen and see if I can help, but I’m sure you and Joe know what’s best.”

“Joe…I think the idea of him living so far from Ben for— any longer than he has to, it’s really hard on him,” Rami says. “So he said that maybe things would be better if we moved to Perth. And then I could work at the IIS there.”

“Right. I suppose that makes sense.”

“There are two issues,” Rami says.

“Hmm, I’m listening.”

“One is that I’d have to drive to the Space Operations Centre,” Rami says. “And it’s still about an hour each way.”

“Well, I would wonder if perhaps they’d let you work from home some days,” Nelly says. “Lots of people do it, you know. I know your job is more hands on, so I’m sure you couldn’t avoid it forever. But you could ask.”

“Hmm.” Rami hadn’t really thought of that. Mostly because— well, he didn’t really know that was a thing. It’s not like he has any modern work experience. He wonders if the IIS would let him. Joe’s done it a few times, if he’s not feeling well, but then, they don’t have the same job.

“What’s the second?”

“I’d miss you too much,” Rami says quietly.

Nelly’s quiet, and for a moment, he wonders if she’s ended the call or he’s lost her somehow. Then she makes a soft sound and says, “oh dear.”

“Is that silly?”

“No, not at all,” Nelly says. “I’d miss you too, I— I like being able to see you whenever I like. You’re so close! I can just walk over and see Sami and Augie, and have a cup of tea.”

“I don’t want to lose that,” Rami says, and he has to keep speaking softly because otherwise he thinks his voice will break. “Or you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Nelly says. “Never. Do you really think I’d let that happen? Ever? Now I know, do I go to MK as much as I should? No. There are always people who…nobody’s very good at keeping in touch with _everyone_. It can be hard! Particularly for my lazy brother, I really should call him.” Rami snorts. “But Rami. My dear, dear Uncle Rami. My uncle in the stars.” Nelly’s voice wavers then, almost breaking as well, and Rami’s eyes fill with tears. “Do you really think that I would let _you_ get away from me?”

Rami blinks quickly, then reaches up to wipe his eyes. “No,” he says, and his voice does crack this time.

“Never. Not ever. But especially not now that you have a son.” Nelly gently sniffles. “No. God no. I— if you want to move to Perth, by all means, move to Perth. I know how to drive. I can take a train. Buy a house with a guest room and I’ll be there any day you’ll have me. And I can visit Gwil and Ben in Edinburgh on the way.”

“Would you really?” Rami asks.

“I would love to come see you,” Nelly says. “Rami, I— you’re…you mean the world to me. You’re my _family_ , I love you. I love you like I love my own son. And I guess that makes Sami my grandson.” She chuckles. “If you want to move to Perth, you don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be there.”

Rami rests his head against the back of the sofa, curling up. “I’ll miss Felix too,” he says.

“I’m sure you will,” Nelly says. “And I— at his age, I wouldn’t suggest he be on the train every weekend. But then you just have to make the effort to come see him. You and Gwil. You used to go to Perth every week for his doctor appointments. Make an appointment with Felix. That’s all.”

Rami inhales deeply, sighing. “Oh, Nelly.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re so smart.”

Nelly laughs in delight. “Oh, my, well. I’ll take the compliments today, thank you. Tell Leo, would you?”

“Sure, I’ll call him.”

Nelly laughs some more. “Do that, please. I— I know the commute is an inconvenience. You’d have to learn how to drive.”

Rami groans softly. “I know.”

“Well, that would be such a nice goal for you. You’d be closer to Ben and Gwil. You’d be out of the city, you’d get the garden you want!”

“I was thinking that too.”

“I bet you were,” Nelly says. “I know you, Rami, I know what you’re thinking.” Neither of them say anything for a few moments, then she speaks again. “So should I get you a housewarming gift, or…”

“No, you do too much for us anyway.”

“No such thing,” Nelly says. “But you just let me know. You’ll need a lot more things if you want to fill a house!”

Rami smiles faintly, looking at the real estate tab on his laptop. He’s already found so many that he wants to see in person. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Any other life advice I can help you with today?”

“Not today.” Rami hears something, and he glances over his shoulder. “Joe?”

“Nope, I’m a burglar!”

Rami rolls his eyes. “Joe’s home from the doctor.”

“If he has glasses, send me a photo,” Nelly says.

Rami chuckles. “I will.”

“And let me know what he says. I’m sure he’d _love_ a housewarming gift.”

“Stop that.”

Nelly laughs. “Goodbye, dear. Let me know how it goes.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Bye-bye. Tell Sami hi.”

“I will, bye.” Rami ends the call, then pushes himself up, trying to see Joe. “Are— where did you go?”

“Kitchen! You want something?”

Rami sets his laptop on the sofa, and stands up. He walks by Sami’s cot, glancing down at him to see if he’s still sleeping, then walks down the hallway towards the kitchen. “How are your eyes?”

“Just peachy, thanks.” Joe glances over his shoulder at Rami, then takes a couple steps towards him, leaning in for a kiss. “How are you?”

“Fine, thank you. I was just speaking to Nelly.”

“Oh, how’s she?”

“Well, thanks.”

“Good, good.” Joe moves around the kitchen, gathering snacks and a drink. 

Rami nervously crosses his arms, then uncrosses them, then shifts on his feet and crosses them again. “Joey. I’ve thinking.”

“I don’t pay you to think.” Joe looks over at him. “Sorry. That came out ruder than I meant it. It was a joke.”

“It’s serious,” Rami says. “Can you listen please?”

“Yes, sorry.” Joe stops moving, looking at him. “My bad. What’s going on?”

Rami swallows, and shifts on his feet as he thinks of how to say it. “I’ve been thinking about…everything.” That’s a bit broad. “Scotland, and here, and the IIS, and, well. I realized something.” He smiles faintly. “Do you know something that we have in common?”

Joe bites on his lip, thinking. “Sami’s our son.”

Rami briefly closes his eyes, trying not to whine. “No.”

Joe makes a soft sound, crossing his arms. “We both think Gwil is the most handsome man we’ve ever seen.”

Rami groans. “I— no, Joey, stop. Be serious. Something we really have in common.”

“Okay, I…our dads both passed away? Uh— we both have an older sister and a younger brother.”

“All true, and very smart,” Rami says. “But no. This is something else.” He pauses, and Joe looks at him expectantly. “You and I’ve both moved to Perth for work. Right? Gwil and I moved for training, and you and Ben moved for the program, to help us.”

“We did.” Joe smiles. “Never tell him, but I guess I owe him a lot for that thing.”

Rami smiles back, waiting for Joe to clue in. “So…”

Joe shrugs. “So?”

“Joey,” Rami says, exasperated. “We’ve both already moved to Perth for work. And for Ben and Gwil. So…”

Joe blinks a couple times, then he straightens up, arms falling to his sides. “You’re serious?”

Rami nods excitedly. “Let’s do it again.”

“You wanna move to Perth?” Joe asks.

“I do,” Rami says. “I think— yes, I think it will be lovely.” Joe rushes over to him, pulling him into a hug, holding him so tight that Rami groans softly. “I know it’s small,” he says. “But it’s really nice, and— yes, let’s move to Perth.” Joe pulls back, and Rami smiles at him. “I— we got married there, we may as well live there. It already means the world to us.”

Joe grins, kissing him. “Oh my god, babe.”

“I know,” Rami says. “I think it’ll be nice for us.”

“You asked me,” Joe says, and Rami’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Asked you what?”

“If I missed living in Perth,” Joe says. “When we were in Aber, for our anniversary.”

“I did,” Rami says. “Maybe I knew then.”

“You said we should spend an anniversary there,” Joe says.

“I did,” Rami says again. “And we will!”

“I…I guess we will,” Joe echoes and he hugs Rami again, lifting him up onto his tiptoes until Rami lets out a squeal of excitement. “Oh my god.”

“You’re happy?” Rami asks.

“I’m fucking ecstatic,” Joe says, and Rami smiles, snuggling against him.

\+ + + + +

But they have to tell Ben and Gwil, and neither of them are sure how they’re going to react. But they also can’t put it off any longer, because it’s getting to be too much. Rami messages Gwil and asks if they can all chat later on, and Gwil replies almost immediately, _yes, of course_.

Rami and Joe are sitting together on the sofa, Joe’s laptop on his lap. Rami waves when Ben and Gwil answer the call.

“Hello,” Gwil says. “How are you?”

“Do you need glasses?” Ben asks.

“I do not,” Joe says. “But thank you for your concern.”

“As always.”

“Did you have a nice day?” Rami asks.

“I did,” Gwil says. “I was at the library. Transcribing old accession books into spreadsheets.”

“Ooh, so technical, Gwil,” Joe says. “I still remember when we were in Perth. And you needed earbuds and a watch and all that. We all went shopping, remember?”

“Of course,” Gwil says. “That was very early doors.”

“That was fun,” Rami says. “You got your record player that day.”

“You tried to make me buy every piece of kitsch art they had,” Gwil says.

Rami shrugs. “I was only trying to help,” he says. “And you were being particularly difficult.”

“That’s still up for debate,” Gwil says.

Ben snorts. “No, it’s not.”

Rami glances at Joe, and then looks back at the screen. “Actually, that’s something that Joe and I wanted to talk to you about.”

“How difficult I am?” Gwil asks. “Is this a— what did you call it. Intervention?”

“Oh god no,” Rami says. “No, nothing like that at all. It’s— well, it’s not about you. It’s about us, actually.”

Ben and Gwil look at each other, then back at the computer, concern on their faces. “Are you alright?” Ben asks. “I— where’s Sami, is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Joe says. “He’s doing tummy time a foot away from us, we’re watching him right now.”

“Okay,” Ben says. “So…what’s— uh, what about you, sorry? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rami says. “Not really. It’s just, we have some news.”

“Another baby?” Gwil asks. “So soon?”

“No,” Joe says. He looks at Rami, then sighs. “Okay, I’m just gonna say it.”

“Please, do,” Gwil says.

“Rami and I have been talking,” Joe says. “And we want to apologize to you first, for not being more honest with you. Ben, we’re really excited that you got the job in Edinburgh.”

“It looks amazing,” Rami says. “We really are excited to spend time there with you. We mean it.”

“It has nothing to do with you, or anything, it’s us,” Joe says. “We’ve discussed it, and Edinburgh’s too far away from the IIS for us to commute.”

Ben and Gwil stare at the screen, then look at each other. They don’t say anything for seconds on end, then Ben looks back at the screen. “So…” He swallows. “You’re not moving.”

“We are,” Rami says quickly. “That’s sort of the good news. We’re not moving to Edinburgh. But we’re compromising, because we still want to be close to you. We’re moving to Perth.”

Ben’s mouth falls open, and Gwil reaches up to take his glasses off and rub his eyes.

“We didn’t say anything because— well, we only just decided about Perth today,” Rami says. “But we should have said about Edinburgh. We knew. But we didn’t want to hurt you.”

The four of them sit there in rather awkward silence, until Sami starts fussing on the floor, so Joe reaches down to pick him up. “It’s okay,” he whispers, rubbing Sami’s back, letting him gnaw on his knuckle.

“Are you angry?” Rami asks hesitantly

“No, of course not,” Gwil says.

“It makes sense,” Ben says, but his eyes are shining bright and his voice is rough. “That would be…I don’t know why we didn’t think of it. Yes, the commute, I…”

“Perth, wow,” Gwil says.

“Exactly,” Ben says. “Wow.”

“Moving back,” Gwil continues. “Like old times.”

“We’ll be so close!” Rami says, trying to sound excited. “I know it’s not high-speed, but it’s only half an hour. We’ll still see each other loads.”

“Of course,” Ben says. “Yeah. Perth— we like Perth.”

Gwil nods. “You’ll be sure to find a lovely house there,” he says. “Big, lots of space for Sami to run around and play.”

“We are looking forward to that,” Rami says. He looks at Joe, sighing softly. “I do really like the house you sent us,” he says, looking back at Ben. “The one Gwil picked, in Edinburgh.”

“I like the one Ben sent,” Joe says, “with the colours.”

“Yeah,” Ben says, sniffling gently. “Both are— we’re planning on going to see them both.”

“Oh, good,” Rami says. “We’re happy to go with you, if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. He glances at Gwil. “Well, I suppose I’ll stop sending you links in Edinburgh.”

“Yes,” Rami says. “Though— you’re free to look in Perth, if you— if you want.”

“Sure,” Ben says.

The conversation fades again, and then after a moment, Joe sniffs. “Sami’s gotta be changed,” he says.

“We’ll let you go,” Ben says. “Don’t worry about us.”

“Are you sure?” Rami asks.

Gwil nods. “Please, take care of him. And have a good evening. Thank you for letting us know.”

“I think it’s brilliant,” Ben says. “I mean, you got married there. You should live there. It’s perfect for you.”

“Thank you,” Rami says.

“I’m going to take him,” Joe says. “We’ll talk later guys, right?”

“Of course,” Gwil says. “Bye-bye, Sami.”

“Bye-bye, Gwil.” Joe stands up, and starts walking upstairs to the nursery.

Rami lets out a soft breath, trying to smile. “Well…goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Gwil says.

“It’s really not far,” Rami says. “I promise!”

“No, we know,” Ben says. “We just— or I just— I suppose it was selfish.”

“No, never,” Rami says quickly. “Not at all. And Joe and I won’t be working for— well, I’m still off for awhile yet. We’ll be in Edinburgh all the time, I’m sure.”

“Good,” Gwil says. “We can’t wait.”

“Goodnight,” Rami says again, waving as he ends the call. He closes his laptop, then collapses back against the sofa. He sniffles, wiping at his eyes as he sits there. He knows how close the two cities are. He knows it’s much better than if they stayed in London. And he’s excited to be in Perth. Ben and Gwil are just disappointed, but that’s alright. It’ll be fine.

He pushes himself up, then heads upstairs to the nursery as well. “They hate us.”

“They don’t,” Joe says. “But…it kind of— well.” He gently clears his throat, wiping Sami off. “Are you kicking? Sami, you can’t kick while Daddy’s trying to clean you up.” he leans down, kissing Sami’s nose. 

“Perth is close,” Rami says.

“It is. We’ll make it work.”

Rami nods, wiping at his eyes. “Yeah, we will.”

“And Sami will like it there.” Joe looks back at Rami. “I promise.”

Rami nods, trying to smile. “I think so too,” he says. 

“Even if he does grow up with a Scottish accent,” Joe says. “He doesn’t look like me, he won’t sound like me…someone’s gonna think I stole this kid.”

Rami walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Joe’s waist. “I see the resemblance,” he says softly.

“Oh? Where is it?”

Rami kisses Joe’s back. “He has the same nose that you did as a baby.”

“Oh, fantastic.”

Rami laughs. “And eyebrows. But I don’t know if that matters as much.”

“Great,” Joe says. “Well, I do have nice eyebrows, so. Thank you, Mary, for passing them along.”

“I hope he has your freckles,” Rami says.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Joe says. “Or yours.” He finishes up with Sami’s diaper, then picks him up, bouncing him gently. “What do you think, Sami? You won’t be very tall, I can almost guarantee it.”

Rami laughs, shaking his head. “No, you might be right there,” he says. “That’s okay.” He reaches out, brushing his fingers over Sami’s hair. “Do you want to look at pictures of Perth, habibi?”

“Yeah, of course he does.” Joe kisses Sami’s cheek. “Come on. Let’s go with Baba and see what your new home will look like.” He turns, and kisses Rami’s cheek as well. “Come on. I wanna see our options.”

“At least we don’t need high ceilings,” Rami says, and Joe laughs. “Well, except for Gwil.”

“He can slouch. It would do him some good.”

\+ + + + +

Ben and Gwil aren’t angry. And they could never hate Rami and Joe. They also know that they’re right: Perth is close to Edinburgh. It’s a helluva lot closer than Aber is to London, and they’ve survived that alright. It was inconvenient, but they made it. And nothing will ever be as convenient as Gwil literally living _with_ them, and Ben five minutes away, so there’s no point in even trying.

But they’re still a little deflated. Disappointed. Being in the same city would have been so nice. Just walk over, or a short drive. But they’ll survive.

They’re resting on the sofa together, Gwil sitting up, Ben’s legs stretched over his lap. Ben has his laptop out and his glasses on; he’s supposed to be preparing for his dissertation presentation, but the motivation is pretty low at the moment. He’s just curled up, watching TV.

“Did you want something to eat?” Gwil asks softly, running his hand over Ben’s calf.

“Not really, no,” Ben says.

Gwil reaches out to take Ben’s hand, and lifts it up to his mouth. He kisses it gently, and squeezes his fingers. 

“I’m not pouting,” Ben says.

“No, certainly not. No one said you were.” Gwil lets go of Ben’s hand, and he curls it back up against his chest, looking at the television.

“I can get up if you want something to eat.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Do you want to talk?”

“What about?”

Gwil makes a soft sound. “Oh, I’m certain we could think of something.” He gives Ben’s leg a gentle squeeze.

“Maybe I am pouting,” Ben says softly. “But just a little.”

“Tell me why.” Ben starts humming a song, and Gwil frowns. “I don’t— what’s this reference now?”

“Nothing,” Ben says, rolling onto his back, trying to avoid pressing his feet too hard against Gwil as he moves. “Just an old band. Before my time, even.”

“Wow, they must be old then.” Gwil smiles, pushing up the hem of Ben’s pyjamas pants, just enough that he can gently run his hand over Ben’s ankle. 

“If I’d gotten into London, we wouldn’t be in Aber.”

“There’s no point in thinking like that,” Gwil says. “You got in here. We live here. We love it here. That’s all that matters.”

“But now it’s still my fault that we can’t live in the same city as them,” Ben says.

“It’s no one’s fault,” Gwil says. “I wish you wouldn’t say things like that. Are you happy about the job in Edinburgh?”

“Yes,” Ben says. “Are you?”

“I am.” Gwil gently squeezes Ben’s ankle. 

Ben smiles faintly. “I think I’ll like it.”

“Tell me what you're most excited about,” Gwil says. “So that I can be excited too.”

“Hmm.” Ben picks at the fabric of his shirt. “They talked about a new traveling exhibit, around the UK and Ireland, and maybe on the continent. It’s going to be next year, so they’re booking dates and all that. They’re still brainstorming topics. And whatever they decide on, I’ll get to go through the archives and help them find items for it. Along with the curator. It will be one of the first things I get to do.”

“Will you be traveling?” Gwil asks.

“I’m not sure that’s part of the job description,” Ben says. “But maybe. But I have a couple ideas for things, for what the topic could be.”

“I’m excited,” Gwil says. “I want to see it.”

“Okay,” Ben says. “I’ll tell them we’re available to go to at least one city.”

“Dublin, please.”

Ben laughs. “You want to make any more requests?”

“Well, it depends _where_ on the continent,” Gwil says. “You could translate the exhibit to French, they can host it in Paris…” He winks at Ben.

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing,” Ben says. “Maybe I’ll ask.”

“Good lad,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles. “Are you feeling a bit better now?”

Ben murmurs softly. “I don’t know,” he says. “A bit.”

“What would make you feel better?” Gwil starts slowly creeping his hand up Ben’s leg.

“What type of food were you thinking about making?” Ben asks. Gwil’s hand freezes, and Ben laughs. “Sex works too, though, don’t get me wrong.”

“Well, now I’m going to the kitchen,” Gwil says, and Ben lifts his legs up off his lap so that Gwil can stand. “Now that I’ve been so deeply rejected.” 

“Wait!”

Gwil turns, and Ben reaches his hand out to Gwil. He takes it, letting Ben pull him in. “What?”

“At least give me a kiss,” Ben says. “I think that will help.”

Gwil smiles, and kisses Ben, moaning softly when Ben reaches up to push his fingers through Gwil’s hair, tugging him in. They kiss for a few moments, Gwil bent over Ben, until he straightens up, pulling back. He smiles and then takes a step towards the kitchen, but then Ben reaches out to him again. “What’s wrong?”

“Kiss me again,” Ben says. “We can make food after.”

Gwil chuckles, and then climbs onto the sofa, settling on top of Ben.

“The cats aren’t watching us, are they?” Ben whispers, and Gwil looks around.

“I think we’re safe,” he says.

“Thank god,” Ben murmurs, kissing him again.

\+ + + + +

Gwil wakes up slowly the next morning, softly groaning as he stretches out under the blankets. He makes a quiet sound as he rolls onto his stomach, reaching his arm out. “Hmm?” He lifts his head, blinking. “Ben?” He yawns, and sits up, looking at the clock. 6:30, which…it seems unlikely that Ben’s already up. He’s not worried, though, he’s probably popped out to use the bathroom. Gwil groans, collecting himself for a moment, and then he pushes the blankets off and stands up.

He gets dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants, and looks back at Mustardseed, asleep on the bed. “I’ll see you later,” he says, and heads out into the hallway. The bathroom door is open, which is surprising— but he really has to pee so he doesn’t mind too much. Afterwards, he heads downstairs, and startles in surprise at the sight of Ben asleep on the sofa. Gwil rubs his eyes, and looks around, wondering if maybe he’s accidentally slept in. Maybe the clock is wrong, and it’s really noon. 

He goes into the kitchen, and starts preparing himself a cup of coffee. Then he walks into the living room, looking down at Ben. He’s curled up on his side, arm hanging off the edge of the sofa. His laptop is on the coffee table, still open but gone to sleep as well. Ben’s glasses are sitting on the keyboard. Peaseblossom is sitting in the chair, watching them both. “Hello to you too, Blodeuo.”

Ben makes a soft sound, eyes flickering, but he doesn’t wake. Gwil doesn’t really want to bother him, since he knows Ben loves his sleep, but what’s he doing downstairs on the sofa at 6:30 in the morning? After their night of sex on the sofa, and then snacks on the sofa, they went to bed together. Gwil didn’t even notice him get up. If he’s not feeling well, he should upstairs, tucked in.

Gwil sits down on the edge of the coffee table, reaching out to rest his hand on Ben’s arm. “Ben,” he says.

“Mm.”

Gwil smiles. “Ben, love, why don’t you go back up to bed?”

Ben groans, lifting his head. “Wha…” He looks at the light coming in from the window, and groans, squinting his eyes. “What time is it?”

“6:30.”

Ben groans again, and Gwil chuckles. “I…fell asleep?”

“I don’t know, love,” Gwil says. “Well, yes, you did. But I don’t know when. I didn’t know you were down here.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Ben says, and he pushes himself up a little. “I came down…I was thinking.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Gwil asks with a smile. “It looked like sleeping.”

“Well, I _was_ ,” Ben says. “Before I got— I just got really comfy down here and…” He yawns, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh heavens, don’t apologize to me,” Gwil says. “I’m not the one who slept curled up on the sofa when we’ve got a perfectly good bed upstairs. Two of them, in fact. Do you want a coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

Gwil stands up, going back into the kitchen and grabbing a second mug. He keeps glancing at Ben, who seems dazed, sitting on the sofa, not looking at anything in particular. Just blinking. “Love?”

“Trying to wake up.”

Gwil laughs. “I predict a nap later on.”

“Hmm.” Ben stands up, stretching his arms above his head, and then he drops back down on the sofa. “Hi girl,” he says, waving at Peaseblossom.

“So. What were you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“What made you get up in the middle of the night and come downstairs to do work?” Gwil asks. “Is it the presentation for your dissertation?”

“No, it’s…” Ben reaches out, picking up his glasses and putting them on. Then he wakes up his laptop and logs in. “It was about the move. And Rami and Joe.”

“Oh, I see. Just give me a tick, I’ll be in and we can talk.” Gwil finishes with their coffees, and picks up their mugs. He carefully sets them down on the coffee table before he sits down next to Ben. “Alright. What were you thinking?”

Ben bites on his lip, then reaches out to pick up his coffee. He takes a sip, looking at his laptop on the table. “I don’t know what you…are thinking.”

“I’m not really thinking much,” Gwil says. He takes a drink of coffee, sitting back. “I like the houses we have on the list for Edinburgh.”

“What about Perth?” Ben asks, looking over at him.

“What about it?” Gwil asks.

“Would you want to live there?”

Gwil takes another drink of coffee, thinking. “Would I…I don’t know. Well, I’m certainly not— opposed to it by any means.”

“You liked it,” Ben says.

“Sure,” Gwil says. “But I know you didn’t. And I know that means a longer commute for you in the morning. Wouldn’t be able to just roll out of bed and drive five minutes to the museum.”

“It’s not that I didn’t like it,” Ben says. “It’s that— we’ve talked about this before. It wasn’t the best time in my life, but— it wasn’t the city itself. I liked it well enough.”

Gwil takes another sip. “I thought we’d…well, I thought we decided on Edinburgh last night. So, you’ll have to talk me through it.”

“Well, we know it really well,” Ben says. “I think we’ve been to every restaurant they have. It has a cinema, a theatre, a museum, uh…it’s nice. I think it’s nice.”

“Sure,” Gwil says. “It’s lovely.”

“It’s not that far from Edinburgh,” Ben says. “I was up looking at train schedules, seeing how early I’d have to get up. What time I’d be home. It’s okay. I— thirty minutes earlier in the morning, depending on how far from the train station we live. I can do that. Right?”

Gwil smiles faintly. “If you say so, love.”

“And, well, it has our best mates. Or it will. And if Rami’s willing to compromise on the drive to the Operations Centre, then I can take a train in the morning.” Ben looks down at his coffee. “Plus— god, they’re _so_ close, I’d just feel stupid knowing that they were in Perth and we were in Edinburgh and we weren’t together.”

Gwil nods slowly. He takes a drink, then reaches out to set it back down on the coffee table. “And so last night, all your thinking…I assume you were looking at houses.” He looks pointedly at Ben’s laptop.

Ben looks down at it as well, then shrugs. “I— yeah, I was.”

“Do you really want to live there?” Gwil asks. “I know it’s bigger than Aber but it’s still not very big.”

“Well, I’m from a small town,” Ben says. “I _live_ in a small town. London was just a— an exception to the rule. I don’t mind it. But also, sure, I’d live in Edinburgh.” He sets his mug down. “What do _you_ think?”

“I don’t…” Gwil trails off. “I don’t know.”

“Would it be too much?” Ben asks. “Living there, with me, and…not Roger. Are there too many memories?”

Gwil reaches up, scratching at his beard. “I…” He makes a soft sound, and looks at Ben. “No, not too many,” he says. “Just enough.” Ben smiles. “What about you, love? Too many bad memories?”

“We can make new ones,” Ben says. “I mean, you _did_ propose me to me there—”

Gwil laughs, clutching at his chest. “And was soundly rejected. Gosh, it still hurts.”

“Stop it,” Ben says, playfully bumping his shoulder against Gwil. “Don’t you want to live near Rami and Joe? Your nephew?”

“Of course I do,” Gwil says. “You know that.”

“How are you supposed to babysit all the time if you’re in another city?”

“Well, when you put it like _that_ ,” Gwil says. He smiles. “I— love, you’re the one who’s got to work. I won’t be responsible for putting you on the train every morning.”

“Yes, you will,” Ben says, smiling.

“I will not,” Gwil says.

“Besides,” Ben says. “You’ll work too, won’t you? If you worked in Edinburgh, we could take the the train together.”

“I…yes,” Gwil says. “Though now I guess I have _two_ cities to look for a job in. And well, you’re right. Being that close to Rami and Joe…we may as well move there too.”

“We don’t have to,” Ben says. “I like Edinburgh. And I like that house you picked. If you don’t want to—”

“What if I _do_ want to?” Gwil asks.

Ben watches him for a moment, then makes a soft excited noise. “Really?” he asks.

“Really,” Gwil says. “Now—” Ben throws himself onto Gwil, and Gwil laughs loudly, wrapping his arms around him. Peaseblossom runs away as Ben starts kissing Gwil, and Gwil keeps laughing. “God, if I’d known this was all it would take to make you this happy, I would’ve suggested it myself.”

“We’re going to live in the same city as Joe and Rami again,” Ben says.

Gwil laughs. “God help us all.” He kisses Ben, snuggling against him. “Now, come on. I know you’ve got a list of houses to show me.”

“Really?”

“Well, I don’t plan on being homeless,” Gwil says, patting Ben on the ass. “So please, wow me with your choices.”

“I love you,” Ben says.

“I love you too,” Gwil says. “And I’ll love you in Perth.” He reaches up, cupping Ben’s cheek in his hand. “Fell in love with you there, may as well go back.”

Ben smiles, and he kisses Gwil. “I love you,” he says again, and then grabs his laptop.

\+ + + + +

Later that day, they’re curled up on the sofa, Ben’s laptop open on his lap as they FaceTime Joe, Rami, and Sami. The mood was a bit tense at first, since Joe and Rami weren’t sure just how unhappy Ben and Gwil were with them. But they’d chatted normally, and made it obvious that they weren’t upset at all, and the mood lightened.

Ben looks over at Gwil, and he smiles and gives a small nod before he takes a sip of his drink. “So have you started looking for houses in Perth yet?” Ben asks, looking back at the screen.

“Well, you know Mr. Real Estate over here,” Joe says, gently bouncing Sami on his lap.

“I’ve looked, yes,” Rami says. “It’s a bit different, looking for houses instead of just a flat for Gwil. It’s fun, imagining what sort of place Sami can grow up in. But we haven’t made any serious decisions yet, no. Very early in the process, just seeing what’s out there.”

“Will you let us look at pictures,” Gwil says, “so that we can give our opinions?”

Rami smiles, then nods. “If you’d like, yes. Of course.”

“Of course,” Gwil says.

“Actually,” Ben starts, “Gwil and I have added a couple more places to our list. Can I send you a link to one?”

“Sure,” Joe says. “We’re judgemental, send away.”

Ben smiles, then copies a link into their group chat; it’s not any house in particular, just one that they added to their list. The point is the website, not the specific house. “Okay, judge away.”

“Let’s see what Sami says,” Joe says softly, kissing Sami’s head. He opens the link, and Ben and Gwil look at each other, smiling and trying not to burst with excitement. “What’s it look like here. Oh, kind of plain from the outside, but okay. What are we looking at for rooms here…hey, five bedrooms, not mad at it. I wanna see the pictures.”

Ben grits his teeth, trying to not say anything. Gwil rests his hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Let me see,” Rami says. “What’s it say about where it— David Douglas Avenue, Sco…” He trails off, blinking. “Sorry?”

“Sorry,” Gwil echoes. “What’s the problem?”

“What it’s say?” Joe asks, looking at the page. “Huh?” He looks at Ben and Gwil as well, confused.

“Scone,” Rami says. “That says…Scone, Perth?”

“Did you guys send us the wrong link?” Joe asks. “Is that for us, you mean? Little too close to the neighbours for me. I don’t want to see anybody ever again.”

“Love,” Gwil says, “did you send Rami and Joe the wrong link? Tsk, what are your glasses even for then?”

“No, of course not,” Ben says. “I can certainly tell the difference. That’s a house Gwil and I are going to look at. Despite how _plain_ Joe thinks it is. I like it.” He smiles. “What do you both think?”

Joe and Rami look at each other while Sami tries lifting his foot up to his mouth. “Perth,” Joe says, looking back at the screen. “Right?”

“Right,” Gwil says. “Any thoughts, or…” He nudges Ben. “I think we may have confused them.”

“Apparently we overestimated how smart they are,” Ben says, and Gwil grins.

Rami leans in towards the camera, a serious look on his face. “Are the two of you moving to Perth?” he asks quietly, eyes hopeful.

“I think that _is_ what we decided, isn’t it?” Ben asks.

“I think so too.” Gwil nods.

Rami gasps, and sits back, hand to his mouth. “Really?”

“We thought you’d be a lot more excited about it,” Ben says, “but yes. We’re moving to Perth.”

Joe and Rami sit there speechless; Rami’s still got his hand up by his mouth, and Joe’s just starting blankly at the screen. Only Sami is still making noises, babbling softly from his spot on Joe’s lap.

“Well?” Gwil asks, leaning in closer. “What do _you_ think, Sami? Your Uncle Ben and I are going to spending a lot more time with you, if you don’t mind. You’ll probably be terribly sick of us.”

Rami briefly closes his eyes, tears spilling over his cheeks. He turns, wrapping his arms around Joe, who finally cracks a smile. 

“Come on, Joe,” Ben says. “I’ve known you for _years_ , and you never shut up. You must have something to say.”

Joe keeps smiling at them, and then his smile grows even wider. “Free babysitting.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Ben says, rolling his eyes. But he’s smiling too, knowing that’s Joe’s way of saying he loves him.

“Would you like us to be your babysitters, Sami?” Gwil asks, still trying to get his attention. “How does that sound?”

Rami sniffles, wiping at his face. “He’d love it,” he says, voice rough.

“Yes?” Gwil asks, meeting Rami’s eyes, sitting back.

Rami nods. “Yes. It sounds amazing.”

Gwil smiles, his eyes filling with tears. “Good,” he says. “We liked the sounds of it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! There it is, the cliffhanger has been hanged. Ben is working in Edinburgh, and they're moving to Perth! A place that I've known I wanted them to end up in for awhile now. Once I thought of it, I just really couldn't get past the idea that it was perfect for them. It's where they all met, it's where they fell in love, and I think they'll be happy to make some new memories there. Hopefully you all think the same! or, if not, hopefully you're okay with it.
> 
> I hope you're all well, have a nice weekend!


	2. Chapter 2

Ben bites on his lip, looking expectantly at Brian. “Yeah?” he asks after a moment of silence, and Brian chuckles.

“Is that how you plan on finishing your actual presentation?” Brian asks. “Might I suggest…not?”

Ben smiles; he still feels nervous, but it’s starting to fade. It’s just for practice anyway; he’s in his living room, it’s not that serious. “No, I— no. Obviously not. But was that okay, I mean. It all made sense?”

“It made sense to me,” Brian says. “But I’ve also read it.”

“Oh,” Ben says, reaching up to take his glasses off. “Right. Uh.” He looks helplessly over his shoulder at Gwil, who’s puttering around the kitchen, getting supper together. “Did it sound okay to you? Gwil?”

Gwil looks over at him, taking out his earbud. “Sorry?”

“Did it sound okay to you?” Ben asks again.

“You told me not to listen, love,” Gwil says, waving his earbud in the air. “I’ve been learning about Frances Perkins.”

“Right.” Ben sighs, looking back at Brian. “I used to do this for my job, can you believe it?”

“As a matter of fact, I can,” Brian says. “You’re very good at speaking. Good volume, not too fast. Once you have the actual PowerPoint behind you, I think it’s going to be very effective.”

“He’s right, love,” Gwil says, stirring the sauce on the stove.

“So you heard _that_?” Ben asks, and Gwil shrugs. He sighs, stretching his neck. “Okay,” he says to himself. Then he looks back at Brian. “Shall I go through it again?”

Brian chuckles. “How about you sit and we talk it through together.”

“Okay,” Ben says, immediately dropping down in his chair. “Thank you,” he says.

“Of course,” Brian says, “it’s my pleasure.”

Ben shifts in his seat, starting to feel a bit more optimistic again.

\+ + + + +

Rami gently rocks back and forth in the chair, holding the bottle up to Sami’s mouth. “And then one time, habibi, Uncle Sami needed help with a maths exam. And he was very smart, so bright, but maths weren’t his best subject. I was very good at them, though, so do you know what we did?” He smiles, gently brushing his fingers over Sami’s head, listening to the sounds he makes as he eats. “Yes, I bet you can guess. Uncle Sami convinced me to write that exam for him. Oh, Mama would’ve had our heads if she’d known. And who knows what the school would have done if they’d found out. But that’s right, we did it, and we didn’t ever get caught.” He leans forward, kissing Sami’s forehead. “I’m sure Daddy has a lot more stories like that, but sadly, Baba was a bit boring.”

“Boring?” Joe asks, and Rami startles, looking at the doorway. “Who’s boring? Not my husband who went to space.”

“One and the same,” Rami says.

Joe walks into the nursery, glancing around. “Are we all ready for a book yet?” he asks, crossing over to the shelf, running his finger along the spines.

“I think he’s almost done, yes.” Rami keeps rocking back and forth, smiling at Sami. “What book will it be tonight, Sami?”

“I think…” Joe tugs a book off the shelf. “ _The Girl Who Lost Her Imagination_.” He holds it up to Rami.

“ _Alfatat alty faqadat khialaha_ ,” Rami says, reading the title in Arabic. It’s about a girl who lives in New York and speaks Egyptian Arabic, so when Diana saw it, thought it was the perfect gift for Sami, and sent it along. “So I guess that means I’m reading tonight.”

“Well, I can read him the English version,” Joe says, turning to find that on the bookshelf instead.

“No, that’s okay,” Rami says. “I don’t mind reading to him.”

Joe sits down on the edge of the bed, flipping through the pages. “I found another house,” he says.

“How many do we plan on going to see?”

“I just want us to find the perfect place,” Joe says.

“I know, but at some point— we haven’t seen _any_ ,” Rami says. “And I don’t want to do tours of twenty houses. You can’t just keep looking forever.”

“I won’t.”

Rami rolls his eyes, smiling. “Once we have a house, Joe, that’s it. No more looking.”

Joe groans. “ _Fine_ ,” he says. “I just want it to be—”

“Perfect, yes, I know,” Rami says. “But there is no such thing.”

“This place was perfect when we moved in,” Joe says. “Until Sami’s first night home and I realized how inconvenient the whole thing was.” He looks at the book again; he doesn’t understand a word of it, but somehow, when Rami reads it, it all makes sense. “I just want it to be perfect—”

“ _Joseph_.”

“I know,” Joe says, “but just listen. I mean, I just don’t want you to regret moving. I know it was my idea—”

“That I agreed with,” Rami says.

“So I’m trying to make sure that we find a place that you just get so excited about, you can’t help but be like, _yay, I’m going to move 450 miles away_. I need to make up for the fact that it’s not here.”

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Rami says, though he still wasn’t entirely sure that was true. He’d really come to rely on having so much of his family around.

“What about your family?” Joe asks, reading Rami’s mind as usual.

Rami gently sighs. “I…a lovely house isn’t going to make me miss them any less. But Nelly’s right, two hours on the train, that’s— we did it with Ben and Gwil, we can do it with her too.” That’s why he’d been telling himself. He kicks his foot out; not hitting Joe, but gesturing towards him. “ _You_ just want a castle—”

“I do,” Joe says. “Sadly Scone Palace isn’t for sale.”

“So you’re pretending that it’s all for me,” Rami says. “Trying to feel less guilty about it.” Sami starts wiggling in his arms, pulling away from the bottle, and Rami sets it down, lifting Sami up against his chest. 

“Trade you,” Joe says. He stands up to set the book down on Rami’s lap, and then he lifts Sami out of his arms. 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to be in the chair?” Rami asks. “Rock him to sleep?”

“I’m good here,” Joe says, settling back down on the bed. “Me and my little buddy. Wanna burp? Let’s see here.” He gently rubs Sami’s back, smiling at Rami. “We’re ready.”

“Well, I’m not.” Rami walks over to the bed and climbs up to sit beside Joe and Sami. “He needs to see the pictures.”

“Oh, of course,” Joe says. “How could I be so silly.”

Rami snuggles against Joe’s side, smiling at Sami. “What do you think, habibi? Can you read this? _Alfatat alty faqadat khialaha_?”

Joe keeps rubbing Sami’s back, smiling at Rami. “I don’t know if he’s quite there yet, but almost.”

Rami giggles, and opens the book, starting to read. By the time they’re through the book, Sami’s almost asleep, and ready for bed. They put him in his crib, and Joe softly sings to him, brushing his fingers over his curls. They step back, and quietly walk towards the door, before Rami stops.

“What?” Joe asks softly.

“Just that,” Rami says, nodding towards the mural on Sami’s wall. “All that work Gwil did for us, and…he’s hardly gotten to enjoy it.”

“Gwil will paint another one,” Joe says. “He already promised. And if he tries to get out of it…” He slowly punches the palm of his hand a couple times. Rami snorts, and Joe smiles, wrapping his arm around Rami’s shoulder. “The one in the new house will be even nicer,” he says.

“I know,” Rami says. “But this one is nice too.” He reaches out, gently running his fingertips over one of the flower petals. “Come on,” he says. “I want a snack. And I suppose I need to see this house.”

“Nice,” Joe says. “Come on, let’s go.”

\+ + + + +

Ben sighs, quickly typing. He makes another soft sound, scrolling, and then he clicks his mouse a couple times.

Gwil glances over at him, then does a double take. “Love,” he says. “I thought you were working on your presentation.”

Ben shrugs. “I’m taking a break.”

“Don’t we have enough houses to see?” Gwil asks. They’re on the train together, Aber to London, where Rami and Joe will get on and travel with them to Perth. They’re staying for a couple days. They each have a few viewings scheduled, because the start date of Ben’s job is coming quicker than he likes to think, and they really need to get it sorted. Luckily, they don’t seem to be fighting over any houses, and aren’t looking at the same ones.

“I just…” Ben sighs. “I keep thinking we must be missing one.” He pushes his glasses up further.

“I think we’ve done plenty of looking,” Gwil says. “So has the estate agent. We told her what we wanted.” Ben whines softly, and Gwil chuckles. “What exactly do you think we’re missing?”

“A really nice three-bedroom house directly across the street from the train station,” Ben says. “Better yet, _at_ the train station?”

“Well, we both know that doesn’t exist,” Gwil says.

“But I want it to. I hate the idea that I’m going to have to get off the train at the end of the day, and then drive home,” Ben says. “I want to just be able to— train, off, home. Where is that?”

“And what have you found?” Gwil asks.

“A two-bedroom flat,” Ben says. 

“I see.”

“But it’s only a nine minute walk from the train,” Ben says. “It’s _right_ there.”

“It’s not big enough, love.”

“There’s a three-bedroom flat,” Ben says, “also just a ten minute walk away.”

“We also agreed on a house,” Gwil says. “Also, if I may ask, what’s the difference between a ten minute walk and a ten minute drive?” Ben looks at him, and Gwil raises his eyebrows expectantly. “You know, I was talking to Rami.”

“What about?”

“Joe and you seem to be having the same issues, love,” Gwil says. “Stop looking for houses.” Ben groans and closes his laptop. “You’re overthinking it, love, come here.” He wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him. He kisses the top of his head. 

“I was just thinking that it’d be nicer to live right in the city,” Ben says, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. “Just…walk to the cinema. To get coffee.”

“You’ve been spoiled the last few years,” Gwil says. “How far did you have to go to get to the cinema in Sherborne?”

“We drove ten minutes to the Cineworld in Yeovil.”

Gwil rolls his eyes, laughing. “Do you know what we had to do to go to a cinema in my day?”

“Oh— ugh, don’t— stop it,” Ben says. “I can’t— it’s the 21st century, I want modern conveniences! Don’t judge me. So what if I’m spoiled, I bloody well deserve it.”

“I’m not judging,” Gwil says. He smiles. “Well, just a little.” He groans as he stretches out in the seat as much as he can. “Who knows more about cars, you or Joe?”

Ben shrugs. “Probably Joe, but he still doesn’t know a lot. Why?”

“Just wondering,” Gwil says. “Once we move, we’ll need a car. Or two. And I need to know who to trust.”

“The Internet,” Ben says. “Oh, and Felix. He knows cars, he’ll help.”

“Perfect,” Gwil says, snapping his fingers. He settles in his seat, looking out the window. “Are you going to go back to working on your presentation?”

“No,” Ben says. “I’m trying a new method to soothe my nerves.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“I’m trying to pretend that I’m back at the IIS. Oddly enough, it helps. It’s not my dissertation. This is just another HR presentation on our updated benefits policy.”

Gwil snorts. “Riveting.”

“And you wonder why Joe’s my only mate.”

“No, I don’t.”

Ben’s mouth falls open in surprise, and Gwil laughs, tugging him back in as Ben tries to wiggle away from him. “Making _fun_ of me—”

“I would _never_!”

Ben gives up and settles back down against Gwil. “Do you want to look at houses with me?”

“No, I don’t,” Gwil says. “I’m perfectly happy with the ones we’re going to see.”

“Do you want to watch something online?”

“Sure, that sounds nice.”

Ben moves his laptop over to the tray table in front of Gwil, and logs in. “ _Escape to the Country_?” he asks with a smile.

“I don’t think so.”

Ben puts his glasses back on. “ _Love It or List It_?”

Gwil groans, shaking his head in amusement. “Why don’t we forget about houses for right now?”

“Ugh, fine. You’re no fun.”

\+ + + + +

Rami hooks his arm around Gwil’s, smiling up at him. “How are you?”

“Fine, thank you.” Gwil shifts in his seat, moving closer to Rami. “How has your day been?”

“Good,” Rami says. “I snuggled with Augie all morning.”

“Oh? And what did he think about that?”

“I just wanted to let him know that I do love him very much, and that soon, there won’t be as much traveling and he won’t be left alone so often. That he’ll have a new home, and everything will be alright, because we’ll spend all day together.”

Gwil smiles. “And did he have anything to say about that?”

“Not really, no,” Rami says. “But I do wonder what he’ll think about moving. He’s been in that flat since he was just a kitten. Remember that?”

“I do,” Gwil says. “He was very small.”

“He was adorable,” Rami says. “Well, he still is.” He smiles, making a soft excited noise. “Can you believe we’re going to Perth. To find a _house_?”

“Not really, no,” Gwil admits. “It all still feels very…surreal. Odd. Of all the places, I didn’t think it would be Perth.”

“But you’re okay with it?” Rami asks.

Gwil nods. “I think so, yes. It’s— I am okay. But it is still strange.”

Rami rests his head against Gwil’s arm. “I’m here.”

“I know,” Gwil says. “And what about you?” He reaches up, fixing a couple pieces of Rami’s hair. “That’s the last place you saw Sami.”

“I know,” Rami says softly. “And of course, I miss him. But I never really think of how we said goodbye. I just think of the good memories. And it means that— I don’t know. Sami and I are sort of coming home.” He looks up at Gwil, eyes shining bright. “Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does,” Gwil says. “You’ll raise your son in the last place your brother lived. You’ll be able to— take him to places we went together. They’ll have seen the same things.”

“Isn’t that wonderful,” Rami says. “I’ll be able to show him— all of it. I want him to know his uncle.”

“I know,” Gwil says. “And he will. I’ll help.”

“Do you think I could convince Joe to let us live in the same old flat the BIS gave us?” Rami asks, and Gwil laughs. 

“I— no,” Gwil says. “A two-bedroom flat? From the 1930s? Oh, I think Joe has grander dreams for you than that.”

“I think so too,” Rami says. He settles back in his seat, looking over at Sami, Ben, and Joe. He watches them for a moment, then looks back at the seat in front of him. “Perth,” he says again. He laughs softly. “Oh, Gwil. It’s home.”

“It certainly will be,” Gwil says, leaning in to kiss the top of Rami’s head before he playfully messes up all the curls he’d just fixed.

“Stop it,” Rami whines, pulling away, and Gwil laughs, pulling him back in.

\+ + + + +

They check into the hotel across the street from the train station, and then Joe and Ben walk to the car rental place down the road. They won’t need the cars for the rest of the day, but tomorrow, when they start looking at houses, they will. One of the houses they’re looking at is three miles out of town, and they’re not walking that with a baby.

Joe slings his arm around Ben’s shoulders as they walk back into the hotel, smiling at him. “Benny,” he says.

“Hmm.”

“This is amazing.”

Ben chuckles, hitting the up button on the elevator. “I never thought we’d be saying that, three-and-a-half years ago.” He looks at Joe. “You really alright living in Perth?”

“Can’t wait.” Joe gives him a playful shake, and they head upstairs to Joe and Rami’s room, where Rami and Gwil are hanging out with Sami. “What do you guys think?” Joe asks as they walk into the room.

“About?” Rami asks.

Joe shrugs. “What’s our plan for the night?”

“Dinner,” Gwil says.

Joe smiles. “Well, _obviously_.”

“We have a long day tomorrow,” Ben says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “We shouldn’t be out too late.”

“Rami and I aren’t allowed out late anymore anyway,” Joe says. “This little one’s got a bed time.”

“Does he mean you?” Gwil asks, looking at Rami. He scoffs and rolls his eyes, and Gwil grins. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” Rami says. “I have something I want to show Sami, and then we can get supper. Is that alright?”

The others look around, and shrug. “Sure,” Ben says, “sounds good to me.”

They get ready, and get Sami in his buggy, and they head downstairs. Rami looks around, and then starts the leading way. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Joe asks, looking up at Gwil.

“No, but I have a guess.”

His guess is right, and after a couple minutes, Rami stops them in front of the building that he recognized when he and Joe were first together in Perth. His old flat with Sami, still here. Updated, but the same.

“Oh, the memories here,” Gwil says softly.

“Let me see,” Rami says, lifting Sami up, holding him in his arms. “Look,” he says, pointing. “Do you see? Baba used to live here.”

“Wow, buddy, look at that,” Joe says, rubbing Rami’s back. “Baba’s old house.”

Rami smiles, looking back and forth between Sami and the building. “It’s still here, over a hundred years later.”

“I can’t believe it’s up to code,” Ben murmurs, and Gwil smiles.

Rami kisses Sami on the cheek, making a soft sound. “I just wanted you to see it, habibi. So you know that…leaving London might be hard, but this place is home too, alright?”

“It is,” Joe says, pulling Rami close. “I promise I’ll take care of you here.”

“I know,” Rami says. He stands there, looking up at the building for a few moments longer, before he gently clears his throat. “I suppose can eat now,” he says.

“If you’re alright,” Ben says. “We can wait a little longer.”

“I…” Rami shifts on his feet, looking at Sami. “Yes, alright.”

“Okay,” Gwil says, and the others stand there, looking up at the building as well.

\+ + + + +

After they eat, they go back to the hotel, and put Sami down to sleep. They stay up, watching TV and talking about the houses they’re going to see tomorrow. Ben talks about practicing his presentation some more, getting help from Rami, since he just presented a year ago as well.

They go to bed…not early, but a little earlier than they might otherwise. In the morning, Sami wakes Rami and Joe with his sounds of hunger.

Joe rolls over, snuggling against Rami. “Why does he have to eat so much?”

“He’s a growing boy,” Rami says. “I’m awake, I’ll get him.”

Joe groans, then pushes himself up. “No, I…I’ll do it. Dad Mode activated.” He yawns, and walks over to the bottles of pre-made formula they put out on the desk the night before. He opens one and gets it ready, then walks over to Sami. “Hi, good morning,” he says. “Gosh, you don’t let Baba and I get away with anything, do you?” He picks him up, then walks back over to sit down in the desk chair. “Never sleep in again in my life.”

“We had to be up early anyway,” Rami says, making a soft noise as he stretches out in bed. “And we’ll sleep in again someday.”

“He’s pretty cute,” Joe says. “So it’s hard to be mad.” He smiles down at Sami. “Hi. Yes, aren’t you cute? How are you? Did you sleep well?” He shifts Sami in his arms, then looks at Rami. “Do babies dream?”

“I don’t think so, no,” Rami says softly, rolling onto his stomach.

“I wonder what he thinks about then.” Joe leans in, kissing Sami’s forehead. “What do you think?”

“How excited he is for the big day,” Rami says. He yawns again, burying his face in the pillow. “We’re going to be so tired.”

“We already are.”

“Mm, exactly.”

\+ + + + +

A couple hours later, Ben and Gwil are looking at the first house they had on their list. Rami and Joe were meant to be there with them, but as they were heading to the car, Rami had texted to say they’d be a bit late, but to go on ahead. Apparently Sami needed some washing up.

“What do you think?” Ben asks, looking up at Gwil.

“I love how close it is to the river,” Gwil says, looking out the window over the back garden. “We’re _on_ it. It’s beautiful. What a view.”

“Everything seems so new,” Ben says.

“It certainly does.” Gwil looks around. “It’s very clean. Bright.”

Ben looks over at Stephanie, the estate agent they were working with. “Is it? New, I mean.”

“It’s about fifty years old,” she says. “But it’s been completely redone in the last six months. Also, planning permission has been approved for a conservatory to be added on.”

“I do like it,” Gwil says. “It’s cozy. And it’s as close to the town centre as we’re going to get. I mean, look at it. We can look out— I love the river. Right there. I can't get over the view."

“It is nice.” Ben makes a soft sound, walking out of the living room— or, what _would_ be the living room, if it had any furniture in it. He walks into the dining room, then turns to look at the kitchen. He runs his fingertips over the countertop, opening a couple cupboards. He’s never looked at buying an actual house before today, so he has no idea what he’s supposed to be looking for. He just knows he won’t be like one of those people on TV who cries about not being able to buy a house because he doesn’t like the paint colour.

Gwil walks into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. “How do we do this?”

“Decide, you mean?”

Gwil nods. “Score them? Pros and cons?”

“Write them down and draw them out of a hat?”

Gwil chuckles. “Risky. I love it.”

Ben shrugs. “I mean, I’m not ready to make a decision now, obviously.”

“God no,” Gwil says. “It’s only the first one. But are we keeping it on the list, or no.”

“No, we can definitely keep it on the list,” Ben says. “It’s not a no. And I do really like parts of it. It’s pretty.”

“I love the river.”

“You’ve said that, multiple times.” Ben chuckles. “I like that you like it.”

“I want you to like too,” Gwil says. “It’s our house.”

“It’s your money.”

Gwil shakes his head. “Don’t say that,” he says. “I— I don’t think of it that way.” He holds his hand out to Ben. “Love. Do you like it?”

“I do,” Ben says, taking Gwil’s hand. “I…it’s nice.”

“But?”

"I don’t know,” Ben says. “It’s nice. But it’s not like, _wow_. You know? But also, I think I’ve been spoiled by television. Any place that we live will be lovely.” He gives Gwil a quick kiss. “It’s very quaint.”

“Oh, I see,” Gwil says. “You think it’s too small.”

“No, not at all,” Ben says. “I like it, Gwil, I swear. I’d be happy here. I just want to see something else too.”

“Okay,” Gwil says, kissing Ben’s temple. “We won’t run to the bank _just_ yet.”

“I don’t think I know how to look at houses,” Ben says. “What sorts of things should I be asking?”

“I don’t know,” Gwil says. “Uh…I’ve heard people on TV say _good bones_ a lot. Does the house have good bones.”

Ben laughs, resting his forehead against Gwil’s chest. “We shouldn’t be allowed to make a decision this big.”

“Oh, we’ll be fine,” Gwil says. “We can do it! If Rami and Joe can figure it out, surely—”

“Where are they anyway?” Ben asks, glancing at his watch. “How big of a mess can he have made?”

“I don’t want to know,” Gwil says. “I hope we never find out.” He pats Ben on the back. “We can wait a few more minutes, I think. Let’s go out to the garden.” They walk back into the sitting room, where the doors lead out to the terrace and the back garden. A few minutes later, they’re down by the water’s edge, looking around, when Joe and Rami walk outside, carrying Sami.

“Terribly sorry,” Rami says.

“Are you all alright?” Ben asks. “Is he sick?”

“He’s fine," Joe says. “Just messy.”

“We had to give him a bath,” Rami says. “It wasn’t in the schedule.”

“It’s okay,” Gwil says. “As long as you’re okay. We didn’t get too far, we’ve just been looking around.”

“So?” Joe asks. “Great backyard. What do you think?”

“We’re keeping it on the list,” Gwil says. “We like it.”

“I really do too,” Rami says. “It’s nice.”

“You can have it if we don’t,” Ben says.

“I just might,” Rami says. “Though having Sami so close to the water would make me terribly nervous.”

“Oh,” Gwil says, looking at Ben. “That’s a good point.”

“A _very_ good point,” Ben says. “And what if the girls got out by mistake?”

“Could we build a fence?”

“But then the view.”

“Oh,” Rami says, looking back and forth between them. “I’m sorry to have ruined it.”

“It’s fine,” Gwil says. “Better now than…” He looks over at the water, sighing. “It probably floods anyway.”

“It’d be awful,” Ben says.

“Geez, babe, way to kill their dreams!” Joe says.

“I’m sorry!” Rami exclaims. “This just hasn’t been a good start to the day, has it?”

“It’s really alright,” Ben says. He smiles at Sami. “You’ve done a brilliant job of stressing them out, haven’t you?”

“It’s fine,” Gwil says. “Come on. Let’s go.” They walk back into the house, and he glances back at the water one more time. 

They coordinate the address of the next house with Stephanie; other than starting here because it was so close to the hotel, they’re starting on the west side of the city. First is another house that Ben and Gwil were considering, but in person, it doesn’t really interest them. There’s nothing green around the house, nowhere for Sami to play, or for Gwil to do some gardening. The entire thing is very beige, inside and out.

“I don’t know exactly what we’re looking for,” Gwil says to Ben as they get back in the car. “But I don’t think it was that.”

“Neither do I.”

The next house is about a ten minute drive outside of the city centre, and it’s one that Joe and Rami had wanted to look at. Mostly because it’s quite close to a good school for Sami. It’s set far back from the road, down a long drive shaded by massive trees on either side. By the time they get out of the car, Rami is already protesting. 

“What’s wrong?” Ben asks, climbing out of the car.

“This isn’t a house, it’s an _estate_ ,” Rami says. “This is a mansion!”

“It’s absolutely gorgeous,” Gwil says, looking around. “I— wow. It looks— this is quite old-fashioned.”

Stephanie walks over to them, looking at her iPad for information. “It is a Georgian mansion, dating from circa 1800.”

Ben’s mouth falls open, and he looks at Joe. “Bloody hell, mate,” he says.

“Babe, this is so you,” Joe says.

“Me?” Rami asks. “Why, because— I’m not that old.”

“We gotta get in there,” Joe says. He gently bounces Sami in his arms, looking at the house. “Wow, Sami, what do you think of this? It feels like we’re in, like… _Sense and Sensibility_.” He looks over at Ben. “Sort of the right time frame?”

“Bang on,” Ben says.

Stephanie lets them into the house, where they’re greeted with a long hallway. On their left is the dining room, with fireplace. On the right is a large sitting room with— 

“Another fireplace,” Joe says. “Wow.”

“Joe,” Rami says. “This is too much.”

“We haven’t even looked at it yet, babe. Come on.” Joe smiles, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Please? Just look.”

They continue through the house, as Stephanie explains the rooms and features. Six bedrooms, steam shower, sauna, conservatory.

“This kitchen is bloody amazing,” Gwil says, looking around. “Imagine what you could cook in here.”

“I think you’re getting a little too excited here, Gwil,” Joe says. “This is our house, not yours.”

Ben looks over at Rami, reaching out to gently nudge his arm. “Yeah?” he asks softly.

Rami shrugs. “It’s nice,” he says.

“Let’s go outside,” Ben says, opening the doors that lead out from the kitchen into the large garden. “Wow,” he says. “This is…” He looks at Rami. “Imagine Sami running around out here. He’d love it.” Rami doesn’t say anything, so Ben glances back towards the house. “You know, I’m a bit worried that Joe and Gwil might want to live here together.”

Rami finally smiles at that. “They’re in there dreaming up all sorts of delicious meals they’ll be able to make in the kitchen.”

“While you and I are stuck out here in the woodshed.”

“It’s what they’ve always wanted.” Rami walks around, looking up at the trees. He rocks back and forth on his feet, and then breaks into a sprint, running around.

“What are you doing?” Ben calls out.

Rami comes to a stop, then turns around to look at Ben. “I don’t know,” he says. “Seeing what Sami would see!” He stretches out. “I don’t know. Not used to having a garden.” He jogs back over to Ben. “The air is lovely fresh.”

Ben smiles at Rami. “I think you like it,” he says.

“I don’t know.” Rami looks around some more. “It’s too much.”

“That bathtub was gorgeous,” Ben says.

“I don’t need a Georgian mansion.”

“Who does?” Ben asks. “I’m serious though, I think Joe and Gwil want it.”

Rami shakes his head, and walks back into the kitchen, followed by a frowning Ben.

“What’s it like outside?” Joe asks. “Nice?”

“Pretty,” Rami says, walking over to look into the utility room.

“I love it,” Joe says. “What do you think, Sami? Huh? What do you think?”

“The school is only a five minute walk down the road,” Stephanie says.

“Wow,” Joe says. “Think about it, Sami.” He smiles at Rami. “Huh?”

“I’d just like to keep looking,” Rami says. “That’s all.” He smiles at Stephanie. “Where are we going next?”

“We’re heading back towards the city centre,” Stephanie says. “Then we’re going to Scone.”

“Ooh, exciting,” Joe says. “We love Scone. Got married there.” As they all walk out of the house together, he leans in towards Rami. “Are you okay?” he asks softly.

“That house was too big,” Rami says.

“Okay,” Joe says, and he sighs, opening the car door so he can strap Sami into his carseat.

The next house is almost right in the city centre, maybe a two minute drive from the cinema. But because it’s right in the city, there’s no garden, no grass, no trees, nothing. And though none of them really want to be picky, they don’t like the inside of the house either, which reminds both Ben and Joe of their grandparents’ houses.

The next two houses they look at are practically right beside each in a small neighbourhood on the way to Scone— one for Ben and Gwil, one for Rami and Joe. Ben and Gwil both like the one that they’re there to look at; there isn’t much planted there, but there’s plenty of room for it, which excites Gwil.

Rami and Joe are more divided on the house that they’re looking at. It’s certainly big enough, without being a mansion, so Rami’s more open to it. The kitchen is nice. There’s even a covered area out back for them to have a dining table, so they can eat outside and watch Sami play.

“What do you think?” Gwil asks.

“I like it,” Rami says, nodding slowly as he looks around. “Not really how it’s decorated, but we could change that. It’s nice.”

“What about you?” Ben asks, looking at Joe, who seems a lot less excited.

“Uh…” Joe gives Ben a small smile, but it seems forced. “Well. If you and Gwil buy the other place, I guess…we’ll be like neighbours?”

“You’d love that,” Ben says.

“Heck yeah. So would Sami.”

“Let me see him.” Ben takes Sami from Joe, looking around. “I think Rami’s right, once you painted it and— this doesn’t look like your house, but it could be.” He kisses Sami’s cheek, holding him close. “What about you? Which room would be yours?” He starts walking around with Sami, gently talking to him, while Rami and Gwil look around together.

“It’s still a bit too big,” Rami says, “but much more manageable. This is a nice house.”

“It’s not that big,” Gwil says. “But it is nice. I like the kitchen.”

“Me too.”

Joe sighs, sitting down at the table in the dining room. He looks around, trying not to pout. It certainly is nice; it sort of reminds him of the house that he grew up in. It has a cozy feel. But, and he feels totally spoiled as he thinks it, it’s not the house from earlier. Which, mansion or not, that’s the one he wants. But Rami was so obviously against it, it’s hard for him to argue in its favour.

Eventually, Joe stands up again and looks around the house, because he doesn’t want to look such a downer and ruin everybody else’s nice day. He looks in the bathrooms, and knows he’d want them redone with a bigger bathtub. But fine. Whatever. 

When he comes back downstairs, Rami and Gwil are excitedly talking about things they can grow in the garden, and Ben is standing quietly by, letting Sami use his knuckle as a teething ring.

“He’s drooling all over you,” Joe says.

“It’s alright,” Ben says. “I’ll wash up.” He watches Joe for a few moments. “You're not usually so down.”

Joe shrugs. “It’s fine.” 

By the time they leave the house to go look at the next one, Rami seems absolutely set on it— that’s the one, they may as well just sign the paperwork now. “Didn’t you like it?” Rami asks, buckling Sami in.

Joe sighs, climbing into the front seat. “Sure,” he says flatly.

“What was wrong with it?”

“I don’t know,” Joe says. “I just didn’t get as excited about it as you did. It was fine.”

“Oh, I thought it was lovely.”

“I thought the bigger one was nice.”

“We don’t need to live there. That was ridiculous. Let someone with five children move in there. We’d be fine here.”

Joe starts the car, carefully pulling out of the driveway, following behind Stephanie. 

“Are you upset with me?”

“What? No, of course not.” Joe glances over at him. “When have I ever been upset with you?”

“Right now, I think.”

“I think we just disagree on what we want,” Joe says.

“It was lovely, though,” Rami says, glancing back to look at the house before they drive too far.

“It was kind of ugly.”

Rami’s mouth falls open. “ _Really_?” 

Joe shrugs. “We have different tastes, that’s okay.”

“Then how do we choose?” Rami asks.

“That part I’m not sure on yet,” Joe says. He gives Rami a sympathetic smile, and reaches out to squeeze his hand. They’re so used to always agreeing on things. They almost never disagree on anything, so disagreeing on something this big is…odd. But manageable, right?

The next house is one that Ben and Gwil are looking at in Scone— it’s nice, and has a lovely conservatory which Ben didn’t even know was a thing he wanted in a house until he saw them today. But neither of them like the neighbourhood or how close they are to the neighbours themselves. They want a bit more privacy.

Stephanie leads them out into what seems like the middle of nowhere, the green Scottish countryside. It seems like there’s nothing around for miles, except for a small cluster of stonework houses. She leads them into one of the houses, telling them it’s called Highpoint, explaining that most of the green in front of the house is an actual green— they’re on the outer edge of a large golf course in the area.

It’s another big house, so Joe is already pretty sure that Rami won’t like it. There’d be too many bedrooms or bathrooms or something. But surprisingly, he seems to be won over. The Georgian mansion looked like a mansion and felt like one too— each room sort gave you the sense of being in a museum, where you’d get in trouble for touching something or smudging the wall. This house looks like that way from the outside, but has been updated on the inside, with a warm kitchen, and a living room that reminds them all of the living room in their flat. Inside, it feels like a normal house, not something out of a Jane Austen novel.

And it has a gorgeous sunroom that makes Joe immediately want to lounge in with a good book.

“Look, love,” Gwil says, shifting Sami in his arms. “They have a _games_ room, just like we’ve always wanted.”

“Just like you decided you want two months ago, you mean.”

“Just the same!”

“What do you think?” Joe asks, finding Rami in one of the bathrooms upstairs.

“It’s nice,” Rami says.

Joe smiles. “Yeah? How nice?”

“It’s…” Rami dances his fingers along the sink. “It’s really pretty.”

“Let’s talk our list,” Joe says. “Bathroom downstairs so Sami won’t have to take the stairs right away.”

“That’s a big one,” Rami says. 

“I liked the sunroom,” Joe says.

Rami nods. “So do I. It— imagine sitting there, watching the rain. I bet it’d be lovely, with the lightening. We’d have to ask about schools, though. We’re sort of in the middle of nowhere, there might not be one nearby.”

“I like sort of being in the middle of nowhere, though,” Joe says. “The golf course thing is a bit weird, but I don’t know. There’s a lot of green out there for our kid to run around.” He smiles at Rami. “Can we keep it on the list?”

“Yes, I think so,” Rami says. “But schools. And the neighbours. Who else lives so close to here?”

“Let’s ask.” Joe takes Rami’s hand, and they finish walking around upstairs together, before they head back down. They find Stephanie talking to Ben and Gwil about a hiking trail nearby, while Sami distracts himself with Gwil’s jacket. They wait a moment, and then ask about schools; n on her iPad, Stephanie shows them where the nearest school is, and then Rami asks about the neighbours. 

“Let me see.” Stephanie leads them outside so that she can look at the houses while comparing them to the map she has on her iPad. “So, that’s Lyndoch House,” she says, pointing. “Beside that is Two Mile House. And across the street is— I think Stonegarth. I know the houses are all fairly close together, but there shouldn’t be any issue with noise. You’d be the only family— well, with young children. I know we sold Two Mile House in just the last couple years, and I think they mainly use it as a holiday home when they want to come here and golf.”

Rami looks at the buildings, nodding as he counts them. “What’s that one then?” he asks, pointing to the house nearest to them, that Stephanie didn’t name. 

“Well, that’s Stonehaven. I have the keys here. I assume you want to look there too.”

“Look where?” Joe asks.

“Stonehaven. The second house.”

Gwil grins, looking back and forth between Rami and Joe. “ _Two_ houses? My my, who’s posh now.” He kisses Sami’s head, gently bouncing his knees. “You might have the whole place to yourself.”

“Two— what?” Rami asks. “We don’t need two houses.”

“The property comes with two,” Stephanie says.

“Did you know that?” Rami asks, looking at Joe.

“No, I had no idea,” Joe says. “I looked— what?” He takes out his phone, googling to find the listing he had looked at. “Five bedroom detached house,” he says. He opens the photos, then looks at the floor plans. “Oh— uh, yeah.” He shows Rami. “There are two. Highpoint and Stonehaven.”

“They come together,” Stephanie says.

“Well, that’s just ridiculous,” Rami says. 

“It’s not _ridiculous_ ,” Joe says. “You were just here asking about schools for Sami! You like it.”

“I like this _one_ ,” Rami says. “I’m not buying two houses.”

“Given the location,” Stephanie says, “and the houses themselves, you’re not actually paying any extra for Stonehaven. Two Mile House was listed for almost the same as both these properties together. And honestly, Two Mile isn’t as nice.”

“Babe—”

“No,” Rami says. “Certainly not. I liked the other house, with the dining room outside.”

“Well, I didn’t,” Joe says, “I like this one.”

“Well, we’re not getting this one,” Rami says. “ _Two_ houses? You’re joking. What— what would we even do with two houses?”

“Rent it to these two!” Joe exclaims, gesturing towards Ben and Gwil.

“Uh, beg pardon?” Ben asks.

“Come on,” Joe says. “That’d be amazing. You guys would be right here, we’d be _neighbours_ , actual neighbours right beside each other. How amazing is that?”

Ben and Gwil glance at each other, then Ben looks down at his feet. “I…don’t know about that,” Gwil says carefully. “We’re not done looking at houses. And I’ve liked the ones we’ve already seen.”

“Right, but this is right here,” Joe says, gesturing to the other house. “It’d be great.”

“Joe, we don’t have to be right beside each other to see each other every day,” Ben says. “We will anyway. Besides, I want to be closer to the train station so I don’t hate myself in the morning.”

“Yes, we’d like to be closer to the city centre,” Gwil says. “I don’t want to have to drive everywhere. It’s lovely for you, though.”

“Do you want to see inside?” Stephanie asks, holding up the keys.

“Yes,” Joe says, at the same time that Rami says, “ _no_.” 

Stephanie stands there, still holding the keys up, unsure of which one to listen to.

“Yes, please,” Joe says. “Even if I have to look at it alone. Thank you.” He starts walking towards the front door of Stonehaven, and Stephanie follows alongside him.

“He’s being ridiculous if he thinks we’re moving here,” Rami says.

Gwil hesitates. “I’m…going to look at it with him.”

“What?” Ben asks. “No! I don’t— Gwil, I don’t really want to live here. This place really isn’t for me.”

“I know that,” Gwil says. He looks at Sami, giving him a small smile. “But we’re just looking with Joe. We’ll be back.” He kisses Ben on the cheek and then hurries after them, making faces at Sami as they go.

Ben and Rami look at each other. Rami sighs, and Ben turns to look out over the golf course. “Do you golf?” Ben asks, and Rami looks at him. “Right, I…no. I’ve known you three years, we’ve never golfed.”

“We’re not moving here,” Rami says.

“Okay,” Ben says. “I am remaining neutral here.”

“ _Two_ houses? Two. That’s complete insanity, Ben.”

“I don’t think Joe knew that, though.”

"I don’t know who he thinks we are— or, at least, who _I_ am, but I’m not living here.”

Ben bites on the inside of his lip, trying not to say anything and argue with Rami, who seems angrier than he’s seen him in…awhile. He glances back towards the second house, thinking that he should have volunteered to watch Sami. 

Rami groans, looking out over the golf course. He kicks at a tiny pebble, then walks back into the house. 

Ben stays where he is, looking out over the large green fields. It is a gorgeous spot to live, even if it is on a golf course. But he’s not going to buy a house two feet from Joe’s front door. He looks around, thinking about the hiking trails Stephanie had mentioned. He wonders where they’d end up if they kept driving down the road that leads further into the woods, away from Perth. It would be nice to explore out here. Or anywhere. He’s excited to move to Perth and really settle in, see more than they did when they were here for the program. Not if his best mates are fighting though. This is just awkward.

A few minutes later, Joe and Gwil come out of the house, Gwil still carrying Sami in his arms while Joe and Stephanie chat. Ben tentatively approaches Gwil. “How was it?” he asks.

“Lovely,” Gwil says. “Another four bedrooms. I think it must have been a guest house for a very wealthy family.” He looks around. “Rami?”

Ben shrugs. “Inside. I— he’s not in a good mood.”

“No, certainly not.” Gwil smiles at Sami. “I think he’s tired.”

“Which one?”

“Fair enough.”

Once they’re inside, and find Rami in the kitchen, Stephanie looks at her iPad. “So,” she says. “Are we still on for this again tomorrow?”

Ben and Gwil look at each other. “Uh, I am,” Gwil says. “Certainly. I’d like to see more.”

Ben nods. “Me too.”

“Brilliant,” Stephanie says, smiling at them. Then she looks at Rami and Joe. “Perhaps we should talk about what features you’d like to see in other houses so I know what to offer you. I can look at new listings tonight.”

Joe looks at Rami, who says nothing, and then shrugs. “Uh, yeah, sure,” he says. “I— okay.”

“No more mansions,” Rami says.

Joe purses his lips. “Right,” he says, voice tight. “No more mansions.”

“Okay,” Stephanie says. “I’ll look at the houses we’re going to tomorrow, make sure none of them are— make sure they’re smaller.”

There’s an awkward silence, and then Ben gently clears his throat, offering Stephanie his hand. “Thank you so much for today,” he says, in a voice that says he used to do policy work. “Can you just email us to confirm the address we should meet you at tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Stephanie says. “I’ll stay here and lock up, and see the four— five,” she says, smiling at Sami. “Of you tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much,” Gwil says. The four of them walk out of the house, heading back to their respective cars. Gwil hands Sami over to Rami, smiling at him. “It is nice,” he says softly.

“Are we going out to eat?” Ben asks. “I’m starving.”

“Sami needs a nap,” Rami says. “We’re going to the hotel.”

Gwil glances at Ben. “How about we get some takeaway, bring it back. That way we can eat and Sami can sleep.” He looks at Rami and Joe, trying to smile and sound upbeat.

Rami and Joe look at each other, neither saying anything.

“Or…” Gwil says. “Uh. We can see each other for breakfast tomorrow?”

“That might be better,” Rami says. 

“I’ll just run out and get us food later,” Joe says.

“Fair enough,” Ben says. “Uh…have a good…day, then.” He looks at Gwil, unsure of what else to say. “I— practice my dissertation,” he murmurs, mostly to himself. Gwil and Ben get in the car, and Ben sighs, heading falling forward, gently hitting the steering wheel.

“Are they fighting?” Gwil asks. “I've never seen them fighting before.”

“I don’t know,” Ben whines. “It’s just a house, how can they be so upset about a house?” He lifts his head up, looking at Gwil. "I don’t like it. Them fighting, I mean. The house is gorgeous.”

“It really is,” Gwil says. “I…wow.”

“Do _you_ want to live there too?” Ben asks.

“No, not at all,” Gwil says. “I want to be able to walk to town. We’d be an hour away out here, I think. But it is nice.”

“It’s really pretty,” Ben says. He sighs, then straightens up, starting the car. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Well, it seems we’re very free,” Gwil says. “Dinner and a movie?”

“Brilliant,” Ben says, carefully driving out of the driveway.

\+ + + + +

Rami sets Sami down in his cot, smiling at him, tracing a gentle circle over his cheek. “It was a long day, wasn't it, habibi?” He makes a soft sound. “You sleep for a bit, and then when you wake up, maybe we’ll go outside for a walk.” He straightens up, looking over when Joe walks out of the bathroom.

Joe checks his phone at the desk, and then he moves the curtains aside, looking out the window. 

“Well?”

Joe sighs, turning around. “Well, what?”

“I didn't enjoy today.”

“No, I could tell,” Joe says. “And for the record, neither did I.”

Rami makes a quiet sound, almost hurt, then he sits down on the bed. “You can’t get angry at me because I don't want to live there.”

“ _Angry_ isn't the right word,” Joe says. 

“Well, what is?”

“Annoyed? Maybe, I don’t know.” Joe sighs. “I…don’t want to be annoyed at you just because we disagree, but I also don’t like feeling like you’re annoyed with me because…” He gently clears his throat.

“What was wrong with the house I liked?” Rami asks.

“Nothing,” Joe says. “What was wrong with the house I liked?”

“It was pretentious.”

“Ah.” Joe clicks his tongue. “I see. Well, the house you liked was ugly.”

“You said that already.”

“Well, you just called me pretentious, so I feel like—”

“I didn’t call _you_ pretentious, I called the _house_ pretentious.”

Joe pulls out the desk chair, collapsing down in it. “I don’t want to argue.”

“Neither do I,” Rami says. 

“I just want— with any luck, it’s the house Sami is going to grow up in,” Joe says. “His first steps are going to be there, his first word. I just want it to be in a house that’s perfect.” He leans forward in his seat. “Okay, I get not liking the actual two hundred-year-old mansion. That’s off the list, though I will regret missing out on that bathtub. But what was wrong with the house we just looked at?”

“Nothing, except there are two of them,” Rami says. 

“But it’s not like we’re spending any extra money,” Joe says. “You heard her, it’s like, buy one get one free.”

“It’s not—” Rami sighs. “That doesn’t matter.”

Joe frowns. “Then what’s wrong?”

Rami shifts on the mattress, scratching his fingernails over the fabric of his jeans. “I…” He knows what he _wants_ to say, or what he thinks he wants to say. But whether or not he will… He sighs. If he can’t be honest with Joe, then who can be honest with? He married him because he trusts him. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable there.”

“What?” Joe’s up and out of his chair immediately. He crouches in front of him, resting his hands on Rami’s knees. “What do you mean?”

“It’s too big,” Rami says. “Who would we be if we lived there?”

“I…” Joe trails off, not sure of what to say. “We’d be us. Just the same. You, handsome and poised; me, loveable goofball. Sami…too soon to tell.”

“Stop it,” Rami says softly.

“Okay,” Joe says. “Sorry.” He gently clears his throat, and sits back, looking up at Rami. “But we’d still be the same people in a big house.”

“Mansion.”

“I…don’t know the technical definition of a _mansion_ so I can’t argue with that,” Joe says. “But you’d still be you.”

“I wouldn’t feel like me,” Rami says. 

“Okay.” Joe looks over at the cot where Sami is asleep. He lays back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Have you given up?” Rami asks.

“That was a lot of driving today,” Joe says. “I’m not used to it.” 

“Are we still going to look at houses tomorrow?” Rami asks.

“Will it end in divorce?”

Rami swallows hard. “Don’t say that,” he says, voice shaky.

Joe pushes himself up on his elbows, looking at Rami. “I’m really sorry,” he says. “I won’t joke about that again.” He nudges Rami’s foot with his. “I think we should go for Ben and Gwil.”

“Me too,” Rami says. “What about for us?”

“We can,” Joe says. “There might be something nice. But I’m not sure we agree on what we want.” He nudges Rami’s foot again. “Are you not sure about Perth, is that what this is?”

“No, I am,” Rami says. “I’ve just never looked for a house before. I thought it would be different than it was. I like Perth. I liked all the places we saw, the— the city itself.”

“Yeah?” Rami nods. “Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it?”

“It was a good decision,” Rami says. He looks around, biting on his bottom lip. “I’m hungry.”

Joe chuckles. “I was just about to say sorry, but also— I’m hungry too.” He pushes himself up. “I’ll run down to the vending machine to grab something, and then when Sami wakes up, we’ll go for a real meal. Yeah?”

Rami smiles gratefully. “Okay,” he says. “Are we okay?”

“Of course we are.” Joe leans down, kissing the top of Rami’s head. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Joe grabs his wallet and room key, heading out into the hallway in search of snacks. Rami sighs, picking at the blanket on the bed. He actually really liked that house. But it was too much.

He sits there quietly, waiting for Joe to come back, thinking about what it would be like to live in a house like that. He never thought he’d get the chance. He’d always thought about it when he was younger. And surely that was part of the reason he went on the Mercury to begin with, to live a more comfortable life than the one he grew up in. But now, in a house like that, he’d feel too out of place.

\+ + + + +

“So,” Gwil says, reaching out for the marmalade. “How was your night? Is Sami alright?”

“He slept well, thank you,” Rami says. “I think he was tired.”

“It’s a lot of driving around for a kid who doesn’t get driven around much,” Joe says, kissing the top of Sami’s head. “Gotta start looking at some cars, we need one that’s baby-safe.”

“We’re going to ask Felix for advice,” Ben says. “If you want in.”

“How was your night?” Rami asks, stirring his yogurt.

“Lovely, thank you,” Gwil says. “Spent a night out on the town, settling in. Thinking about how we’re going to live here soon. All very exciting.”

“Did you pick a house?” Joe asks.

“No,” Ben says. “Not yet.” He takes a sip of coffee, settling back in his seat.

“I think today,” Gwil says, eagerly rubbing his hands together. “I’ve got a very good feeling about it.”

Rami looks at Joe, then keeps picking at the muesli in his yogurt. “How nice,” he says softly.

Gwil and Ben glance at each other, and then Ben looks at Sami, waving at him across the table. “What did you think?” he asks. He waits for a moment, then nods. “I see, I understand completely.”

“Spilling all our family secrets?” Joe asks softly. “Oh, Sami, how could you.”

After they finish breakfast in the hotel, they all go back upstairs to get ready. They drive to meet Stephanie at the first house, about five minutes away. It’s supposed to be a house for Rami and Joe, with schools nearby, but their interests overlap so much that Ben and Gwil end up liking it just as much, if not more. The best part is the dining room with large doors that lead out to the backyard. 

Stephanie leads them to the next house, which is only a short drive away so that they can stay close to the schools in the area.

“Good,” Rami says. “That’s convenient.” He looks around, running his fingers along the windowsill. “This would be a nice room for Sami.”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Joe says.

Gwil rests his hand on Ben’s lower back, leading him out of the bedroom, into the hall. “They don’t seem particularly excited about it.”

“Or about anything,” Ben says.

“Do you like it?” Gwil asks.

Ben shrugs. “It’s alright, yeah. I mean, most of the places we’ve seen, I _could_ live in. I’m really not that picky.”

“No, neither am I,” Gwil says. 

“It is dated, though,” Ben says. “The kitchen and all that.”

“Is it?” Gwil asks. “I wouldn’t know.”

Ben smiles. “Right, of course. Well, I guess it’s not, then. What’s old is new again.”

“If we walk into a house that looks like my old flat with Roger, I’ll let you know.”

Ben laughs, briefly resting his forehead against Gwil’s arm. “Hopefully things around here have been updated in the last century.”

“You never know,” Gwil says. “She said that house yesterday was fifty years old.”

“Yes, but it’d been fixed up,” Ben says. He looks around the hallway, sighing. “I did like that house.”

“So did I,” Gwil says. “Though we’d never be able to leave Sami outside alone, not even for a second.”

“No, I know.” Ben leans up, kissing Gwil’s cheek. “We’ll be alright.”

“We’ll survive,” Gwil says, and Ben nods. Gwil glances into one of the bedrooms, and then he grins at Ben.

“What?” Gwil nods towards the doorway, and Ben turns, trying to see what Gwil is looking at. “Come _on_ ,” Ben says in exasperations, walking into the bedroom. “Why is there a sink in here?”

“It’s a sign, love," Gwil says, wrapping his arms around Ben. “This is meant to be our house.”

“No, it’s weird,” Ben says, trying to shake Gwil off. “I maintain— it is weird.”

“Convenient.”

“Fucking odd,” Ben says. He runs his fingers over the countertop. “No.” He shakes his head, turning around. “They can’t pick this one.”

“I don’t think they’re going to,” Gwil says.

“Probably not.” Ben sighs, and then make their way back out into the hallway, joining Rami and Joe on the tour Stephanie’s leading them on. “It’s nice!” he says cheerily, smiling at them.

Rami gives him a small smile, rubbing Sami’s back, and Joe shrugs as they walk by.

“Great,” Ben mutters, shaking his head. “Just trying to bring some positivity to the proceedings.”

“I know, love,” Gwil says. “Thank you for trying.”

They look at another house on the same road, which gets about the same level of enthusiasm from Rami and Joe.

“What about a lot?” Stephanie asks.

“A lot of what?” Joe asks.

“Of land,” Stephanie says. “Not at a lot— okay, _lot_ is a noun here.”

“Like, just land you buy,” Joe says. “With nothing on it?”

“There’s plenty available here,” Stephanie says. “Usually the companies have different models for sale, you choose one, they build it. It might help you find something you like exactly where you’d like it.”

Joe and Rami glance at each other. “I’d…rather not,” Rami says. “The idea of having a house built for me feels a bit…ostentatious.”

“And I think we’d like to move quicker than that,” Joe says. “And not worry about— construction or anything like that.”

“There’s another home in Scone I can show you,” Stephanie says. “Again, very close to the school there. Brand new.”

“Sure,” Rami says, trying to sound happy about it. But truthfully, neither he nor Joe were particularly in the mood to look at houses today. Based on the conversations they’d had the night before, while they were out getting something to eat, and later, after Sami went to bed, Joe still likes the house on the golf course. And though Rami didn’t _love_ the house that Joe hates, he’d probably pick it over the others. He almost wishes he never thought of the house on the river being too dangerous. It was nice, and small. That was all they needed. If Ben and Gwil found something else they liked more, it would have been a good choice for Rami and Joe.

The house in Scone is actually lovely. It really is brand new, everything is still fresh and bright. It feels sort of sterile; since no one’s ever lived there before, it kind of feels like a museum. But obviously they could make it their own, with paint and all their furniture and photos. The house stands out on the small, crowded street, surrounded by houses that are much smaller and years older. It’s a bit too much. But it has lovely floor to ceiling windows in the dining room and the sitting room.

Joe sits Sami down on the kitchen counter, keeping hold of his waist as he looks around. “What do you think?” he asks.

“What do _you_ think?” Rami asks.

Joe makes a soft noise, nodding as he keeps looking around. “It’s nice. New. We’d have to have the whole place painted, but that’s…people do that.”

“It’s close to the school,” Rami says.

“It doesn’t have a _lot_ of room outside for Sami to play.”

“No, I noticed that.” Rami assumes there used to be a smaller house here; they probably tore it down to build this one, which is bigger, but now there’s hardly any green space outside. 

“Is any place going to be _perfect_?” Joe asks.

“No, of course not,” Rami says. “But considering you were so concerned about perfection, I’m surprised to hear you’ve changed your mind.” He reaches out, brushing his fingers over Sami’s hair, smiling at him. “What do you think, habibi?”

“I think we can keep it on the list,” Joe says. “I…yeah.”

“Okay,” Rami says. He gives Joe a quick kiss on the cheek. “I don't think we’re going to say yes to anything on this trip.”

“Oh, definitely not,” Joe says. “No. We still need to talk about that.”

“I don’t really want to look anymore,” Rami says softly. “For us, I mean. We can keep going with Ben and Gwil.”

“Okay.” Joe picks Sami back up, kissing his forehead. “We’ll find a place. And we already don’t live in the same city as them, so…if they move here first, that’s fine. We’ll catch up.”

“We do have to move here, though,” Rami says. “Gwil and Ben are only moving to Perth because we said we were. If we back out, they’d hate us.”

“Oh, no,” Joe says, “we are definitely moving here. I like it. Do you?”

Rami nods, smiling. “I do.”

“Okay.” They quickly kiss, and take the brochure from Stephanie that she hands them about this house. She gives them the address of the next house, closer to the city centre.

“It might be a bit difficult to put into the satnav,” she says. “It’s on a private road, so it doesn’t really show up.”

“Oh, posh,” Gwil says.

“But there is a sign that says _private road_ ,” Stephanie says. “Just follow me, you won’t miss it. _Gorgeous_ house.”

Stephanie’s right— it is a bit difficult to find this first time, as the streets leading to it are narrow, and the turn-off would be easy to miss if they weren’t following Stephanie. But she’s also right, because—

“Holy shit,” Ben says as they drive up the hill, and the house comes into view. “No fucking way.”

“Language, love,” Gwil says, and he grins when Ben gives him the finger.

“Are you kidding me?” Ben asks. “Holy shit,” he says again. “Gwil. Look at it.”

“I see it.” Gwil leans forward, looking out the windshield. “That’s…did we pick this?”

“She suggested it for us,” Ben says, pulling into the large driveway. “After we liked the conservatory yesterday.”

“Do we even have to go in?” Gwil asks, looking at Ben.

“If we get this house,” Ben says, “Joe is going to kill us.”

“What?” Gwil asks. “Why would you say that?”

“Because this is _nice_ ,” Ben says. “And if we take it, he’ll complain that he didn’t take it, and he’ll want to know why he can’t have the big house on the golf course.”

“Well, we can’t let that stop us,” Gwil says. “We just came from a house that they both liked. And I’m not picking where I live for…however long, based on what Joe thinks.”

“Well, that’s not true,” Ben says. “We’re moving to Perth for them.”

“Besides that, I mean,” Gwil says. “Now come on, I want to see this.” He eagerly climbs out of the door, rushing over to Stephanie, who has a big smile on her face.

“Well?” she asks.

“You’re joking,” Gwil says. “We love it.”

“Holy crap,” Joe says, as they climb out of the car. “What the heck is this?”

“This is Tree Tops,” Stephanie says. “You’ll see why when we get in and you look at the view.”

Gwil looks around as Stephanie unlocks the large door wooden doors. “I think we can figure it out.” They walk inside, and immediately they can see through the hallway, through the kitchen, and into the conservatory.

“Oh my god,” Ben says, trying not to rush through the house. “I…what the hell.”

“Gwil,” Rami says, “this is…nice.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Gwil says. 

“So, you enter here on the ground floor,” Stephanie says, “and then the stairs in the conservatory take you to the lower ground floor. That’s where most of the bedrooms are, along with a gym, a wine cellar, and a few other smaller rooms.”

“A wine cellar?” Gwil echoes.

“Do you like wine?” Stephanie asks.

“I…guess I do now,” Gwil says. He reaches up, brushing his hair back, looking around. “So up here is…”

“Master bedroom, dining room, kitchen, the usual. There’s a balcony through here, and there’s also one in the master bedroom. So you can have the same view in the morning.”

“Gwil, it’s _so_ green!” Ben calls out. “Look at it.”

“How much of the land is ours?” Gwil asks. “I mean— comes with the house.”

“Two acres with the house,” Stephanie says. She looks at her iPad. “And…ten acres of woodland available separately.”

“Beg pardon?” Gwil asks. 

“There are paths in the woods, for walking or cycling,” Stephanie continues. “Leads you right to the top of Kinnoull Hill. There’s the Dragon’s Hole, and the view at the summit, with the tower. I know the current owners like to watch wildlife, and birds. There are gardens— you can’t quite see them from up here, but they’ve been well-tended to.”

“Gardens,” Gwil murmurs. He looks over at Joe and Rami, and lets out an excited laugh. “I— are you hearing this?”

“I am,” Joe says.

Gwil shakes his head in disbelief, and hurries out into the conservatory, where Ben is looking at the view. “You can see the entire city from up here.”

“I want it.”

Gwil looks at Ben in surprise, smiling. “Beg pardon?”

“Gwil, I’ve never wanted anything more than I want this house.”

“Well, that’s a bit insulting to me—” 

Ben throws himself at Gwil, wrapping his arms around him, and Gwil laughs loudly in surprise. “Gwil, I would— Gwil, I would do _anything_ if this is the house we chose.”

“Anything?” Gwil echoes. “I’m going to remember that. You haven’t looked at anything besides the view.”

“I heard her talk about the woodland and the gardens,” Ben says. “Gwil, this place is perfect for us. For _you_.”

“It’s a lot more rooms than we need,” Gwil says.

“We could— we could each have an office," Ben says. “Sami can have his own room, when he stays over.”

“Let’s at least pretend to look around,” Gwil whispers. “We need to drive a hard bargain.” They carefully walk down the spiral staircase to the lower level, and Ben shouts out “holy shit!” again.

“Well,” Joe says, looking at Rami.

“Sounds like they’ve found their house,” Rami says.

Joe nods. “It sure does.” He tries giving him a small smile. “Should we call dibs on a guest room?”

“Let’s pick out Sami’s,” Rami says, and he starts walking down the hall.

Gwil and Ben wander around the lower level, looking at the bathrooms and bedrooms. “Gwil, I’m not joking,” Ben says.

“I think I know that,” Gwil says. 

“Can you imagine living here?” Ben asks. “I— oh my _god_. That view. We’re actually so close to the city centre, you could walk there!” He takes out his mobile, looking at their location on Google Maps. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“There’s a botanic garden a five minute walk from here,” Ben says. He grins. “Gwil.”

“Love.”

“ _Gwil_.”

Gwil chuckles. “Love.”

“Okay.” Ben blows out a breath, pacing around. “Obviously a house like this comes with a price.”

“As does the ten acres of land with it,” Gwil says.

“Right. And obviously, I’m not working yet,” Ben says, “so…” He gently clears his throat. “A lot of this would be coming from your bank account. And by a lot, I do mean…” He trails off.

“But it would make you happy.”

“Don’t say that.” Ben shakes his head. “I— do you like it?”

“Love, this place is the most beautiful house I’ve ever seen,” Gwil says. “Well, at least the view is. The house…I might want to paint the walls. Decorate it.”

Ben smiles. “You, who the last time you lived in Perth, bought a clock and a record player? You want to _decorate_.”

“I can change,” Gwil says. “Besides, I’m fairly certain my deep depression had something to do with that.”

“I know,” Ben says. “I’m sorry.” He sighs, looking around. “It _is_ beautiful. I don’t know what we need with a gym and a wine cellar or—”

“Oh, I do,” Gwil says, smirking.

“I don’t want to be someone who’s like, let’s just buy a massive house just because we can,” Ben says. “Realistically, it’s twice as big— at least— than we would ever need. Ever. We’ll never fill this house.”

“True. I liked some of the other houses we saw, smaller.”

“We’d be fine in a flat.”

“Hmm, I’d rather a house, but sure.” Gwil reaches his hand out to Ben. “We’d be like royalty up here, on our hill. She said there’s a tower and everything.”

Ben grins, squeezing Gwil’s hand. “There is one thing I want to see first.”

“Lead the way.”

They take the spiral staircase back up, and Ben smiles at Stephanie. “Which way is the master bedroom?” he asks.

“That way,” Stephanie says. “Ensuite, of course. It’s through the dressing room.”

“Oh, how lovely.” Ben and Gwil walk down the hallway, and Ben completely ignores the room itself, heading straight towards the bathroom, which he finds by going through another small room. “Gwil.”

“Yes?”

“Look at that tub.”

Gwil chuckles. “It is very nice.”

“It’s massive. I think even you might in it.” Ben looks at Gwil, and Gwil smiles back at him.

“Is that a yes?” Gwil asks.

“Yes!” Ben wraps his arms around Gwil, pulling him in. “Oh my god, please say you like it.”

“I love it,” Gwil says softly, rubbing Ben’s back. “Do you want this to be our home together?” Ben nods, and Gwil kisses the top of his head. “Well, then let’s go tell Stephanie.”

They walk back out into the hallway, where Rami and Joe are standing with Stephanie.

“I assume it’s a yes,” Rami says. “It’s beautiful, you’d be fools not to.”

“We would be,” Gwil says. “Stephanie, I— well. I don’t— how do you buy a house?”

Ben snorts. “He’s not from here,” he says.

“No, I didn’t think so,” Stephanie says, smiling. “Come on,” she says, waving her iPad. “We can discuss next steps.”

Gwil takes a step forward, and Ben drops his hand. “You go ahead,” Ben says. “Just a sec.”

“Sure.” Gwil follows Stephanie, and Ben turns to Joe and Rami.

“Do you like it?” he asks nervously.

“It’s amazing,” Joe says.

“Are you mad?”

Joe scoffs. “What? No. How could we be mad?”

Ben shrugs. “I don’t know. Yesterday was tense. And now we’ve picked a house.”

“We’re fine,” Joe says, glancing at Rami. “Right?”

“Right,” Rami says softly. “It’s beautiful, Ben. You deserve it.”

Ben reaches out, resting his hand on Rami’s arm. “You deserve it too, you know.” He leans in, kissing Sami's head, and then he turns, following Stephanie and Gwil into the kitchen.

“What did he mean by that?” Rami asks.

Joe sighs. “I don’t know, babe.”

“ _Are_ we mad?” Rami asks softly.

“No, of course not,” Joe says. He kisses his temple. “I’m happy for them. Aren’t you?”

Rami nods, looking around. “Yes, of course. It’s beautiful. And we’ll find a beautiful house too.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Rami and Joe awkwardly stand there in the hallway, unsure of what else there is to say. Sami starts to quietly fuss, and Rami rubs his back. “They’ve got so many rooms, maybe we’ll just move in here,” Joe says, trying to lighten the mood. The look on Rami’s face, though, Joe knows…it didn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One house down! And some tension in the other one! Don't worry, Rami and Joe will be fine, I promise. And if you're wondering what these gorgeous houses look like, I'll be sharing them later once the boys are all moved in (or you can google them by their names now because yes they're all based on real houses because yes I love research, lol).
> 
> Happy Monday, I hope you have a great week!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s not exactly the excited trip home they were all hoping for. They went out for supper in Perth to celebrate Ben and Gwil finding their new home, but Joe didn’t feel great about it. He didn’t exactly feel _bad_ either, and contrary to what Ben was concerned about, he certainly wasn’t _mad_. Just disappointed. He’d always looked forward to it— not just his first house, but his first house with his _husband_. Where his son was going to be raised. He thought they would find the perfect house, like Ben and Gwil, and light up just like they had.

It wasn’t a wasted trip— no time spent with all of them together ever was. But it was tiring. He’s a lot more deflated on the train ride home.

Ben and Gwil can't stay in London; they’ve got to get home to the girls, and Ben has to prepare for his dissertation and final exams. He’s got no time to spare. So they say goodbye at King’s Cross, and Rami and Joe take Sami home.

“Hi, boy,” Rami says, kneeling down in the entryway of the flat to pet Augie. “Did you miss us? How are you?” He picks him up, snuggling him. “Tell me everything.”

“Come on, kid,” Joe says, rubbing Sami’s back. “I bet you must be tired.” He walks upstairs to the nursery, changing Sami’s diaper and putting him in a different outfit for his nap. He puts him down, then goes to get their bags, unpacking and putting things in the laundry. He heads back downstairs, looking at Rami curled up on the sofa with Augie. “You okay?” he asks.

“Tired,” Rami says softly.

“Yeah? You want me to make you something?”

Rami shakes his head. “No, thank you, I’m not hungry yet.”

“Okay.” Joe glances towards the kitchen. “You want to talk?”

“My plan is to rest right here with Augie,” Rami says. “Until we have to go back to Aber.”

“That’s not for a few days.”

“I know.” Rami yawns, kicking his feet as he stretches out, then he curls back up. “We need to find someone to watch Sami.”

“For what?”

“Ben’s dissertation,” Rami says. 

“Well, can’t Sami come?” Joe asks.

“Wouldn’t it be terribly rude if Sami started crying in the middle of his presentation?” Rami asks. 

“Okay,” Joe says. “Fair point. Well…I’ll think about it.” He turns towards the kitchen, and Rami speaks again.

“Are you upset with me?”

“No, for what?” Joe asks.

“Not liking that house,” Rami says, scratching Augie’s nose.

“No,” Joe says. “Because you _did_ like that house. So, I don’t know why we didn’t buy it.” He shifts on his feet, looking down. “Is it because it’s— I don’t make as much as you? Like, I know I’m on leave, but I’m good for it.”

Rami sits up, looking at him. “Oh, Joey, no. It’s…no. Of course not. It has nothing to do with that at all. I know we can afford it— it’s _expensive_. But no. Is that what you think?”

“I just don't get it, is all,” Joe says. “But…whatever. I’m going to make something to eat and get a drink, and I’m going to start looking again.”

“Okay,” Rami says softly, watching Joe walk towards the kitchen.

Joe makes a sandwich and a cup of coffee, then walks back into the living room to set them down. He goes upstairs to grab his laptop, and comes back down to snuggle into one of the chairs. He takes a drink of coffee, and goes to one of the real estate websites he has bookmarked.

“Is Sami sleeping?” Rami asks after a couple minutes.

“Either that, or he’s having a great time up there alone,” Joe says. “But yeah, he was pretty close to out of it when I put him down.”

“He’ll be alright tomorrow,” Rami says. “Once he gets caught back up.”

“Yeah, I’m not worried.” Joe takes a bite of his sandwich. “He sleeps anywhere, so.” He clicks on some search filters, trying to narrow down the list of houses. He sees ones they already looked at and tries not to roll his eyes. He wishes there was a way to hide them or delete them, so he didn’t have to look.

“Is there anything new?”

Joe scrolls. “Uh…a couple? But there might be a few others we didn’t put on our list that maybe we should think about.”

“Okay.”

Joe nods slowly, looking at his laptop. He opens a few of the houses in new tabs, and keeps scrolling, changing the search area.

“I didn’t mean to ruin things for us.”

Joe frowns, looking up. “You didn’t.”

“We fought.” Rami runs his fingertip down Augie’s nose. “I don’t like that. I— it didn’t feel like us.”

Joe sighs. “I— I definitely agree, I didn’t like it. But I don’t think we _fought_ , really. Like, we’ve seen people fight.” He raises his eyebrows. “You know. People have fought in our vicinity.”

“You can say Ben and Gwil.”

“Well, I didn’t want to. And we’ve…you know, fought before.”

“Not in a very long time,” Rami says. “And I don’t like it.”

“No relationship is ever gonna _not_ …” Joe groans, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Rami says softly. 

“We’ll find some place, okay? Like, there are more houses than that. We’ll find one. Or like Stephanie said, we’ll build one. You know, people build houses.” Joe shifts, settling in his chairs and Rami goes back to petting Augie. They’re quite for a few minutes, as Joe keeps scrolling through the list of properties.

“Joey?”

“Hmm?” Joe’s eyes flick up over the top of his laptop, and he sees Rami standing in front of him.

“Can I sit with you?”

Joe smiles. “Yeah? You wanna look at houses with me?”

“I think so,” Rami says. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course it is.” Joe shifts to make room in the chair, lifting his laptop up so that Rami can sit down and curl up against him. “We’ll find a place,” he says. “And they’re not kicking us out of here.”

“I know,” Rami says. “I just…I’d like things to move quickly.”

“Pun intended?”

Rami smiles. “No, but thank you. I’m just tired of all the trains and leaving Augie, and…”

“Okay,” Joe says, reaching up to playfully ruffle Rami’s hair. “Let’s keep looking. Any requests?”

“No,” Rami says. “Just a nice place to call home.”

Joe smiles, kissing his temple. “Okay, let’s see.”

\+ + + + +

Since Nelly is coming along with them to Aber for Ben’s presentation, she can’t exactly watch Sami. Nor can she watch Augie for them like she usually does. So Joe and Rami decide to just stay the day in Aber, tired of leaving Augie behind all the time anyway. When the train stops in Birmingham, Carys, Manish, and Tiwlip get on to meet them. Manish and Carys are going to watch Sami during Ben’s presentation, and Tiwlip, the history enthusiast, is going to attend with them. Nigel is also coming along, so when the train stops in Aber, it’s a pretty big group of them getting off.

Ben and Gwil are already at the university, so Rami and Joe leave Sami with Carys and Manish, and then the rest of them take a couple taxis to the campus. 

“I hope you know where you’re leading us,” Nelly says, as Joe double checks his phone to make sure he knows the name of the building.

“I _know_ ,” he says. “I got this.”

“Do you like the campus, Tiwlip?” Rami asks.

“It’s nice,” she says, looking around. “You’re not going to bug me about uni like my parents, are you?”

Rami laughs, shaking his head. “No, of course not,” he says. “I wouldn’t dare. Though— are you here to get some inspiration from Ben?”

Tiwlip shrugs, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears. “I’m interested in hearing his research process.”

Rami smiles, struck for the millionth time by how similar to Gwil she seems, despite decades and generations between them. “And have you prepared questions?”

Tiwlip smiles back. “Maybe.”

“Good!” Joe glances back at them. “Make him work for it.”

They find the lecture hall where Ben’s presentation is being held. Joe tentatively sticks his head in; he doesn’t see Ben, but he sees Gwil and Brian, so it’s good enough. “Hello!”

Gwil and Brian both turn, smiling at the sight of everyone. Gwil stands up to greet them, opening his arms. “Hello,” he says warmly, hugging Joe. “How was the train?”

“Great, thanks.” Joe glances back. “We picked up a few stragglers. Where’s Ben?”

“He ran to get something out of his office, I think.” Gwil smiles, hugging Rami next. “Alright?”

Rami nods. “Yes, thank you.”

Gwil greets the rest of them, and Joe says hello to Brian, chatting for awhile before he looks at his watch. “This is starting soon,” he says. “I’m gonna go see if Ben got lost.” Joe waves and heads towards the door.

“What’s he so worried about?” Rami asks, sitting down. “I’m sure he’s fine. Is Ben fine?”

“Eager to get it over with, but yes,” Gwil says. He settles back in his seat. “I suppose we’ve all just been abandoned.”

“Well, hopefully Ben will come back at least,” Rami says. “He needs to graduate.”

Joe ducks out into the hallway, glancing left and right, and then he sees Ben down the hallway. He walks down to him, seeing that Ben's filling up his water bottle. “Hey.”

Ben jumps in surprise, smiling at Joe. “Hi. What are you doing?”

“Looking for you,” Joe says. “You start soon. Wanted to make sure you didn’t run off.”

“If I were going to run, it would have been before today.” Ben glances back at the fountain, making sure he his water bottle hasn’t overflowed. “Trip okay?”

“Great,” Joe says. “You’ve got a whole gang in there ready to cheer you on. Is anybody else showing up?”

“The other students in the program,” Ben says. “We’re all going to each other’s, for support. A few faculty members come. They’re not…well-attended, we’ll say.”

“Well, yours is definitely going to be bumping compared to the rest.” Joe smiles. “Feeling good?”

Ben takes a sip of water before he shrugs. “I’ve been better.”

“Yeah?”

Ben smiles faintly. “Been worse too.”

“I bet,” Joe says. He leans against the wall, watching Ben. “Takes me back to the good ole days.”

“Here to complain about me quitting again?” 

“No, I’m over that.” Ben raises his eyebrows, and Joe says, “well, not _over_ it over it, but…you know. I only ever say those things because I— I really liked working with you.”

“I liked working with you too,” Ben says. 

“It made me happier to know that I’d go to the office every day and see you.”

Ben’s smile grows. “Yeah?” Joe nods. “Yeah, me too. Trust me, knowing I’ll be working with new people at the museum…I’m nervous.”

“Nah, you’ll be great,” Joe says. “You know, I use humour to cover my pain. Not that I was— in _pain_. But I missed you. And it was easier to tease you.”

Ben takes another sip of water, looking at Joe. “What’s, uh— what’s this?” he asks. “Are you…”

“No, I’m not in love with you,” Joe says. “But I do love you.” He bites on the inside of his lip. “I know the hallway right before you have to make an important presentation isn’t the best time for this.”

Ben glances at his watch. “We still have time. But if you make me cry—”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Joe says. “You’ll still look good.”

Ben snorts. “So what’s going on?”

“I’m giving you a motivational speech,” Joe says. “First, I’m sorry I asked you and Gwil to move into that second house.”

“Don’t apologize,” Ben says. “I understand the…enthusiasm.”

“I think I got so excited at the idea that we could literally be— not even neighbours, but like, _right_ beside each other, that I didn’t even think, oh, he probably doesn’t want that.” 

“It’s fine,” Ben says. “I’m sorry too. Maybe if we’d said yes, Rami would have agreed to it.”

“Maybe,” Joe says.

“Has he yet?”

Joe shakes his head. “We can’t agree on anything.”

“I’m sure you will,” Ben says. “You’ll be fine.”

“But anyway,” Joe says. “The point is…I liked seeing you at work. And I miss it. And I miss you when you’re here. I know we see each other, but it’s not really the same.”

“No,” Ben says after a moment, “it really isn’t.”

“And now we’re going to live in the same city together,” Joe says. “Which is _amazing_. And _you’re_ amazing.”

Ben smiles bashfully. “I— wouldn’t say that.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Joe says. “I’ve always said that. You never had to. I know how awesome you are, and I want you to know how proud of you I am. You’re about to present your dissertation. You wanted it and you fucking did it. My best friend is the coolest guy on the planet.”

“Your husband went to space,” Ben says.

“Meh.” Joe smiles at Ben. “I’ve always just— wanted to protect you.”

“Joe—”

“And I’m still in a mindset where I’m like, oh, he needs protecting. He needs to literally live two feet away from me so I can make sure he’s okay.”

“I don’t need that anymore,” Ben says softly. “Also, this is a _really_ weird speech, are you alright?”

“I know,” Joe says. “And I’m fine. I’m still just used to—” He reaches out, playfully swatting Ben’s arm. “Being your _only_ friend.”

“You’re not,” Ben says. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t still need you. I— why do you think Gwil and I decided to move to Perth instead of Edinburgh? Because I wanted to see you every day. Or— most days. Joe, I am _unbelievably_ excited about living in the same city as you.”

“Okay,” Joe says. “Me too.”

“And I can't wait to see whatever house you and Rami decide on.” Ben says a drink of water. “You know you’re amazing too. I know the…early stages— and maybe even the mid-stages of our friendship were a lot of me depending on you.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean—”

“I know,” Ben says. “I just hope you know that I love you too. You’re my best mate, I— that’s not even strong enough to describe it. If I ever made you feel like our friendship was one-sided, or I depended on you too much, and you couldn’t depend on me, I’m sorry.” He swallows hard, and then reaches up to wipe at his face, and Joe smiles.

“Made you cry.”

“Shut up. I have to go present my dissertation now, and you’ve made me _cry_.”

“I told you that, going in. You only have yourself to blame.” Joe opens his arms, and Ben steps forward, letting Joe embrace him. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Ben says, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder, snuggling against him. “For everything, and for being here today.”

“Are you kidding me?” Joe asks. “There is literally nowhere else I’d rather be than listening to you talk about…” He pulls back, narrowing his eyes.

“What’s my dissertation topic?” Ben asks.

“I know it,” Joe says. “Don’t pretend I don’t know it.”

“Then say it.”

Joe reaches up, scratching at his head. “I— you know, how can one fully explain…it. It’s so complex.” Ben opens his mouth, and Joe raises his hand to cut him off. “Before you get angry, please remember that I can barely explain Rami’s dissertation either.”

“I’m not angry,” Ben says. “Just amused.”

“That’s fair,” Joe says. “That’s what I deserve.”

“Come on then,” Ben says, taking a step past Joe. “I better get back in there, my supervisor will be looking to start soon.”

Joe reaches out, gently putting his hand on Ben’s arm. “You know I’m joking, right?”

“About?”

“It’s an evaluation of historical sources that could be used to write a history of Whitby.” Ben smiles at him. “Impressed?”

“A bit.”

“I _do_ listen.”

“You do,” Ben says. “I should never have doubted it. Are you ready to hear an entire presentation on it?”

“Fucking hell, am I?” Joe asks, laughing. “This is going to be like, top three of your presentations, for _sure_.” They turn, and start walking back to the lecture hall.

“What are the other two?”

“Hmm. The one you did on sustainable acquisition and environmentally preferable products—”

“Oh god,” Ben mutters. “Riveting.”

“And the 2038 IIS Strategic Plan. That was a classic. I think you said _industrial base posture_ about a million times, I thought I was losing my mind. I still don’t know what it means.”

“I think I did a couple alright presentations on engaging the public with aeronautics,” Ben says. “No?”

Joe smiles at Ben. “I fucking love you.”

Ben laughs. “Because I spent years boring you to death at work?”

“Because you can say something like that and actually mean it.” Joe grins at him, excitedly shaking Ben’s shoulders. “You’re gonna kill it!”

“Go sit down, Joe,” Ben says. “And make sure you keep your eyes on me, so I can look at you and pretend we’re back at the IIS.”

“Deal.” Joe gives Ben another quick hug. “I really like your new house.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. “So do I.”

They walk into the room, and Ben grins, looking at everyone. “Hi,” he says, waving. 

“Ben!” Rami exclaims. “You came!”

“Of course?” Ben says, sounding unsure. “Where else would I be?” He reaches out, touching Nigel’s arm, since he’s the closest to him; the rest of them are sitting further in. “Thanks for coming. Thanks everyone.”

“Do you feel good?” Nelly asks.

Ben nods. “I think so, yeah.” He glances back as his supervisor walks into the room as well, smiling and politely nodding. “It’s sort of exciting. I’ve been working on it long enough.” A couple more people file into the room, greeting Ben. “I should go get ready,” he says. “I’ll talk to you all after.”

“Break a leg,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles, walking to the front of the room, shuffling some papers at the lectern.

“What did you two talk about?” Rami asks, squeezing in towards the desk so that Joe can walk by him to take his seat.

“How amazing he is,” Joe says. “And how proud of him I am.”

Rami and Gwil look at each other and smile. “Well,” Gwil says. “I’m sure he appreciated that.”

“What did _you_ to make Ben feel motivated today?” Rami asks, looking at Gwil.

Gwil chuckles, shaking his head. “A gentleman never tells.”

“Ooh.” Rami bumps his shoulder against Gwil’s. “No wonder he’s feeling so relaxed and ready to take on the day.” He laughs, and then they all look forward, waiting for Ben.

\+ + + + +

They have to put a few tables together at the restaurant afterwards. The building extends out into the water, so they all have a gorgeous view of the bay and the city. They take up a lot of space, but they’re not too loud, trying to be respectful of the other people there. They’re just all happy to congratulate Ben on finally finishing his dissertation. They tell Carys and Manish how he did, while they in turn fill Rami and Joe in on their time with Sami.

“She wasn’t too hard on you, was she?” Manish asks, glancing at Tiwlip.

Ben takes a sip of his drink. “No, I survived.”

“I wouldn’t be _mean_ , Dad,” Tiwlip protests. “I’m just interested.”

“Okay!” Manish says, raising his hands up. “I just wanted to make sure we’re still going to be invited to the brand new house. I need to see this view in person.”

“Stop inviting yourself places,” Carys says, picking up a scallop.

“I—” Manish looks around, shocked. “Am I not invited?” He looks back at Ben. “Please invite me.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ben says. “There’s plenty of room.” He looks around the table. “For…everyone, yeah. Don’t worry.”

“ _See_?” Manish says, leaning in towards Carys, kissing her cheek. “Scallop me?”

Carys grins, but rolls her eyes, giving him a scallop. “Love you too.”

Rami leans forward, waggling his fingers at Sami. He’s currently sitting on Nigel’s lap, though he’s been passed around a few times. “Are you okay?” he asks. “Are you okay, habibi? Are you having fun?”

“I think he’s having a brilliant time,” Nigel says.

Rami smiles, leaning back a bit. “You know, Nigel—”

“Oh, I know.”

“You do?”

“Papa’s told me.”

“A baby doesn’t look out of place with you!” Rami continues.

Nigel smiles. “Yes, Papa says the same.”

“No pressure, obviously,” Rami says. “But maybe someday.”

“Maybe.” Nigel gently bounces Sami on his lap. “He rang Ben, earlier. Papa, I mean. If you wondering.”

Rami gives a tiny shrug. “As long as he’s fine, I’m fine.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be coming up to Perth to visit you,” Nigel says. “He claims he didn’t want to distract Ben with his beautiful face.”

Rami laughs. “It’s true, Felix is very handsome. It is a long train ride for just a short presentation. I’m sure you’ll relay how well Ben did to him.”

Nigel nods. “Of course I will. I— sure, I remembered enough.” He blinks, thinking. “I can recite it.”

Rami grins, leaning in to kiss and gently stroke Sami’s cheek. “Hear that, Sami? Maybe if you ask nicely, he’ll recite it for you too.”

Manish picks up his drink, looking around the table. He leans in closer to Joe, waving him in.

“What’s up?” Joe asks. “You want in on this giant Yorkshire pudding?”

Manish looks at Joe’s plate, contemplating it, but then he shakes his head. “No,” he says. “What’s uh…what’s going on with you?”

“With me?” Joe looks around the table. “I don’t know, what’s going on with me?”

“The house,” Manish whispers. "What's going on?”

“Oh.” Joe glances at Rami, then shrugs. “Not much,” he whispers back.

“Oh.” Manish takes another drink. “That’s cool too.”

Joe chuckles. “Thanks. It’s really—yeah.” He gives Manish a thumbs up. “We’re just going to crash at Ben and Gwil’s.”

“Do they know that?”

Joe cuts into his steak. “Nope.”

Gwil cuts into his lamb, looking back and forth between Brian and Tiwlip. “I think octopuses are the most interesting mollusks of all.”

“Oh, they’re _extremely_ fascinating,” Brian says. “Their camouflaging abilities— wow. It’s unbelievable.” He takes a bite of his risotto, then looks at Tiwlip. “Sometimes, after some very rough weather, we get them on the beach here. They just walk right out.” He smiles. “Do you like science as much as your uncle?”

“Well, I don’t know if anybody likes it _as_ much,” Tiwlip says, and Gwil smiles. “But yes, I do like it.” She picks at her food. “I think I like squids more. Than octopuses, I mean.”

“The giant squid, very respectable choice,” Brian says. 

“Were you listening to another podcast?” Tiwlip asks, looking at Gwil.

Gwil smiles. “I was. Honestly, I think they’re my favourite invention. You can learn _so_ much. Particularly good for train rides.”

“You might be doing your fair bit of commuting,” Brian says. “If you’re looking for work in Edinburgh.”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Gwil says, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. “I know I keep pushing it off, _I will, I will,_. But I’d like us to be settled, and make sure Ben’s comfortable at the museum before I start looking.”

“I can't wait to see your house,” Tiwlip says. “It looks amazing.”

“Well, like Ben said, there’s plenty of room,” Gwil says. “I can’t wait for you to visit. You’ll always be welcome.”

“Thank you,” Tiwlip says, smiling brightly at him. “You can show me Perth, and all the places you used to go when you lived there before!”

Gwil takes a sip of his drink, then nods. “Yes, of course.”

“Only if you want,” Tiwlip says quickly.

“No, please don’t worry,” Gwil says, giving her a small smile. “I’d love to. Rami and I both, it’d be our pleasure.” He takes another drink, then looks back at Brian. “You too, if you’d like.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Brian says.

“Alright, brilliant,” Gwil says.

\+ + + + +

It feels a bit odd for Joe and Rami to be going to the train station with everyone else, instead of back to Ben and Gwil’s for the night like they usually do. They know, now that the day’s over, Nelly could go back to London and check on Augie and make sure he’s fed and snuggled. But they didn’t bring anything to sleep in or wear, and honestly, like Rami said— he’s a bit tired of not being home. He misses Augie. He always feels terribly guilty leaving him alone. And though Sami can sleep most anywhere, Rami likes putting him to bed in his own room.

Ben, Gwil, and Brian see them all off at the train station, and Gwil pulls Rami into a hug. “When we will see each other again?” 

Rami makes a soft sound, squeezing his arms around Gwil. “I’m not sure,” he says softly. “Soon.”

Gwil frowns, pulling back. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Rami nods. “Just tired,” he says. “And…” He doesn't want to say that people keep asking him about where he and Joe are going to live, and it’s started to grate on his nerves. He and Joe still haven’t manage to agree on anything, and the longer they wait, the more Rami thinks that maybe they _should_ have decided on the big house on the golf course. But whenever he thinks about telling Joe yes, he started to hear an annoying little voice in his ear saying no. “It’s just been a lot of traveling lately,” he says finally.

“It has,” Gwil says. “Don’t worry. We’ll all get some rest for awhile. Let you catch up on some sleep.”

Rami smiles, hugging Gwil again. “Thank you,” he says softly. He pulls back, and walks over to Ben, who’s talking to Joe and Nigel; Nelly has Sami, and is talking with Brian. Ben pulls him into a hug, thanking him for coming. They all say their goodbyes, and everyone gets on the train. Rami sits with Manish. They talk about engineering until the train comes to a stop in Birmingham, and Carys, Manish, and Tiwlip get up to leave.

“Thanks again, guys,” Joe says. “It meant a lot.”

“Yes, thank you,” Rami says. “We really appreciate it.”

“Our pleasure,” Carys says, smiling.

“Bye!” Tiwlip calls behind her as they get off the train.

Rami inhales deeply, and then looks over when Joe takes the now empty seat beside him. “Hello,” he says, resting his head against Joe.

“That was a nice day,” Joe says, wrapping his arm around Rami’s shoulders.

“It was brilliant,” Rami says. “Ben's all done.”

“The only thing left to do is graduate, pretty much,” Joe says. “Then they move.”

Rami stifles a yawn, snuggling closer to him. “Nelly and Nigel have Sami, right?”

“Who?”

“Joe.”

“Yes, I know where our son is,” Joe says. “I can even see him from here.”

“Okay, thank you.” Rami yawns again.

“Go to sleep,” Joe says.

“No, then I might not sleep well when we get home,” Rami says. “I’m alright.”

“Okay,” Joe says, settling back in his seat. “Well, I’m here. I’m a great pillow.”

Rami giggles softly. “I know. You’re brilliant.”

“And don’t forget it.”

\+ + + + +

It’s been a few days since they were in Aber or seen Ben and Gwil. Ben still had a couple exams, so he certainly wasn’t travelling anywhere, and Gwil was taking the time to wrap up a couple projects at the library before they moved.

Rami and Joe have sort of given up on finding a house for the moment, which Rami knows is terrible. Okay, really, it’s him. Joe’s still been looking, talking to Stephanie and going online. But Rami started to find the whole thing overwhelming, and it was doing his head in. Which isn’t great, considering they’d like to move to Perth at the same time that Ben and Gwil do, but at least they can stay in their flat. They’re fine. He wonders how long he can ignore it for.

Rami brings his feet up onto the sofa, wrapping his arms around a cushion. He’s got the television on, keeping an eye on both it and Sami, who’s on the floor in front of him. His mobile starts ringing, and he reaches out to the coffee table to grab it.

“Hello?”

“Hello,” Gwil says warmly.

“Hi!” Rami says. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you. How are you?”

“I’m alright, thank you.”

“What are you and Joe up to right now?”

“Nothing, really,” Rami says, shifting on the sofa. “Sami’s playing at the moment, and I think Joe’s in the kitchen.”

“Neither of those things are surprising.”

Rami smiles. “Well, if your life is so interesting,” he says, “why don’t you tell me what _you’re_ doing right now?”

“I’m outside your flat.”

Rami straightens up, smile fading. “Beg pardon?”

“I’m in London,” Gwil says. “Outside your flat.”

“I— what? why?” Rami stands up, takes a couple steps, and then stops to look back at Sami. “Is everything alright? Is it an emergency?”

“If it were an emergency,” Gwil says, “I’m quite certain that calling you from Aber would have been the quicker option.” 

“Are you here alone?”

“I am.”

“I— well—” Rami shifts on his feet, and then puts his mobile back down while he picks up Sami. “I must admit, I’m rather confused,” he says, picking his mobile back up. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you free?”

“All of us?” 

“Well, I’m certainly not opposed to popping in after, but I would like to see just you for the moment.”

“Uh…” Rami shifts Sami in his arms, and then walks down the hallway towards the kitchen. “Joey!”

“Yes sir.”

Rami steps into the kitchen, watching Joe cut into the sandwich he’d been making. “Are you busy?”

“For who? My two main men?” Joe puts the knife down, wiping his hands on his pants as he walks over to them. “Never. What’s going on?” He takes Sami from Rami, smiling and kissing his cheek.

“Uh, Gwil’s here?” Rami says, sounding unsure. “He wants to talk to me.”

“Here where?” Joe asks, looking around. Rami waves his phone in his face. “Oh, hi, Gwilym!”

“Joseph!”

Joe smiles. “Yeah, Sami and I can survive on our own,” he says. “Although, uh— is Ben okay?”

Rami puts the phone back to his ear. “Is Ben okay?”

“As far as I know,” Gwil says. “He was when I left.”

Rami nods, and Joe shrugs. “Yeah, go for it. You gonna be long? Not that it matters, stay out all night.” Joe smiles again, kissing Rami on the forehead. “Sami and I are just going to be in here eating sandwiches. Aren’t we? Aren’t we? A sammie for Sami, yes indeed.” Joe hums, gently bouncing Sami in his arms. 

“How long are we going to be?” Rami asks. 

“An hour? I’m really just here for coffee.”

“Oh, okay. Uh. Let me get my shoes on and I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Brilliant. See you soon!”

Rami ends the call, looking at Joe in confusion. “He didn't say what he wants.”

Joe shrugs. “If he’s fine, and Ben’s fine, I guess…I don’t know.”

“It’s odd, though.”

“Oh, _very_ weird,” Joe says. “Aber is two hours away, and then he’s just going to what— turn around?”

“I’ll call you if anything strange happens,” Rami says. “Or…I don’t know.”

“He’s also your best friend,” Joe says. “I don’t know, maybe he wants to see you. I don’t blame him. Sight for sore eyes.”

“You’re fine with Sami?”

“Of course I am. We’ve met before.”

Rami smiles, and kisses Joe on the cheek, then reaches out, smoothing down Sami’s hair. “Be good for Daddy,” he says. “And Baba will be back soon. Maybe with Uncle Gwil. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

“If you go somewhere with really good dessert—”

“Uh-huh.” Rami walks to the front door and grabs his jacket, slipping on his black boots. “I’ll be sure to take a picture and rub it in your face.”

“Baba is so mean to me,” Joe says, snuggling Sami. “Do you want a sandwich?”

“No sandwiches while I’m gone!”

“Love you!”

“Love you! Bai bai!” Rami pulls the door closed behind him and hurries down the stairs. He steps outside into the early evening, smiling when he sees Gwil standing there. “Hi!”

“Hello!” Gwil opens his arms and Rami rushes into them, going up onto his tiptoes. “How are you?”

“Good,” Rami says. “Are you really okay?”

“Perfect,” Gwil says. They pull back, and keep smiling at each other. “Anywhere you’d like to go in particular?”

“I don’t know,” Rami says. “You’re the one who travelled two hours for a coffee with me.”

“The Crypt?”

“Sure, why not.” They start walking down Floral Street, heading in the direction of Trafalgar Square and St Martin-in-the-Fields. “You have to tell me why you’re here, though,” Rami says.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Yes, but _why_? And where’s Ben?”

“Ben is out with some of his mates from uni,” Gwil says. He glances at his watch. “Or, at least, he will be soon. They’re celebrating being done their dissertations.”

“And Ben didn’t want you there?” Rami asks. “Is everything alright?”

“I was certainly invited,” Gwil says. “But I said no, he should go out and celebrate with them, they did the work. I didn’t want to impose. I wanted to come see you.”

Rami looks down at his feet, trying to figure out what the heck is going on, while also being happy to see Gwil. He looks up when Gwil slings his arm over his shoulders.

“I can tell you don’t believe me,” he says.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you,” Rami says. “It’s just such a long way to come when, if everything’s alright, you could have just rang.”

“Maybe I wanted to see what it will be like when we’re in Perth together,” Gwil says. “Remind myself of the old days when I could just walk over from my flat. Come along. How’s your day been?”

“Good,” Rami says, trying to shake off the feeling that something’s horribly wrong. He should just enjoy being with his best mate. “We took Sami for a walk, and went to visit Felix.”

“How was he?” Gwil asks.

Rami shrugs. “He’s perfectly well.” Truthfully, had asked them about the house, looked at pictures and asked Rami what was wrong that he didn’t want to live somewhere so lovely. He didn’t really know what to tell him. But luckily Sami is a nice distraction. “Then uh, we started packing some of the more fragile things that we don’t want to risk with the packers.”

“And have you looked at more houses?” Gwil asks.

“I…sort of,” Rami says. He sighs, reaching up to push his hair back. He shouldn’t be surprised that Gwil’s asked him about it. “I don’t know.” He trails off, and they’re quiet until they get to the cafe, located in the crypt of St Martin’s. Rami orders a tea and a falafel wrap, since this is probably his supper, while Gwil orders a coffee and sausage roll. “Joe will want me to bring him a dessert home,” he says. “Don’t let me forget.”

“You could never,” Gwil says. “But I promise. Besides, I’ll want something sweet too.”

They sit down, and each take a couple sips of their drinks before Rami speaks again. “And what was it that made you decide to come to London?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Perth.”

“What about?” Rami asks, picking at a piece of falafel.

“I want to know why you haven’t taken that house yet.” Gwil sits back in his seat, picking up his drink.

“You mean the palace?”

Gwil smiles. “It’s hardly a palace—”

“It may as well be,” Rami says. “And I don’t want it.”

“Rami, it’s _gorgeous_.”

“I’m not arguing that,” Rami says. “Of course it’s lovely. It’s beautiful.”

“So?”

“Did Joe send you here?” Rami asks. “To bother me about this?”

“No,” Gwil says. “But in case you haven’t noticed, Ben and I are moving soon.”

“Yes, into a beautiful house,” Rami says.

“Right,” Gwil says. “And you just said you’re already packing, but you have nowhere to go.”

“We’ll be fine,” Rami says.

“Have any of the other houses excited you as much as that one?”

“It’s too much.”

“Says who?”

“Says me,” Rami says. “I don’t want to live there. Who needs _two_ houses? We’re a family of three. Even if we give Augie his own room, it’s still too big.” He takes a bite of his wrap, pouting even as he chews. He takes a sip of tea, looking at Gwil. “If you came all the way to London to convince me to take that house—”

“I don’t care either way, frankly,” Gwil says.

Rami frowns. “Then why are you here?”

“I just— if you don’t want the house, don’t take it,” Gwil says. “You won’t get any argument from me, two houses is…extravagant.”

“It’s bloody ridiculous,” Rami mutters. 

“But if you _want_ it,” Gwil says, “and the only thing stopping you is that you think you might not deserve it, then _that’s_ why I’m here.”

“What do you mean?” Rami asks. “Deserve? Ben said that too.”

“We’re from a different time,” Gwil says. “Neither of us were rich. A house like that one— gosh, your mother—”

“She’d’ve had my head,” Rami says softly, and Gwil smiles.

“And what do you think my mam would think about me owning _twelve_ acres of land?” Gwil asks. “Not for a farm. Just…to sit on. Uselessly.” 

“It’s not useless,” Rami says. “You’re going to plant flowers, and vegetables, and look at birds and— Sami’s going to have a brilliant time there, I swear.” He smiles. “I like imagining him…playing in the dirt. Grass stains on everything. I’m _so_ glad we’re moving somewhere he can play and run around. It’s— it’s going to be lovely.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“I think so too.” Rami takes another bite of his wrap, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. “But don’t worry, Joe and I will find somewhere.”

“I remember you didn’t want your flat.”

“Sorry?”

“When I was in Germany,” Gwil says. “Or rather, when I came back. You showed me the flats you were looking at. You thought it was too much. And now it’s too small.”

“Well, we will _never_ need nine bedrooms,” Rami says. “I admit, I was wrong about our flat. And I’m very happy that we chose it, in the end.”

“If it was just the one house, the main one—”

“Highpoint.”

“Sure. Would you take it?”

Rami thinks for a moment, then shrugs. “I…probably, I suppose. Honestly, it was my favourite that we’d looked at. And it’s still too big even on its own, but…I really liked it.”

“I know,” Gwil says. “I could tell. You loved it.”

“I _liked_ it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with liking nice things,” Gwil says. “I know you can afford it, unless you and Joe are sitting up at night literally burning your cash. And you know what else?” Rami shakes his head. “We bloody well deserve it. I know plenty of people have had terrible lives, and I— I wouldn’t say we have, but…lost a hundred years of time, we get a nice house out of it.”

Rami chuckles. “That’s our prize?”

“Isn’t it?” Gwil asks. “I know that I dreamt of— when we came back, Roger and I being able to move in a nice house together. Not something as extravagant as what Ben and I have chosen, but we were going to have a life together. A home. You deserve that too.”

“We can have a home in a normal house,” Rami says. “I just…” He looks at his cup of tea, reaching out to turn it around. “We didn’t earn that money.”

“What do you mean?” Gwil asks. “I certainly earned mine. We risked _everything_ , and we lost almost all of it too.”

Rami shrugs. “My parents worked hard for what they had. They moved here, from an entirely different country, where they hardly spoke the language. They struggled. With all of it.”

“They did, I know. And they’d be proud of you, and where you are now.”

“Okay, but what am I teaching Sami if we raise him in a house like that?” Rami asks. “I don’t— there were so many people who looked down on my family. Because we had less. If Sami turned out to be like them— I’d be…ashamed. I’d be letting my parents down.”

“I don’t think the size of your house will have anything to do with the type of person Sami becomes,” Gwil says. “Not for a second have I ever thought that you and Joe would raise him to be anything less than the kind, caring people I know you are.” He shifts in his seat, leaning forward. “I know there were terrible people in the world. And I know there still are, even if it is different now. And I can’t say I know what it was like for you or your family. But can I tell you something I know is true?”

Rami blinks a couple times, trying to keep his eyes from filling with tears. “Yes.”

“The people who looked down on you were— terrible fucking people.”

Rami snorts in surprise at Gwil’s words, and at the same time, he feels tears start to well up again, threatening to spill down his cheeks. 

“And it didn’t matter if they lived on the streets or if they lived in a palace,” Gwil says. “They were raised to be bad people, and so they were. But you would _never_ raise Sami to be like that.” He reaches out, taking Rami’s hand. “If you don’t want that house, by all means, my god, don’t buy it. You deserve whatever it is that makes you happy, and that doesn’t make you selfish or unkind. So, if there’s another house in Perth, please, choose that one. God, I want you to.”

“What would we even do with the second house?” Rami asks, sniffling. “I— I’m sure Joe has some idea of— well, now that you and Ben aren’t taking it, he probably expects he’ll have some…amusement park built in there for Sami.”

“Well, I have one idea in particular,” Gwil says. “But obviously it’s up to you.”

Rami watches Gwil for a moment, deciding if he wants to know, and then realizing that yes, of course he does. He’s too curious. “What is it?”

“Well, I sort of have an image of all the children— _all_ of them, and their parents too, of course. But running around, coming to stay with Uncle Joe and Uncle Rami. For Christmas, or summer holidays. You’d never have to worry about a hotel again.” Gwil smiles smugly, like he knows that he’s probably just won Rami over.

“And the rest of the year?” Rami asks.

“I don’t know,” Gwil says. “You’re asking a man who just bought a six-bedroom house, and we only plan on using one. Well, two— Sami will need his own space.” He takes a sip of coffee. “Clearly, Ben and I have bought a house just a smidge too big.”

“The girls will love it,” Rami says.

“Oh god, will they ever,” Gwil says. “They’ll have their own wing. Hopefully they’ll still visit Ben and I. But anyway, the rest of the year, I don’t know. If it just sits there, who is it hurting? You’d be getting two houses for the price of one. You could always…” Gwil shrugs, waving his hand between them. “Let someone use it for office space?”

Rami shifts in his chair, picking at his wrap. “I do like the idea of the children coming to play,” he says. “And having a place to stay, right there with us. It’d be so convenient.”

“Exactly,” Gwil says. “Have them all running around. It’ll be awhile before Sami can run after them, but…isn’t that a sweet image.”

Rami smiles. “It is.”

“Or, you know,” Gwil says. “I’m sure Augie would be happy to have a house to himself.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Rami says. “God, that idea gets into his head, I’ll never see him again.” He takes a sip of tea, and then sighs, settling back in his chair. “You really took the train from Aber just to come here and tell me to buy a house.”

“No, of course not. Don’t be foolish.”

“Oh? Then why are you here?”

“Well, I wanted to see you,” Gwil says. “And I don’t mind a couple hours on the train. And I really didn’t want to start my packing my things.”

Rami smiles. “I see.”

“And also,” Gwil says, “I wanted to tell you to buy a house.”

“Terrible,” Rami mutters.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” 

Rami doesn’t say anything, just picks up his wrap, taking a bite.

“I just want you to be happy,” Gwil says. He takes a bite of his sausage roll, chewing slowly. After he has a sip of coffee, he gently clears his throat. “Remember when we were on the Mercury?” he asks. “I could see you in no time at all. Just walk down the hall.”

“Remember when you lived in my flat?” Rami asks.

“I did enjoy it,” Gwil says. “I’m sorry if my leaving hurt. But I would’ve had to eventually.”

“I know.” Rami turns his cup of tea around again, making a soft sound. “Two houses,” he says softly. “It’s ridiculous.”

“Absolutely,” Gwil says. “I bought a house with a _gym_.” Rami laughs softly. “Do you remember though?” Gwil says. “I was thinking— I think it was your stag do. I made a joke about you living in a five room mansion. And it was just a joke, back then.”

Rami shakes his head. “I don’t remember that,” he says. “Probably another— wild idea of Joe’s at the time.”

“I think so,” Gwil says. “Maybe I’m psychic.”

“Then you’re doing a shit job of it,” Rami says, and Gwil laughs. Rami takes a drink, thinking. “I would want to do something more with it.”

“The house?”

“The money. I realized something, when we were looking at those houses,” Rami says. “Being wealthy…not feeling like I fit in. I thought I’d gotten over it, but it still makes me feel uncomfortable. I think maybe if I knew the money was helping someone, I’d feel better about it.” They had both donated money regularly since they got back, but smaller amounts, like when they saw in the news about a cat shelter closing, or when a family in Joe’s hometown lost their house in a fire.

“Okay,” Gwil says. “Whatever you want.”

“It should go to a good cause,” Rami continues. “People who deserve it more.”

“I still think you deserve it,” Gwil says, “but alright.” 

“After we make sure that there’s enough for Sami, and the rest of our family, of course.”

Gwil smiles. “Of course. And I’ll help too. And then we can find other people to help.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Rami asks.

“Of course,” Gwil says, shifting closer to him.

“I tried finding out how to start a charity,” Rami says. 

Gwil’s eyebrows shoot up, and he grins at him. “Really?” Rami nods. “And?”

“It seemed like a lot of work,” Rami says. “I’m an engineer, not a…well. I think it might just be easier to find charities to donate to.”

“Probably,” Gwil says. “Everything is easier if you let someone else do it.”

“But I really want to,” Rami says. “Right now, everything is so hectic, and I know I’ve let— uni, and then the wedding, and then Sami— they weren’t distractions, but I want to focus on it. Do some real research. Once the move is done, and we’re settled.”

“Okay,” Gwil says. He holds his hand out to Rami. “Deal.”

Rami chuckles, and takes Gwil’s hand, shaking it. “Don’t think you’ve won.”

“Haven’t I?” Gwil smirks.

“No,” Rami says. “I haven’t said I’m buying it.”

“But you are.”

“Do you want me to kick you back to Aber?” Rami asks.

“No!” Gwil exclaims. “I at least have to see Sami before I go back.”

“I can’t believe Ben went out with his mates and you left the country,” Rami says. “Does he know you’re here?”

“Of course he does,” Gwil says. “I didn’t _abandon_ him. I’ll probably be back at the flat first, it’ll be like I never left.”

“What are they doing to celebrate?” Rami asks.

“Definitely dinner,” Gwil says. “And then I’m not sure. Aber’s not exactly a party town.”

“Neither is Perth,” Rami says, and Gwil chuckles.

“Not until we move in, at least.”

They finish their food, and then each buy something for dessert; Gwil to take on the train ride back, and Rami to take back to the flat and share with Joe. They leave the cafe, and walk back home. 

“When is the train back?” Rami asks. “How long do you have?”

Gwil glances at his watch. “About an hour?”

“That’s plenty of time,” Rami says. He unlocks the door and they head into the flat. “Hello!”

“Guten tag!”

“He must be talking to me,” Gwil says, and Rami chuckles. They take off their shoes and jackets, and walk into the living room where Joe is sitting on the sofa, Sami on his lap.

“We’ve brought dessert,” Rami says, holding out the small paper bag to Joe.

“Thanks. Hiya, Gwil.”

“Hello,” Gwil says, crouching down in front of the sofa, looking at Sami. “Hello, hi. Hi there.”

“You wanna see Uncle Gwil?” Joe asks, lifting Sami up. “Yes, go give him a hug.”

“Thank you,” Gwil says, taking Sami, standing up. “How are you? What are you doing tonight?” He sits down in one of the chairs, gently bouncing Sami on his lap. “How are you?”

“What’d you guys get up to?” Joe asks, taking a pastry out of the bag.

“We just went to a cafe and chatted,” Rami says, sitting down and bringing his legs up onto the sofa. “What about you?”

“Dishes, TV,” Joe says. “Not much. Everything all good?”

“Absolutely,” Gwil says. “Ben’s out for the night, and I was missing my mates.”

“Ben has _plans_?” Joe asks. “I— who— what? I— oh. Wow.”

Rami rolls his eyes. “You’re still his favourite.”

“I better be.” Joe takes a bite of pastry, some sugar falling down onto his shirt. He chews, watching the television again for a few moments before he looks back at Rami. “Am I being left out of anything here, or…”

Gwil looks at Rami as well, and Rami rolls his lower lip into his mouth, thinking. “I don’t think so,” Gwil says, looking back down at Sami, who’s got his fist in his mouth. “How are your teeth coming? Let me see.”

“No,” Rami says. “Just doing some thinking. Gwil wanted to talk about his house. How he’s going to use his gym.”

Gwil snorts, rubbing Sami’s back. “Yes, I’m going to be quite fit.”

“Ooh, sounds hot,” Joe says. 

“You’re welcome to come over and watch,” Gwil says, and Joe laughs.

“It’s everything I ever wanted,” Joe says. “Babe, you in?”

“Perverts, the both of you,” Rami says. “Gwil wasn’t like this before he met you, I want you to know that.”

“Aww, babe, I corrupted him?” Joe clutches at his heart. “That’s so sweet. Corrupted you, corrupted Gwil…Ben, no. I tried. Didn’t work out.”

Rami looks over at Gwil. “Confirm or deny?”

“Oh, Ben?” Gwil asks. “He’s bloody _filthy_.”

“No!” Joe exclaims, putting his hands to his ears. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Every other time, you’d pay to hear it,” Gwil says.

“Well, I’m feeling protective now,” Joe says. “So watch it.”

Gwil stays for almost the full hour, before he has to leave to go back to the train station. Joe and Rami put Sami to bed, and tidy up, and Joe pulls Rami in towards him.

“Babe.”

“Yes?”

“Why did Gwil come to London tonight?”

Rami sighs. “He wanted to talk, that’s all.”

“He couldn’t call you?” Joe asks. “What’s wrong?”

Rami bites on his lip. “Nothing’s wrong,” he says. “Gwil’s just trying to be a good mate. He wanted to see me. And…I just need to do some more thinking.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Rami nods. “Some things he understands more, because we’re from the same time.”

Joe gives him a sad sort of smile. “I know. I get that. I might not get it all, but I get that.” He kisses Rami’s temple, groaning softly as he hugs him close. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rami says, smiling. “Promise.”

“Okay.” Joe kisses him, and then pulls away, heading back towards the kitchen. “You want a thinking drink?” he calls behind him.

Rami laughs. “Yes, please.”

\+ + + + +

The rest of their night is quiet; neither of them talk much, just content to sit and be with each other. Rami watches the television, whatever show Joe has on, but he can’t stop thinking. There’s still the internal struggle, knowing that he wants something, and feeling ashamed of it. Gwil’s right, his mother would— ugh, she would _hate_ that house. He keeps going back and forth. He knows they don’t need that house. There were plenty of other ones, and though he did really like the one that Joe thought was ugly, they could agree on something else. But he likes it! Is it so wrong to like something? Did they really deserve it, after risking their lives for it?

They go to bed, and Joe falls asleep as quickly as he usually does, but Rami can’t. His mind won’t stop racing. He usually sleeps easily, but not tonight. At first he just thinks, making soft sounds as he argues with himself in his head. Then he pushes himself up to grab his mobile, turning the brightness as low as it will go, but still, in their dark room, it hurts his eyes.

The longer he looks and researches, the more he realizes— Gwil’s also right. They can still be good people in a house like that. Sami won’t be spoiled if they don’t raise him that way. He really likes that house. But more importantly, he likes the idea of helping people. And the more he thinks about helping people, the less the idea of the house bothers him. He still wonders if he’s just making excuses so that he can have nice things, justifying it somehow. But he knows that Ben and Gwil are still good people, even with their gym and wine cellar. So Rami can still be a good person living on a golf course. Right?

He doesn’t realize how much time has passed before Joe groans, rolling over.

“Did I wake you?” Rami asks softly, resting his mobile on his chest, screen down.

“What time— what’s going on?” Joe asks. He rubs his eyes, pushing himself up. “Babe, it’s three in the morning.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Rami says. “I can’t put it away.”

“What is it?” Joe asks. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Rami says. “I’m doing research.”

Joe blinks, then yawns loudly. “I gotta pee, but gimme a sec here.” He pushes himself up, stumbling out of bed. He goes to the bathroom, then comes back, snuggling up against Rami’s side. “Okay, what kind of research? I— I’m so confused. What’s going on?”

“All kinds,” Rami says. “It’s— so I said, Gwil and I were talking, when we were out earlier.”

“Right,” Joe says. “But what about? What’s going on?”

“Money,” Rami says. “We want to donate to charity. And I mean it. I know I’ve said it, but I mean it.” He really does. 

“Mm, that’s good,” Joe says. He yawns, stretching out under the blankets. “Lots of…” He yawns again. “Causes.”

“And I think I want to start a scholarship,” Rami says. The idea had occurred to him when he was looking at the types of charities people can donate to. “Maybe two.”

“Oh…kay?”

“Does that sound alright?”

“It sounds confusing,” Joe says. “I don’t know what’s going on. But hey, it’s your money. I— we’ll need to go to the bank. Budget.” He rubs his eyes. “We need to…we don’t want to run out.”

“It’s _our_ money,” Rami says. “I’m really going to do it.”

“Okay, good. That’s a really good way to help out.”

Rami looks at Joe, wondering if he’s actually hearing what he’s saying, if he understands, or if he’s still half-asleep. “I think one for my family, and one for yours,” he says. “What do you think about that?”

Joe smiles faintly. “My…my dad?”

Rami nods. “Yes. In his honour. Only if you felt it was appropriate.”

“That would be amazing,” Joe says. “Babe, I—” He blinks, then pushes himself up, looking down at him with sudden clarity. “It’s three in the morning, what is going on?”

“And I want to buy a house,” Rami continues.

Joe chuckles. “I— well, I assumed that. Is that what you’re doing, looking at more real estate? Did you find anything?”

“No,” Rami says. “I know which one I want.”

“Oh, okay.” Joe rubs his eyes. “Have I seen it?” Rami nods. “Which one?”

“Highpoint.”

“I— huh?” Joe asks. “But…okay. Now— am I asleep? What’s happening? I am so fucking lost, babe.”

“Gwil talked to me about it,” Rami says. He pushes himself up, sitting next to Joe. “It’s hard to explain. But after growing up the way I did, and coming into all this, I still just find it very strange to be…rich.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Joe says. “Well, sort of. I wasn’t alive during the Great Depression. But I get the general…sense.” He waves his hand. “That’s what you and Gwil were talking about? How weird it is to have money now?”

Rami nods. “I don’t want Sami to grow up spoiled and terrible.”

“He won’t,” Joe says. “God. Okay. I know we have…there’s a lot of books and clothes in that nursery. That’s fair. Yeah. We should stop.”

“He’ll grow up knowing he’s very lucky,” Rami says. “Much luckier than I ever was. But I want him to know that it’s important to help, too.”

“So…charity.” Rami nods. “Okay. I—“ Joe groans, dropping back down onto the bed. “So much to take in.”

“I’m sorry,” Rami says. He puts his phone away on the bedside table, and then curls up against Joe, starting to play with his hair. “I’m being serious about the scholarships. All of it.”

“Okay,” Joe murmurs softly. “We’ll…I don’t know. I don’t know how it works. But we’ll figure it out.”

“And I want to research charities.”

“Yeah…”

“Joey.”

“Mm.”

Rami smiles, kissing Joe’s forehead. “I want to move into that house with you. And build a home there.” It’s nice to finally admit it. To know that they’ll have a home they can move into. “We have to call Stephanie in the morning.”

“Sounds nice.”

“I think I might…deserve it.” That sounds very odd coming from his mouth, after spending so much time denying it.

Joe makes a soft sound. “You deserve everything,” he says. “You…left.” He yawns, stretching out. “To save us.”

“And all our family can come visit, and stay in the extra rooms,” Rami continues. “Doesn’t that sound lovely?”

“Sure.”

Rami keeps smiling, snuggling against Joe. “We can talk about it in the morning,” he says. “I love you.” Joe doesn’t say anything, and Rami has to bite down on his lip to keep from excitedly squealing. He does kick his feet a few times though, wiggling happily, and Joe just keeps sleeping.

Gwil was right. So was Joe. They did earn their money. They’d done something that nobody on Earth ever had before, it’s only right that they got paid for it. 

The whole point of the Mercury was to find a way to save people’s lives. That’s why Rami joined, that’s why he left. It never came to that, and in a way, the entire project was kind of useless. It always stung to admit it, that they’d lost a hundred years of their lives, and they were never really needed to begin with.

But it wouldn’t be useless anymore. He's going to help. And he's going to let himself be happy with what he has. He _deserves_ to be happy.

Rami tries to fall asleep with Joe. He manages to rest there for a maybe a minute or two. But then he twists and grabs his mobile again, opening the list of charities he’d been reading earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there is some angst in this chapter as Rami visits the cemetery.)

Joe grins, bumping Gwil’s shoulder with his. Gwil keeps watching the line-up of people move towards the stage, counting in his head. Then he glances towards Joe. “Yes?”

“Nothing,” Joe says. “Just…how cool is this?”

Gwil smiles, then looks back at the line-up to watch Ben approach the stage. They’re sitting in the Arts Centre on campus, where Ben’s graduation ceremony is being held. He was only allowed two tickets— Gwil had offered to sit out and watch Sami while Joe and Rami cheered him on, but Rami said that was absolutely ridiculous. He hadn’t been able to invite Ben _or_ Gwil to watch him graduate, so it was only fair that Gwil get to see Ben. Joe took the other ticket, and Rami, Sami, and Brian are watching the ceremony on-screen in another room of the arts building.

“It’s amazing,” Gwil says. “Did you ever think you’d be here?”

Joe shakes his head. “Not even a little,” he says. “I had no idea this was what he wanted. Guess I have you to thank, huh?”

“It wasn’t all me,” Gwil says. “Hardly me at all. No, this was all him.”

There’s a Gunter, a Hachey, a Halferty, and a Hamelin-St-Amour. Then there’s a Hardy, and Gwil and Joe both erupt into cheers and applause. Ben smiles politely as he takes his diploma, shaking the Dean’s hand,. His smile widens when he looks out into the crowd. Joe waves eagerly, and Ben walks down the stairs, taking his seat again.

After that, time drags. Finally, there’s a Zurbrigg, and students throw their hats into the air before they file out of the room. Gwil and Joe slowly make their way outside, and they cross the street to the small staircase where they told the others they would meet them. Other people walk by, and they politely smile their congratulations. A couple minutes later, Rami appears with Sami in his arms and Brian at his side.

“That was so lovely,” Rami says. “God, where is he? I want to give him the biggest hug ever. Wasn’t it brilliant?” He bounces on his feet excitedly, looking at Gwil. “How proud are you?”

“I love him,” Gwil says. “I…” He trails of, raising his hand. The others turn to look, seeing Ben cross the street towards them. “Hi, love,” he says softly.

“Hi.” Ben grins, waving his diploma in the air. “How’d I do?”

Gwil opens his mouth to speak, but then tears well up in his eyes and he almost immediately starts to cry.

“Oh, no,” Joe whines, scuffing the toe of his shoe across the ground. “If you cry, then _I’ll_ cry.”

“I’m sorry,” Gwil says, wiping his face.

“Oh, Ben,” Rami says, stepping forward. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Ben wraps an arm around Rami’s shoulders, pulling him in but careful not to squish Sami between them. “And how did he behave?”

“Wonderfully,” Brian says.

“Thank you for coming,” Ben says, hugging him as well. He smiles, pulling back to look at Gwil and Joe, who have both turned into absolute messes. “Well.”

“Do not judge me,” Joe says, sniffling loudly.

“I think it’s sweet,” Ben says, opening his arms. “Come here.”

“Oh god,” Joe mutters, practically falling forward into Ben’s arms. “Benny, I—” He sniffles, and Ben gently rubs his back. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. “All I did was walk across stage.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Joe pulls back, sniffling and smiling at Ben. “Congrats.”

“Thank you.” Ben presses a quick kiss to Joe’s cheek, chuckling. “Gwil.”

“I’m fine.”

“I can see that,” Ben says, holding his hand out to Gwil. “Did you cry during the ceremony?”

“Not at all,” Gwil says. He takes Ben’s hand, then reaches up his with other hand, cupping Ben’s cheek. “You just looked so proud then.”

“I am.” Ben glances down at his diploma. “Have you seen this? I’ve got my Masters.”

“Good for you.” Gwil squeezes Ben’s hand, then steps to his side, looking at the others. “Well?” He sniffles. “Where to?”

Rami shifts Sami in his arms, looking at his watch. “We have just under an hour until dinner. Shall we walk?”

“Will your arms get tired?” Gwil asks.

Rami shrugs. “If they do, that’s why I’ve got Joe.”

Joe scoffs. “That’s why he’s _got_ me, he says. Not because he loves me, or because we’re married. So I can carry the baby.” He glares at Rami, then smiles and leans in to give him a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The walk back to the flat takes about half an hour; Ben drops off his diploma and hat, they change Sami, freshen up, and then head back outside. They take Sam in his pram this time, since they no longer have to worry about manoeuvring it around so many people, and walk to the restaurant for Ben’s graduation dinner. They get settled in and order; they’re clearly not the only people there celebrating, the placed is packed full. Ben looks around to see if he recognizes anyone, then he takes a sip of his drink.

“So how does it feel?” Joe asks, leaning forward.

“It’s pretty cool, yeah, ” Ben says, smiling bashfully.

“Yeah, I bet,” Joe says, smiling back. He’s sitting across from Ben, so he can’t reach over to touch him or hug him, but he hopes Ben can hear in his voice how happy he is.

After dinner, Brian says goodbye to Joe and Rami, tells Ben and Gwil he’ll see them later, and heads back to his flat. The rest of them walk to the Cliff Railway, a funicular that takes them up to the top of Constitution Hill. They get a view of the entire city, the bay, and the mountains off in the distance. There’s a cafe at the top, so they each get an ice cream, and look out over the water, watching the sunset.

“Come here,” Joe says, reaching out to wipe at Sami’s face with his napkin. “What a big drooly mess you are.” He tickles Sami’s neck, smiling when he giggles. “I’m sorry I called you a mess, look at that face.” He kisses Sami’s cheek, then goes back to his ice cream.

“So this is it,” Rami says.

“Pretty much,” Ben says. “Nothing left to do now but finish packing.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Gwil says. “I have actual things this time, instead of just three photos and my clothes.”

“I can’t believe it,” Rami says. “Did you ever think you would like it this much?”

“No,” Ben says. “I was kind of devastated when I didn’t get into London. And I never imagined I’d be happy here.”

“ _This_ much?” Gwil echoes. “Mm. Maybe not. But I always knew it would work out well.”

“Oh, well then,” Ben says. “How nice for you.” He rolls his eyes, then laughs.

“It really is, isn’t it?” Gwil says with a smirk, reaching out to playfully ruffle Ben’s hair until he ducks away.

“I just can’t believe I survived a year living 250 miles away from my best friend,” Joe says. He sniffles, then reaches out to put his hand on Gwil’s arm.

“Yup, saw that coming,” Ben says.

“I know,” Gwil says, resting his hand on Joe’s. “But it’s alright. We’ll be together soon.”

Rami smiles at Ben. “I’m excited to live in Perth with you.”

Ben smiles back. “Can we ditch these two?” he asks.

“Oh, absolutely,” Rami says. He looks out over the water. “It is beautiful here.”

“It is,” Ben says. “All things considered, this…was a nice place to live.”

“Do you wish you could stay?” Joe asks.

“I don’t know,” Ben says. He looks at Gwil, who shrugs. “But I’d like to come back.”

“Of course we will,” Gwil says.

“Which are you more sad to be leaving,” Joe says, looking at Gwil. “Brian, or the library?”

Gwil chuckles. “Don’t be silly.”

“Ben, same question to you,” Joe says. “Except substitute _library_ with _castle_.”

“Well,” Ben says, “Scone has a palace. So does Edinburgh. And a castle. I think I’ll be alright in the end.” 

“What a relief,” Joe says.

Ben turns to look at Gwil, giving him a small smile. “How are you?” he asks.

“I’m well,” Gwil says. “I’ll miss Aber, but Perth is lovely.”

“Yeah.” Ben sighs softly. “What about you two? Leaving London.” He looks at Rami. “That's your home.”

“It is,” Rami says. “And I— I love it. And we’ll go back. My family is there.” He leans forward, smiling at Joe and Sami. “But my family will be there too. And I can’t imagine anything nicer than raising Sami in a quiet town, with fresh air, and green fields.”

“Or a golf course,” Gwil says.

“Well, if _someone_ didn’t buy up all the available land in Perth,” Joe says.

“You’re free to visit us on our estate,” Gwil says.

Joe snorts. “Really? We have permission to drive on your _private_ road?”

“If you’re lucky.”

Ben and Rami look at each other. “I’ll be fine,” Rami says, bumping his shoulder against Ben’s. “I’ll miss London, but I’ll be happy there. And I have so many good memories in Perth already, I…let’s add to them.”

“Good idea,” Ben says. He looks out at the view of the city again, and then rests his hand on Gwil’s leg, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I know,” Gwil says softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Ben’s temple. “It’s beautiful.”

“It really is.” Ben quickly blinks, trying not to cry. 

“Are you alright?” Gwil asks.

“Sure,” Ben says. “It’s just been a big day.”

“Congrats again, Benny,” Joe says.

“Yes,” Rami says, “you should be proud.”

“Thanks,” Ben says. He sniffles, then gently clears his throat. “I am.”

\+ + + + +

The former owners of Rami and Joe’s new house were already moved out. Long gone, really, even though Ben and Gwil’s house had been on the market for much longer. So, although there was a time when they were worried that Ben and Gwil would be settled into Perth while Rami and Joe were stuck in London, in reality, Rami and Joe are moving first, though just by a few days.

Gwil was fine with it; in the time the previous owner needed to move out, he could finish up a digitization project at the library. Ben was fine with it too; he planned on mostly catching up on sleep after the stress of exams and his dissertation. Pretty soon, he’d have to be at work, his first regular job in almost three years. He needed to rest up. He was going to have _responsibilities_.

So, after Ben’s graduation, Rami and Joe go back to London to start packing, though they’ve actually hired people to help with most of it. They handle packing their fragile family mementos, small things they want to take special care of. But they’re too busy watching Sami, and keeping Augie distracted to worry about things like dishes or books.

Ben and Gwil keep putting it off, though— no, _Ben_ keeps putting it off. Every time Gwil mentions something like what size box they might need for the dishes, Ben playfully whines and whimpers until Gwil changes the subject. 

Gwil leaves the flat one morning, telling Ben he’s off to run a couple errands. Before Ben can even offer to go with him, he’s gone. So Ben cleans their breakfast dishes and then sits down on the sofa with Peaseblossom, petting her and playing on his mobile. That’s what he’s still doing when he gets a message from Gwil.

_Please come down and let me in._

Ben straightens up, looking at Blossom. “Did he forget his key?” he asks, gently scratching under chin. “Did he? What a silly bloke. Let’s go let him in.” Ben slips his trainers on, not bothering to tie them, and he heads downstairs, opening the door. “What’s— ugh.”

“Nice to see you too,” Gwil says, picking up the large plastic bins by his feet.

“What are those?” Ben asks.

“They’re for moving.” Ben sighs, and Gwil looks towards the cardboard boxes he’s got leaning up against the building. “And so are those, if you’d grab them, please.”

“Gwil, I _just_ packed.”

“A year ago.”

“Rami and Joe are paying people to do it for them.”

Gwil grins. “Oh, how lovely for them. Come on. We need to start.”

Ben groans, but grabs the cardboard boxes anyway, following Gwil upstairs. 

“You know, love,” Gwil says, pushing the door open. “I’m constantly surprised by how smart you are, how hard you work, but a little thing like this— you can’t do it!”

Ben tries not to pout. He knows he is being just a bit childish (and no, he won’t admit to anything more than that), but it’s hard. And annoying. He says at much to Gwil, who’s shrugging off his jacket.

“Annoying, perhaps,” Gwil says. “But hard? Never. There’s two of us! What can’t the two of us do together? Love.” He reaches out, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, pulling him in. “We can take on the world.”

“Oh god,” Ben mutters. “Fine, I’ll pack.”

"Aren't you a good lad,” Gwil says, patting Ben on the ass. “Let's get to it. I’m going upstairs. Sami’s not coming back before we move, so I’m going to do his room first.”

“I want you to know something, Gwil.”

“What’s what?”

“I am _never_ moving again.”

Gwil laughs loudly. He grabs a bin, heading towards the staircase. “Alright, love.”

“I’m not joking! Tree Tops is it. I’ll work in Edinburgh, Perth, hell, Dundee! Dundee would be brilliant! But I’m not leaving that house.”

“Alright, love.” Gwil says again. He glances back at him, grinning. “Whatever you say.”

Ben grabs a box and a bin, and sighs, looking around. “What do you think, Blossom? Kitchen or living room?” He thinks about how the dishes will probably have to be wrapped in something so they don’t break, and he’s not ready for that yet, so. “Living room it is.”

He takes the boxes over to the bookshelf, and sits down. He smiles over at Blossom, who seems vaguely interested. “Do you want to help?” he asks. Blossom settles back down on the sofa, closing her eyes. “No, didn’t think so.”

A few minutes later, he’s moved up onto his knees, still taking books off the shelf. He wants to go through every one, but he tries to not get distracted as he carefully packs them. He hears Blossom meow behind him, and he looks back at her, then does a double-take. “Oh, hello,” he says softly. Their lamp, the long distance one that Joe and Rami bought them when they moved, is currently lit up. Ben crawls over to the coffee table where he left his mobile, and dials Joe’s number.

“Oh good, you’re home,” Joe says. “That was quick.”

“I’m packing,” Ben says.

“Eugh, gross.”

“What about you?”

“Currently cleaning spit up off my son’s face.”

Ben smiles. “And what can I help you with then?”

“Are you guys packing your lamp?”

Ben looks at the lamp again; he never really considered that they wouldn’t. Throwing it out sounds wasteful. Leaving it behind would make no sense. “I guess so,” he says. “Though I don’t know if we really need it anymore, do we?”

“No!” Joe exclaims. “Take it with you, keep it.”

“Okay,” Ben says. “That’s fine. Do you think we’re going to need it a lot in the same city?”

“I don’t know,” Joe says. “But it’s cute. It was a gift.”

“Alright,,” Ben says. “We’ll take it.”

“Okay, thank you. It means a lot.”

Ben smiles. “Okay,” he says. “I promise. We’ll pack it. No lamp left behind.”

“How is packing, anyway?”

“Ugh, still the worst thing that’s ever been invented,” Ben says. “I better get a reward for it.”

Joe laughs. “You turned into such a sex freak, I hardly know what to do with you. Who _are_ you?”

Ben bites on his lip, holding his mobile between his ear and his shoulder as he grabs another couple books off the shelf. “Well, when you’re with someone who makes sex _good_ , and _fun_ …yeah. I like it a lot more than I used to.” There’s a moment of silence, and Ben straightens up. “Joe, did I lose you?”

“No,” Joe says. “I was too busy— I don’t know, grinning like an idiot and doing a little dance to say anything.”

“Alright then.”

“That’s such a— ugh! I love it. What a great thing to say. I love that you’re happy.”

“We’ve been together for almost three years, I’m very happy.”

“I know! And I love that. You’re going to celebrate your anniversary in Perth! Where you met, and fell in love! Just like me and Rami, and—”

"And just for my own personal information,” Ben says. “Are you high?”

“No,” Joe says. “We’re a tired household today, though. I may be losing my mind.”

“Everything alright?”

“Well, as you know, Sami’s first little teeth are coming in,” Joe says. “And it hurts so much he kept crying himself awake last night.”

“Oh.” Ben frowns. “That’s one of the saddest things I’ve ever heard.”

“I know! And then he has the audacity to spit up everywhere.”

“I don’t think he did it on purpose.”

“Are you kidding?” Joe asks. “Ben, he’s _my_ kid, I would definitely spit up just to annoy somebody.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Of course I am,” Joe says. “I don’t blame him one bit. Do I, Sami? Do I? Do you wanna say hi? Can you say hi to Uncle Ben?” There’s a couple moments of silence on the phone before Sami starts babbling in Ben’s ear, and Ben smiles.

“Well, you sound like you’re doing alright.”

“I can’t believe Sami said that to you!” Joe says. “Such filthy language.”

“I’m sure he got it from you.”

“Should I stop bugging you now?” Joe asks. “Will you be in _trouble_ if you don’t have everything packed by a certain time? Wink, wink.”

“You’re not bugging me,” Ben says. “And no, I won’t be in trouble.” He grabs another book. “But I suppose, yes. I’ll let you go, so you can take care of your son, and so I can pack the lamp.”

“Good idea,” Joe says. “So I’ll see you in Perth?”

Ben smiles. “I suppose you will.”

“It’s too late to back out now,” Joe says quickly. “Bye, love you, bye!”

Ben shakes his head in amusement, ending the call. He turns to put his mobile back on the coffee table, then jumps when he sees Gwil standing at the bottom of the stairs. He’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a smile on his face. “I didn’t hear you come down.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” Gwil says. “How is Joe?”

“How’d you know it was him?”

“Only Joe would ask if he’s bugging you,” Gwil says, walking across the room. He sits down next to Ben. “And only Joe would ask if you’re going to be in _trouble_.”

Ben smiles brightly at him. “And will I?” he asks, teasing.

Gwil leans in, kissing him. “Do you want to be? he asks, voice low.

“Mm, let me think.” Ben kisses him again, deeply, until they’re both moaning softly. Gwil reaches up, brushing his fingers through Ben’s hair, holding him close. Ben pulls back, teeth gently tugging at Gwil’s bottom lip, before he kisses him again. Then Ben sits back, and reaches out towards the bookshelf.

“Sorry?” Gwil asks.

“Oh, don’t be,” Ben says. “We really do need to finish packing though, don’t we?”

Gwil groans softly, shifting on the floor. “Love.”

Ben gives him a cheeky grin, and leans in to kiss his cheek. “Did you finish with Sami’s room?”

“I—” Gwil sighs, pushing himself up. “I’m going to have a shower.”

Ben laughs loudly. He manages maybe thirty seconds more of packing before he pushes himself up, hurrying after Gwil.

\+ + + + +

Joe makes a soft sound as he looks around, wondering where the glasses are. He thinks about digging through a box, but then he says _fuck it_. He turns the tap on and sticks his mouth directly under it, gulping down water. He gasps as he pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The kitchen is empty. The dining table and chairs are still sitting there, but the art has been taken off the walls. The living room looks like nobody lives there; the furniture is still there, but their photos, the music to _Rocket Man_ , it’s all packed away.

Joe walks upstairs, and looks into Sami’s room. He leans against the doorframe, smiling as he listens to the soft sounds Sami makes in his sleep. He's a little snorer some nights. Joe doesn’t want to accidentally wake him, so he keeps his distance before he walks across the hall into their bedroom.

“Ow, fuck!”

Rami hurries out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. “Are you okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Joe gasps, holding his foot in his hand. “Just— stubbed my fucking toe.”

“Sorry,” Rami says, foam starting to run down his lip. “That might have been my fault.” He walks back into the bathroom, spitting into the sink.

“No, it’s fine,” Joe says, pushes the box out of the way, glaring at it. “Motherfucker,” he mutters, giving it another push. He walks into the bathroom, smiling at Rami. “Everything downstairs looks really weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Just empty,” Joe says. “Like— oh my god.”

“What?” Rami asks sharply, looking at him in concern.

“It looks like Gwil’s place,” Joe says. “Like, there’s furniture, and you can tell someone lives there, but there’s nothing that suggests…a personality.”

“Stop it,” Rami says, looking back at the mirror with a small smile.

“We have so much unpacking to do,” Joe says. “How do we have so much stuff?”

“And still not enough to fill even half of that house,” Rami says. “And we have _two_ now.”

“Well, give it a few years,” Joe says. “We’ll collect a lot of crap.”

“Hmm.” Rami presses a kiss to Joe’s shoulder, walking by him. “How lovely.”

Joe gets ready for bed, and flicks the light off as he walks out of the bathroom. He sees Rami standing, not moving, facing the wall. “Are you about to _Blair Witch_ me?”

“No, why?” Rami asks, glancing at him. “What’s that mean?”

“Horror movie,” Joe says. “Ends with a character staring at a wall.”

“Hmm,” Rami murmurs. “Sounds terrifying.”

Joe chuckles, walking over to wrap his arms around Rami. “And so what are we doing then, staring at the wall?”

“Just thinking,” Rami says. He reaches out, running his fingertips over a small spot of paint. “I put a hole in this wall, right here.”

“Oh yeah,” Joe says. “And see? Easy fix, can't even tell. You were worried.”

“I was,” Rami says, settling his weight back against Joe, resting against him.

Joe kisses the back of Rami’s neck. “And what are you thinking about?”

“Just remembering,” Rami says. “That was awhile ago.”

“Wasn’t it only two years?” Joe asks. 

“It feels like longer,” Rami says. “Was it really only two years?”

“Well, two-and-a-half, I guess,” Joe says. He kisses Rami on the neck again, then steps back from him. He walks over to their bed, pulling the sheets back. “And what are you remembering?”

“Just everything,” Rami says. “We’ve lived here for almost three years.” He touches the spot on the wall again, then turns around. “When I threw that drawer, and dented the wall…it wasn’t a good day.”

“No, I guess not,” Joe says, adjusting the pillows. 

"Gwil and I have both come a long way since then,” Rami says, and Joe nods. “Plus, for most of my life, my memories are all I have. I don’t have a lot of photographs or…I just don’t want to forget.”

“Come here,” Joe says, opening his arms to Rami. Rami smiles, walking over and climbing onto the bed, snuggling against Joe. “I won’t let you forget,” he says softly. “But also, maybe focusing on such a bad day isn’t a good idea.”

“It wasn’t _all_ bad,” Rami says. “Gwil gave Ben his ring that day.”

“That’s true.”

“And I don’t mind thinking of the bad things,” Rami says. “I remember that day— not knowing when things would get better, being upset that they weren’t. And now I’m married, with a son, I have my Masters, I’m moving into a new house…”

“So when are things going to start getting better?” Joe asks.

“Joe, I’m trying to have a serious moment here.”

Joe laughs, tightening his arms around Rami. “I know,” he says softly, nuzzling against him. “And none of the good stuff could have come without the bad, right?”

“Exactly.”

“When we get to the new house, do you wanna put a hole in a wall?” Joe asks. “Mark your territory?”

“No.” Rami wiggles against Joe before he settles back down. He reaches out, taking Joe’s left hand, touching his wedding ring. “I just want to remember all the things this flat did for us, before we leave.”

“It was our home,” Joe says.

“Exactly,” Rami says. “This is where I carried you across the threshold after our honeymoon, and this is where we brought Sami home from hospital. This is where you gave me Augie. It was nice.” He yawns, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. 

“We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow,” Joe says. “You should sleep.”

“We both should,” Rami says. He shifts, cupping Joe’s cheek in his hand, turning him towards him. He kisses him, smiling. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Joe says softly, reaching up to brush Rami’s curls back. “Sleep well, okay?”

“Okay,” Rami says. “I’m already tired thinking about it.”

Joe chuckles, reaching out to turn off the lamp. “Well, stop thinking it about it then.”

Rami snorts softly, but doesn’t say anything else before he drifts off.

\+ + + + +

They’re out of bed early in the morning. That’s not unusual for them anymore, given Sami’s sleep schedule. But today, Rami and Joe actually _have_ to get up. Because their bed is being put in a truck headed for Perth.

They spend the morning supervising, watching everything get carried out of their flat. They try to just trust the professionals and stay out of the way, sitting on the living room floor with Sami and his toys.

“Are you okay?” Joe asks softly, reaching out to rest his hand on Rami’s leg.

Rami looks at him gratefully, and nods. “Are you?”

“Yeah, you know me,” Joe says. “Got my three best guys.”

“Where is Augie?” Rami asks.

“I think hiding in the tub,” Joe says. “Plotting our demise.”

“I hope he likes the new house.”

“He will.”

Rami smiles. “Plenty of places for him to hide our bodies.”

Joe laughs, and squeezes Rami’s leg.

Even though the moving company has a head start on them, Rami and Joe still plan on beating their things to Perth, since the train is so fast. They go out for breakfast at McDonald’s, then head back to the flat to make sure that it’s empty, except for what they’re taking with them. And Augie, whom Joe has to coax into his carrier with quite a few treats.

They get their shoes on and get ready to go, and then Joe gets a text on his mobile. “I’ll let her in,” he says.

“I just want to double check upstairs,” Rami says, and he heads down the hallway with Sami.

Joe hurries down the stairs, smiling at Nelly. “Today’s the day.”

“Hello to you too,” Nelly says. 

“You got your suitcase?” Joe asks, glancing to the side.

“I do.” Nelly drums her fingers on the handle of her suitcase; just a small one, for a few days in Perth. She’ll help them unpack, or watch Sami while Rami and Joe do the unpacking. Probably a bit of both.

Joe grabs the bag for her, and they walk back upstairs. He opens the door, sets her bag down, then dramatically spreads his arms. “Well?”

Nelly smiles, stepping into the flat. She looks around. “It’s empty.”

“It really is.”

“Hi, Nelly!”

Nelly looks around, trying to figure out where Rami’s shouting at her from.

“He’s upstairs,” Joe says. “Needed one last look at the bathroom, if you get my meaning.”

“And Sami?”

“Oh, I think we packed him somewhere.” Joe looks around, hands on his hips, and then his face lights up. “Hi, baby!”

“Hi, Nelly,” Rami says, walking down the hallway with Sami in his arms. “Everything is gone.”

“I see that,” Nelly says. “Are you ready to go?”

Rami inhales deeply, looking around. “It’s hard.”

Nelly reaches out, touching Rami’s arm. “I know,” she says. 

“Gosh, I’m sure you do,” Rami says. “You moved to Australia.”

Nelly smiles. “And moved back.”

“This is nothing compared to that,” Rami says. “At least I can take the train back to London.”

“You know,” Joe says. “We should go to Australia!”

“Not today, Joey.”

“Melbourne, right, Nelly?”

“And Geelong.”

“Babe, _Geelong_ ,” Joe says. “Let’s go there. Nelly can show us around!”

“How long is a flight to Melbourne, Nelly?”

“Oh…if you’re lucky to get a short layover, about twenty-four hours.”

Rami looks at Joe, then Sami, then back at Joe. “No.”

“Someday, Nelly,” Joe says. “I promise.”

“The two of you will have to go on your own,” Rami says. “I don’t like flying to New York, and you think I’m going to fly to Australia? No offence, Nelly.”

“None taken.” Nelly taps her suitcase again. “What are we taking to the cemetery? Are we coming back here?”

“No, I think this is it.” Rami kisses Sami’s forehead, looking around. “This is it, habibi.”

“He doesn’t know any better, does he.” Joe reaches out, gently playing with Sami’s hair, grinning when he tries twisting in Rami’s arms to look back at him. “He’ll be excited. A brand new room. He’ll be okay.”

“He will,” Rami murmurs, kissing Sami’s cheek this time.

“Will you?” Nelly asks.

Rami smiles at her. “I’ll try to be,” he says. “It will take awhile, but…” He gently clears his throat, blinking as his eyes start shining with tears.

“And what about Augie?” Nelly asks.

“Oh boy,” Joe says. “He is _pissed_.” He crouches down, where Augie’s cat carrier is sitting, looking inside. “Not impressed with me, are you, buddy? Yes, you’ll be okay. I promise.”

“We’ve already asked the taxi to wait for us at the cemetery,” Rami says. “And we told them we’d need one with lots of room. Joe, is our bag here?” 

“It is. My key is on the counter, we’ll lock it with yours.”

“Okay.” Rami says, gently bouncing his knees up and down. It looks like he’s trying to soothe Sami, but Sami’s totally fine; he’s soothing himself. “That’s it, then.”

“Let me take Augie,” Nelly says. She leans down, gingerly picking up the carrier, trying to not jostle him too much.

“Thanks, Nelly,” Joe says. “I’ll get your bag.” Nelly nods, walking down the staircase, gently shushing Augie, and Joe turns, wrapping his arm around Rami’s waist. “I know.”

“It would help if I thought you were sad too,” Rami says.

“Of course I’m sad,” Joe says. “But I’m happy too. And really, it’s a change, but it’s not _that_ big. It’s a new house. It’s not like when you went back to university. Or when we brought our son home.”

“Change can be hard,” Rami says.

“I know that.” Joe kisses Rami’s cheek, then lifts his hand up to Sami, who wraps his fist around Joe’s finger. “Oh, Sami’s got Daddy’s finger. Don’t hurt me, buddy.” He wiggles his finger in Sami’s grip. “But the routine will mostly be the same. Once we’re settled in in a couple days, we’ll be back to nap times and feedings, and watching Channel 4. Except, bonus— Ben and Gwil.”

“That is the best part,” Rami says softly.

“I know. So. We gotta go. Unless you want to keep paying for this place, so we can crash here when we come back to town.”

Rami’s eyes widen, and he turns to look at Joe.

“No, never mind,” Joe says. “Ignore that. Come on.”

“We _do_ need a place!”

“Babe, we really don’t. You’re as bad as Ben, come on.” Joe wiggles his finger out of Sami’s grip. He first picks up their suitcase, the one they’re sharing, and then he grabs Nelly’s as well. “Okay. I’m going now.”

“I just need a second.”

“I’m going to keep Nelly company.” Joe glances back at the apartment one last time, smiling. “I loved living here with you.”

Rami looks at Joe, eyes filled with tears. “I loved living here with you too.”

They look at each other for a few moments in silence, and then Joe clears his throat. “I’ll be downstairs.”

“Okay.” Rami glances into the dining room, then walks across the hall to the kitchen. He looks around, so unused to seeing the fridge door empty, all their photos and magnets packed away. “You don’t remember, habibi, but Baba gave you your first bath right here.” 

Sami starts babbling, and Rami smiles. “Do you?” Sami babbles some more, and Rami chuckles, nodding. “That’s right, habibi.” He gently squeezes him. “Daddy and I see things differently sometimes. He pretends like he’s very silly, but I promise things are important to him too. He’ll miss it here. It was your first home! That’s right, habibi. You’ll never remember it, but Daddy and I will.”

Rami hums softly, looking around the kitchen. “We should go,” he says. “We have to catch the train. And we have people to visit. Oh, habibi. I hope you’ll like it there.” He kisses his cheek, nuzzling his nose against him. He takes his key out of his pocket, and walks over to the door. “Say _bye_ , habibi. Say _bye_.” Rami looks back at the flat, giving it a small wave. “Maa salama.” He pulls the door closed behind him, and locks it.

\+ + + + +

Joe digs his toe into the ground, then looks at Nelly. “You can— you don’t need to wait with me.”

“Oh, I know,” Nelly says. “And I’ll— I’ll speak in a bit. But I don’t mind. He probably has a lot he needs to get out.”

Rami shifts on the ground, holding Sami closer to the headstone. “See?” He traces his fingers over the letters engraved in the stone. “That says _Sami_ , just like your name.” He kisses Sami’s cheek, smiling. “You remember? You remember your Uncle Sami, you’ve met before.” Rami sets Sami down on the grass, reaching out to tug down down the leg of his trousers where they’ve ridden up. 

“Today’s the big day,” Rami says, looking back at the stone. “We’re off, back to Perth. Well, Scone, technically, but that’s not the point. I’m so excited. I quite liked Perth. And I think you did too. You said you did. And then you stayed after, so…” He quickly blinks, then reaches up to wipe at his eyes. “I’ll show him the places we went to. I tell him everything about you.” Tears spill over his cheeks and he looks down, trying to give Sami a small smile. “I always cry when I come here, habibi, but it’s really not that sad. It’s just talking. Do you want to say anything to your uncle?” He reaches out, gently tapping Sami on the nose, trying to make him giggle. “Do you want to say as-salāmu ʿalaykum? You can say it, even though we’re not Muslim. It has a wonderful meaning. Say hello, habibi.” He picks Sami up again, gently bouncing him on his knees.

“We’ll come back,” Rami says. “I hope you don’t feel like— well.” He makes a soft sound. “I was going to say, I hope you don’t feel like me leaving London for Perth is abandoning you in some way, but…I think we’re past that, aren’t we, Sami?” He sniffles softly. “Besides. I think you’d be quite chuffed for me. I know I would be for you. It really is a lovely house. It’s a bit too big, but I think once we’re settled in, it will be warm. It will be home. And your memory will always be welcome there, I promise.”

He glances back towards Nelly and Joe, aware of the fact that there’s a taxi waiting for them, and they have a train to catch. They are on a schedule, but…

“I love you,” Rami says softly. “I hope you’re well. I am. We are, I mean.” He kissed the top of Sami’s head. “Say bye-bye. Bye-bye.” He takes Sami’s hand in his, gently waving. “We’ll see you soon.” He sits for a moment longer, then carefully pushes himself up. “Let’s go see Daddy,” he says. 

“Are you okay?” Joe asks, opening his arms to them.

"I think so,” Rami says.

“I just need a moment,” Nelly says.

“Take your time,” Rami says. “There are always other trains.” He snuggles against Joe. “We should’ve made a plan to see Felix today.”

“I thought today was lawn bowls,” Joe says.

“No, it was a trip to the farmer’s market,” Rami says.

“Well, see! He’s too busy for us.”

“I know,” Rami says. “But still.”

“We just saw him,” Joe says. “And we’ll him again soon, I promise.” He kisses Rami’s temple, then makes a face at Sami. “Won’t we? Won’t we, yes? Hello, hello! What are you thinking, buddy? I hope it’s how excited you are for the train!”

Rami smiles, watching Sami and Joe together. “I bet he is,” he says. softly. “What do you think, habibi?”

“I think he’s excited to move to his new city,” Joe says.

“Gosh, I hope so.”

\+ + + + +

When they arrive in Perth, they’re actually staying in the Station Hotel, just across the street from the train station. They check in, and go up to their rooms. They let Augie out of his cat carrier, change Sami, and then they meet up with Nelly to go out for a quick lunch.

Afterwards, they walk back to the hotel, and they put Sami down for a nap.

“Do you need anything while we’re out?” Rami asks Nelly.

“Not at all,” Nelly says. “I’ve got my laptop, I’ve got the tele, I’ll survive.”

“We won’t be long,” Rami says. “Thank you for watching him.”

“Of course.” Nelly climbs up onto the bed, settling back agains the headboard. “See? I’m good.”

“Don’t fill up on vending machine snacks,” Joe says. “Dinner’s gonna be nice tonight. Real posh.”

“Thank you again,” Rami says, and Nelly smiles happily, waving as they walk out of the hotel room. 

When they step outside, Joe takes Rami’s hand. “How are we feeling?” he asks.

“I feel good,” Rami says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rami echoes. “I…well, you know me. I may have a very good cry in the next couple days.”

Joe laughs. “That’s fair, I— sure! We can cry together. You know I don’t mind that.”

“Alright, agreed,” Rami says, squeezing Joe’s hand to seal the deal. “But for right now, we’re here, we’re going to see the house, and— it’s alright.”

“It is alright,” Joe says. “And you know, if it’s ever not…I’m here. Always am.”

“I know.” Rami stops walking so that he can pull Joe in for a kiss, smiling. “You know that I’m here for you too, right?”

“I certainly do.” Joe kisses him again, then starts walking. “Come on.”

They rent the car they’re going to use for the next few days, and start heading towards their new home. It’s a ten minute drive, and Rami takes the opportunity to get his mobile out.

“Are you there yet?” Gwil asks, picking up.

“On the way,” Rami says. “Nelly’s watching the boys in the hotel room. We need to be there to supervise the unpacking.”

“Well, aren’t you posh,” Gwil says. “Love, do you hear this? Rami and Joe can’t be arsed to _unpack_ their own things either!”

“We have _children_ , Gwil,” Rami says.

Gwil snorts. “That you’ve conveniently left with Nelly. What are you two doing?”

“Gwil, let us be, please. I don’t want to do it.”

“Well, there you go, at least you’ve admitted it. So, unpacking today, and then?”

“Painters come in tomorrow,” Rami says.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” 

“Probably. But this is more convenient for us. They’re professionals, they can cover the furniture. What are you and Ben doing?”

“We are lounging on the sofa.”

“Oh?”

“Ben’s watching some _very_ interesting show on the tele, and he’s rubbing my feet.”

“Well, aren’t you being taken care of,” Rami says.

“Yes, Ben is a dear. Now that his dissertation is done, he has nothing but free time.”

Rami smiles, then looks out the window. “We’re almost there.”

“Are you excited?”

“I’m buzzing.”

Joe slows down to pull off into the driveway, and Rami wiggles excitedly in his seat. “We’re here!” Joe proclaims loudly enough for Gwil to hear.

“Love, they’re home!” There’s a moment of silence, then Gwil speaks again. “Ben says that's lovely. Will your things be there soon?”

Rami glances at the time, quickly doing the math. “Within the hour, I think. They left very early this morning.”

“I wish we were there to help,” Gwil says.

“Well, you could always come,” Rami says, smiling.

“Well…”

Rami laughs. “I know, I was only teasing. But I still can’t wait for the two of you to be here.”

“Neither can I,” Gwil says. “Won’t that be something, all four of us in the same city again.”

“I’m gonna go in,” Joe says softly, leaning over to kiss Rami’s cheek before he gets out of the car. 

“We’re here,” Rami says. 

“I’ll let you go, then.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Well, if I know Joe, and I think I do,” Gwil says, “he’s probably very interested in christening those rooms.”

Rami laughs loudly. “No!”

“Oh, yes.”

“Gwil— it’s— _nine_ bedrooms total!”

“I know!” Gwil says. “That’s why you’ve got to get started right now. Get in there, Joe won’t wait for long.”

Rami rolls his eyes, grinning as he gets out of the car. “You’re being silly.” He frowns when he sees Joe standing at the doorway; he hasn’t gone inside yet. “I am going to go, though.”

“Oooh—”

“ _Not_ for that,” Rami says. “I think Joe wants something.”

“I’m sure he does.”

“ _Gwil_!” 

Gwil laughs, and Rami shakes his head. “Fine, fine,” Gwil says, catching his breath. “I’m sure you’re right.”

“I am,” Rami says. “And I’ll talk to you later, I’ll probably send you photos! And tomorrow, when the painting starts.”

“Alright,” Gwil says. “Be safe, use lots of lube—”

“Gwilym!”

“Nine bedrooms is a lot!” Gwil exclaims. “And that’s before you start counting all the other rooms. At least switch off, otherwise the chafing will be—”

“Goodbye, Gwil.”

Gwil starts laughing again. “Goodbye. Have a brilliant time, yes please, send us photos— _not_ of that. And we’ll see you in a few days.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.” Rami ends the call, putting his mobile in his pocket. “What are you still doing outside?” he asks.

“Well,” Joe says. “I was _going_ to go in.”

“Did you forget the keys?” Rami asks.

“No.” Joe jingles the keychain. “Got ‘em right here.”

“Is it a difficult lock to work out?” Rami holds his hand out. “I’ll do it, give them here.”

“Babe, I’m trying to be romantic here,” Joe says. “Come here.”

“Oh.” Rami steps up to Joe, who wraps his arms around him. “What’s going on?”

“I wasn’t sure if we should count this as our move-in day or not,” Joe says. “Since we’re not staying overnight. But I figured…hey, we should at least go over the threshold together.”

Rami smiles. “That sounds lovely,” he says. “When we do finally, officially move in, Sami and Augie will be with us. But it’s nice to be here with you too.”

“Carry me again?” Joe asks.

Rami chuckles. “If you want me to,” he says. “Or we can just hold hands.”

“Okay, that’s cool too.” Joe kisses him, then takes his hand. He unlocks the door, pushing it open. He glances at Rami, and then they step inside together. Rami closes the door behind them, and they’re silent for a few moments, looking around. “I can’t believe it,” Joe says.

“What?”

“Just…I didn’t even know this place was here,” Joe says. “We met, we fell in love, and this place was just up the road.”

“And now it’s ours,” Rami says, squeezing Joe’s hand. “Trust me, I never imagined this a century ago.” They kiss again, and Rami bounces on his feet.

“Let’s go exploring,” Joe says.

“We’ve already seen it all,” Rami says.

“So? It’s ours now. Let’s take a look.”

“Okay,” Rami says, happy to follow along.

\+ + + + +

Not long after, the large truck filled with their things carefully pulls into their driveway, and Joe and Rami hurry downstairs to open the doors and guide them in. Some of the things are obvious, like the movers know where to put the dining room table. The master bedroom is obvious as well, and their bed gets carried up there. But then the men carrying the furniture for Sami’s nursery come in, and Joe and Rami look at each other.

“Uh…” Joe makes a face, trailing off.

“Does it matter?” Rami asks. “It doesn’t really matter.” They obviously want Sami’s room to be close to theirs for now, so there are two real options— a smaller room that is sort of behind theirs, and a slightly large room that is sort of beside it.

“Let’s go with the one in front,” Joe says. “It’s a nice view.”

But it’s only when the men have brought the first couple pieces of furniture upstairs that they realize that there actually _is_ a right answer, and somehow, they got it wrong. One of the men point out that the bedroom also has a door to the balcony off the master bedroom, which neither Joe nor Rami had remembered but which immediately makes them nervous for when Sami can walk and open doors. Then they realize that due to the layout of the upstairs, going through the balcony doors would be the only way to access Sami’s room from theirs, which sounds like it would be awful if the weather was anything other than perfect.

“Sorry,” Rami says. “Can we move this to the other room? The one behind ours?”

“Of course.”

Rami makes a face, because it means taking everything back downstairs and going up the other staircase that leads to that part of the house. Joe smiles, slinging his arm around Rami’s shoulders. “It’s fine, they’re professionals.”

“Right, but we’re idiots,” Rami says, and Joe laughs.

Instead of Sami’s room, they decide that will be the official guest room, since it has an ensuite bathroom. "I don’t wanna see Ben and Gwil doing anything freaky on that balcony, though,” Joe says.

Rami scoffs. “Who are you joking? Of course you do.”

Sami’s new bedroom shares a hallway with the master bedroom, so it will be much easier for them to get to him in the middle of the night. Or for him to come find them, once he’s older and can walk. “This is much better,” Joe says.

“It is.” Rami smiles, watching as they place the recliner in the corner of the room. 

“What should we get Gwil to paint in this one?”

“Hmm.” Rami bites on his lip, looking around. “Should we let him decide?”

“Do we trust him enough for that?”

Rami laughs, rocking back and forth on his feet. “He probably wouldn’t be too naughty, would he?”

“You never know with him,” Joe says. “Probably be an ode to Ben’s ass.” Rami snorts, burying his face in Joe’s shoulder, hoping that the men don’t think they’re too odd. “Come on,” Joe says. “We gotta keep supervising.”

\+ + + + +

The next day, Rami and Joe leave Sami and Augie with Nelly again, and drive back to the house to supervise the painters. They’re not painting every room; for now it’s just too much effort and bother since they won’t even be using all of them. And they still haven’t bothered putting anything in the second house yet. But they’re painting the kitchen, the living room, the master bedroom, and Sami’s room. It’s a good start.

They leave briefly to go have lunch with Nelly and Sami, then go back to start putting a few things away, out of the way of the painters. Then that night, Joe stays in with Sami and Augie so that Rami and Nelly can go out for dinner and a movie together.

The next day is much of the same, a second coat of paint on the walls, putting away a few more things where they won’t be interrupting anybody’s work. Rami FaceTimes Gwil to show him the new paint colours, and then they go back into the city to go for a walk with Nelly and Sami.

“Sick of us yet?” Joe asks, smiling at Nelly.

Nelly chuckles, shaking her head. “Not even a little.”

Joe looks over at Rami. “Anything to say? Ben would have something to say.”

“Oh, do you miss him?” Rami asks. Joe nods, so Rami thinks for a moment. “Like she must not know you well enough yet?”

Joe laughs. “Yeah, exactly. Just like that.”

“Ah, well,” Nelly says. “I won’t say that.”

“Too nice,” Joe says. “That’s the family resemblance here. Everybody’s too kind.”

“That’s a good thing, Joe,” Rami says, and Joe just groans.

\+ + + + +

The following morning, they eat breakfast, pack their small suitcases, coax Augie back into his carrier, and get in the car.

“Are you excited?” Rami asks, leaning forward in his seat to look at Nelly.

“I can safely say that I cannot wait,” Nelly says, clapping her hands on her thighs. “This is going to be so nice.”

“Eugh, we need groceries and shit,” Joe says. “I just realized. We need to restock a kitchen.”

“We can do that in Scone,” Rami says. “One of us can go.”

“Which one of us drives?” Joe asks, glancing back at Rami with a smile.

“Ugh, fine,” Rami says. “ _You_ can go. Nelly and I will stay home with Sami. And Augie!” He reaches over, gently tapping his fingers on the top of Augie’s carrier. 

“No way, my little beanie baby is coming with me,” Joe says.

Rami blinks, looking back and forth between Joe in front of him, and Sami in his carseat beside him. “Uh…which one of us is that? What’s a beanie baby?”

“Oh, I’ll show you,” Nelly says, taking out her mobile. “As for who he was talking about…I’m just hoping it wasn’t me.”

Joe laughs. “Come on, Nelly, you don’t wanna be my beanie baby?”

“Here,” Nelly says, handing her mobile back to Rami. “Leo had that one when he was younger. Bushy the Lion.”

“Oh, that’s cute,” Rami says. “They were all just stuffed animals?”

“Some people collected all of them,” Nelly says. “But we didn’t go in for all that. Just bought the cute ones Leo wanted.”

“Also,” Joe says, “I meant Sami. Daddy-son grocery trip! What do you think, kiddo?”

“What do you think?” Rami asks, gently drumming his fingers on Sami’s stomach. “Do you want to go out with Daddy for some food?”

“Or we just continue to eat take-out every day for the rest of our lives,” Joe says. “I mean, I’m not against it, we might just need to…adjust the budget.” He gently clears his throat, smiling at Nelly. “I swear, I can cook.”

Nelly snorts, looking out the window. “I know that,” she says.

“Isn’t the view lovely?” Rami asks. “All the green fields? It’s just what I wanted, isn’t it nice?”

“It is,” Nelly says. “Very quiet.”

“I’ll be so happy for the quiet,” Rami says. He makes a soft sound, smiling at Sami. “I think you’re going to like it here so much, habibi. I promise.” He kisses his forehead, and keeps playing with him until Joe slows down and pulls into the driveway. 

“Home sweet home,” Joe announces. “Nelly, try to stay calm.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.” Nelly looks back at Rami, grinning. Joe pulls to a stop, and she leans forward, looking out the windshield.

“Please don’t be angry with us,” Rami says.

“For what?” Nelly asks. “Gosh, it’s even prettier than the photos.”

“For buying such an outrageously large house,” Rami says. “I know. Trust me.”

“Babe, come on,” Joe says. “We’re excited about it! Don’t be so down. We’re going to do good things with the money, I promise. Now come on, we gotta give her the tour!”

“Alright, alright.” Rami gets out of the car, and unbuckles Sami, lifting him up. 

“Let me get Augie,” Nelly says, reaching into the backseat to take Augie’s carrier. “Gosh, I bet you’re ready to hide away for a week.”

“Let’s go see, habibi, let’s see your room.” He kisses Sami’s cheek, brushing his hair back. “It means a lot that you’re here to see it, Nelly. You’ve been there for us since the start.”

“Of course,” Nelly says. “It’s my pleasure.”

Joe unlocks the doors, and pushes it open for Nelly. “After you,” he says. He steps back, leaning in towards Rami. “We should really get her a nice gift,” he whispers.

“Oh, the best,” Rami replies, equally as quiet. He clears his throat, gently bouncing Sami in his arms. “Do you want to see the house?”

“Yeah, buddy, do you want to see your new home?” Joe asks. “This is it. For awhile, anyway. So, I hope you like it.” He beams at Rami. “Let’s go then.”

“Let’s go.”

\+ + + + +

After they let Augie out of the carrier, and give Nelly the tour, Joe and Sami get back in the car and drive to the nearest grocery store. When they come back, Nelly and Rami are sitting in the living room together.

“How was it?” Rami asks, standing up.

“The drive?” Rami nods. “Well, uh.”

“Oh no,” Rami says. “Did something happen?”

“No, not at all,” Joe says. “I just managed to get some basics. If we need anything actually good, we’ll have to go into Perth, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay,” Rami says. “That’s alright.”

“Yeah, I’m not worried,” Joe says. “I mean, can we _walk_ everywhere now? No. But…I guess that’s life. But also! I did see a couple restaurant that looked good.”

“You must have a radar for that sort of thing,” Nelly says.

Joe grins. “So, I was thinking, we can either go out tonight, or maybe tomorrow for lunch. Or! Order in. Whatever.”

“We can see how we feel at dinnertime,” Rami says, giving Joe a quick kiss. “Let me help.”

“Can I ask something that might be terribly embarrassing?” Nelly asks.

Joe and Rami lose their smiles, looking over at her. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Rami asks quickly.

“I’d really just like to rest my eyes,” Nelly says. “If that’s okay? An hour or two?”

“Oh my god,” Joe says, “yes, please! You babysat our children for us while we dragged you up and down the British Isles. Please, go have a nap.”

“I thought you were ill,” Rami says. “Please, go sleep. Everything should be in the room.”

“Thank you,” Nelly says, standing up. “I’ll be down shortly.”

“Take all the time you need,” Rami says. “Joe’s right, you probably wouldn’t be so tired if it weren’t for us.”

Nelly goes upstairs, followed by Augie, who clearly likes her better than the rest of them. Joe and Rami put the few groceries away, and then they settle into the living room with Sami on his blanket on the floor. There are still a few things that they need to find places for, that they hadn’t decided on yet, so they open the boxes and get to it.

“What have you got there?” Joe asks, looking over at Rami.

“Just a photograph,” Rami says, adjusting the frame on the hook. He steps back, looks at it, and adjusts it once more. “What do you think?”

Joe looks over, then smiles. He recognizes it almost immediately as the photo from Luyten that he and Ben gave Rami when they first lived in Perth. As welcome home presents, to make him and Gwil feel…well. At the time, they were desperate to make them feel anything besides sad. Comforted. Like they were at home. Joe would have been happy to get them to smile. He’s not sure if they did or not, he can’t quite remember. He was also nervous and hoping they wouldn’t cry. Or yell at him. That sort of thing was touch-and-go back then.

“Does it go here?” Rami asks. “I like it, I think it’s nice.”

“It’s beautiful.” Joe smiles, pulling Rami in. “I…I’m not a big fan of the whole— well. Space travel thing. But I wouldn’t have minded seeing it. I’ve never seen anything like that.” He kisses Rami’s temple. “When Sami has like, Bring Your Dad to School Day…oh man. Those other kids better look the fuck out. _Oh, is your dad a dentist? My dad went to fucking space._ ”

“Sami’s not going to be that rude,” Rami says.

“With his cute little Scottish accent,” Joe says. “Aww.”

Rami chuckles, pulling away from him. “We have more photos to put up.”

“We have so many great photos of us,” Joe says. He turns around, picking Sami up off the floor. “Look at this, Sami.” He steps forward, pointing at it. “Do you see that? That’s Luyten. Baba went there.” He kisses Sami’s cheek, nuzzling his nose against his face. “Is Daddy annoying you?” He gently bounces him up in his arms. “Do you want back down?” He leans down, then straightens back up, lifting Sami above his head. “Weee!” He snuggles Sami in his arms again. “Oh, Daddy is bothering Sami, you were enjoying your blanket, weren’t you?”

Rami smiles at the two of them. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Joe says. “Any particular reason why?”

“You’re a lovely father.”

Joe makes a soft sound. “I— thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“So are you,” Joe says.

“Thank you.” Rami smiles, brushing Sami’s hair back, then doing the same to Joe. “There. Look at that resemblance, my handsome men.”

“Aww, buddy,” Joe says. “Look at us!” He kisses Sami over and over until he giggles. “Oh, my little buddy. I don’t want to let you go.”

“I can keep hanging photos,” Rami says. “You two can watch.”

“Yay!” Joe smiles, watching Rami grab another photo, this one from their wedding. “Oh, good choice.”

“I know, I thought so too.”

\+ + + + +

The rest of their day is fairly quiet, but after all the moving and supervising painting, quiet is nice. They drive into Scone for supper at one of the restaurants Joe spotted earlier, and then they go home in time to try to get Sami back on his sleep schedule.

They give him a bath in the sink of the ensuite off the nursery, and change him into some comfy clothes. When they’re about to start feeding him, Joe makes a soft sound of surprise.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Joe says. “Just…the bed is in the guest room now. So we only have the chair to sit in.”

Rami looks around, then sighs. “Add it to the list.”

“Ha, okay. And for tonight?”

Rami finishes getting Sami’s bottle ready, and then sits down in the recliner. “Do you want to snuggle up with us here?” 

“Sure,” Joe says. He squishes in, trying to at least get sort of comfortable, but mostly trying to not jostle Sami too much. “Okay,” he says. 

“We could always read to him in our room,” Rami says. “Sit in bed together.”

“Okay,” Joe says. “But I’m okay with this for right now.” He smiles down at Sami, watching him eat. “Our first night in the new house together.”

“It’s lovely,” Rami says. He shifts, sinking back into the chair. “I don’t think he’s noticed at all.”

“Ha, definitely not.” Joe reaches out, trailing his fingers down Sami’s arm, over his tiny clenched fist. “I love our family.”

“So do I,” Rami says. “And this house.”

“You’re happy you said yes?” Joe asks.

Rami nods, watching Sami. “I am,” he says. “It’s nice. It already feels like home.”

“Good,” Joe says. He leans in, kissing Rami’s temple. “Anywhere would be home with you two.”

Rami smiles. “But you’re happy here?”

Joe runs his fingertip over Sami’s cheek, smiling when he makes a soft sound. “Of course I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some people already did their own googling, but just in case: here are a few photos of [Highpoint](https://laminy.tumblr.com/post/643213800083947520/this-is-the-life-for-me-chapter-four-ben), Rami and Joe's new home!
> 
> Ben, Gwil and the girls will move in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (another warning for light angst/emotional boys crying)

For how slow he used to type, Gwil thinks he's gotten pretty good at it. By his own standards. By anyone else’s, he’s probably still painful to watch. It still does sort of make him laugh, that out of all of them, _he’s_ the one doing a digitization project. How did that happen? Though of course, he knows that the work he’s doing is nothing compared to what the others actually do; Joe’s got a bloody computer science degree. But for the most part, he works alone in a corner of the library. Even though he’s a volunteer and not an employee; he’s been there so regularly they gave him his own desk. So, at least no one has to watch his fingers carefully and deliberating move across the keyboard.

It’s his last day at the library, though, so someone else will get this desk now. He tries not to be too sad about it, but he is. Of course he’ll miss the people he got to know. He’ll miss the library itself. It took him so long to get used to the idea of any type of work; it wasn’t that long ago that the library was almost frightening. But they welcomed him in, and were always so helpful. Nobody laughed when they had to show him how to use the scanner, or create a spreadsheet. Honestly, if they had, he probably would’ve ran home and cried to Ben.

Gwil’s almost finished with his last piece of data entry when there’s a gentle knock on the doorframe. He turns to see Joy, his supervisor. “Hello,” he says. “Just about done.”

“I know,” she says. “Are you free now, though? Just something to show you out here.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Gwil pushes his chair back, and follows behind her. He assumes it’s something like a last minute project to quickly scan. But she leads him away from the collections, back towards the small staff kitchen, where they can chat, or eat without getting crumbs in the rare books. 

Joy knocks on the doorframe before she pops her head in. “Alright?” She glances back at Gwil with a smile, and waves him in.

Gwil reaches down, twisting his ring around his finger, following Joy into the room. He jumps back when he sees the room filled with other employees, volunteers, and— “Hi, love,” he says, surprised.

“Hi,” Ben says softly, waving.

The employees and volunteers start clapping, and Gwil smiles nervously at them all. “What’s this?” he asks, shuffling closer to Joy.

“We wanted to celebrate your last day,” Joy says. “Can we get you something to drink?”

“I— okay,” Gwil says. “Uh, thank you.”

“Ben told us what types of pudding you like,” Joy says, gesturing to the small table that’s filled with food— pizza, pretzels, potato chips, a fruit tray, and a large cake. 

“Oh, did he?” Gwil says, looking at Ben again, who’s smiling proudly.

“You should make a speech,” Bryn, one of the librarians, says.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Gwil says. “I…ha.” He reaches out, grabbing a potato chip. “That’s not why everyone’s here, is it?”

“Oh, come on,” Ben says.

Gwil snorts. “And do you get a say?” he asks. “I…well.” He looks around. “I suppose I just want to say thank you to all of you for welcoming me in, and helping me with technology, and— it means a lot. I wasn’t sure I could do it, but thanks to you, I did. Thank you. Visit us any time in Perth.”

“Yay!” There’s some more applause, and Joy hands Gwil a glass of fruit juice. 

“Thank you,” Gwil says softly. He walks around the room, greeting and chatting to the others, before he finally walks over to Ben. “Well.”

“Can I get you a slice of cake?”

“What’ve you been up to?” Gwil asks.

Ben shrugs. “Nothing much.” He smiles. “You deserve it. It’s the least I could do.”

“It’s very sweet,” Gwil says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ben walks over to the table, cutting a couple slices of cake. He offers one plate to Gwil, leaning back against the wall. “You should go mingle,” he says. 

“Well, I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ben says. “You know, they’re librarians, archivists…”

Gwil smiles. “So, you’ve found your people.”

“We probably have a few things to talk about,” Ben says. “Go on, have fun.”

“Thank you, love.” Gwil presses a quick kiss to Ben’s head, trying not to be _too_ unprofessional. “And thanks for the cake.”

Ben chuckles. “You’re welcome.”

While everyone settles in, getting their food and drink, Joy ducks out of the room. She comes back after a few minutes with a large gift basket, and sets it on the table.

“Oh,” Gwil says.

“We just wanted to say thank you too,” Joy says. “And we know— what do you get for the man who already has everything? But I think we’ve put together a few really nice things, and hopefully when you use them in Perth, you’ll remember us.”

Gwil walks over to the table, looking at the basket. At first glance, he sees some art supplies, some plant seeds, and a pair of gardening gloves. “You shouldn’t have,” he says. “But thank you.”

Joy gives him a quick hug, and steps back.

“I— I will certainly use them, and remember you all,” Gwil says. He reaches in, pushing a couple things aside, seeing what else he’s been given. “Thank you,” he says again.

After everything is done, and they all say goodbye, Ben stays back to help the other staff clean up. Gwil hurries back to his workspace to finish the final bit of work he has. He meets Ben outside the entrance, holding his gift basket.

“That was a beautiful last day,” Gwil says. He kisses Ben. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ben says. He smiles, looking back at the library. “So that’s it.”

“I think so,” Gwil says softly.

Ben makes a soft sound, then steps away from him. “Just a sec.” He takes out his mobile, and walks a few feet away from him. “Smile,” he says, opening his camera.

Gwil grins happily, and Ben takes a couple photos of him. 

“Handsome as ever,” Ben says. “Are you full from all your cake?”

“I didn’t eat much, no,” Gwil says. “What about you?”

“Nope,” Ben says. “So come on, I’ve got reservations.”

“You do?” Gwil asks. “My, my. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Ben says. “Nothing too posh, just…wanted to celebrate.” He bumps his shoulder against Gwil as they start walking. “So what’s in there?” he asks, looking at the basket.

“I haven’t gone through it all yet,” Gwil says. “But— the art supplies did make me think of something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“No, I will not be your nude model,” Ben says. “Ask Joe.”

“Can I use part of the conservatory as a painting room?” Gwil asks. “Either floor, doesn’t matter. I was just— I could really use the natural light.”

“Oh, but what about our gym?” Ben asks sarcastically.

“Well, it can be moved.”

“We also don’t need a gym,” Ben says. “But an art room…” He smiles. “I like that.”

“Really?” Gwil asks.

“Yes, of course! That sounds brilliant.”

“Okay.”

“On one condition,” Ben says. “Wait, two.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“One, when Sami gets older, he gets to play in your art room,” Ben says. 

“Are you joking?” Gwil asks. “That sounds amazing. I hope he likes to paint. Or anything. I bet he’d enjoy it.”

“Good,” Ben says. “And second— there needs to be a sofa in there. Or at least, a very comfortable chair.”

“Aw, love,” Gwil says. “Do you want to watch me paint?”

“Maybe,” Ben says. “I’d at least like to sit with you, even if I am just playing on my mobile.”

Gwil shifts the gift basket in his hands, reaching out to wrap his arm around Ben’s waist, pulling him in. “Oh, love,” he says. “You fancy me.”

“You’ve grown on me,”

Gwil chuckles, kissing Ben’s temple. “Such a sweetheart,” he says. “And yes, I would love to have you in my painting room. I think it will be lovely.”

“It sounds like it. It’s going to be a nice home.”

“We’re going to have a beautiful home,” Gwil says. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ben looks back at the library, making a soft sound.

“Something wrong?” Gwil asks.

“No,” Ben says. “Just thinking about our library dates.”

“Well, Perth must have a library,” Gwil says.

Ben smiles. “You know, I bet it does.” He gives Gwil a kiss, and snuggles closer to him as they walk.

\+ + + + +

Now that Gwil's done at the library, they've been able to throw themselves into packing. It doesn't take much time, once they put the effort in. Now, the day before they're due to leave, everything is in boxes and bins. Everything except what they’re taking with them on the train, and what they need to cook with tonight.

Cooking is what Gwil’s up to now, their last big meal together in Aber. Brian’s invited up as well, of course. They were all in the flat together, until Gwil thought that maybe Ben was a bit too anxious, and needed to get outside to burn it off. So he kicked the two of them out so he could cook in peace. 

Obviously, there was only one place for them to go.

“So how does it feel?” Brian asks, looking over at Ben as they walk around the castle grounds. 

“Honestly?”

“If you’re comfortable with it.”

“Terrifying.”

Brian stops walking, turning to look at Ben, and Ben stops as well. “There’s not a single reason to be scared.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asks, his voice already shaking. “Because it feels like I—” He blinks, reaching up to wipe his eyes. “I don’t know how people do it.”

Brian smiles, reaching out to gently pat Ben on the arm. “Are you sure about that?” he asks. “Because what you and the others have told me, _you’ve_ done it. More than once, haven’t you? Moved to a new city, new job. Taken care of yourself. And this time— well, you’re taking everyone with you. How could it be harder this time?”

Ben makes a soft sound, nodding. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

Ben looks down at his feet, gently kicking a clump of grass and dirt. “I’m not the best at meeting new people.” Brian doesn’t say anything, so Ben looks back up at him expectantly.

“Sorry, was that the secret?” Brian asks. “You’ve told me that before. I assumed that’s why I can count on one hand the number of people you’ve ever had over to the flat.”

“But sometimes I wish I was better,” Ben says. “And then— I met you, and you’ve been a really good person to me. And I thought, _oh, I’ve gotten better, I have a new mate and everything_.”

“So what’s wrong with that?” Brian asks. “I’ve loved being your mate for the last year— and all you boys. It’s my pleasure.”

“The problem is now I’m _leaving_ ,” Ben says, trying to keep himself from softly whining or stomping his foot. “When I moved to London the first time, I wasn’t leaving anyone. And when I went back, after—” He waves his hand dismissively. “I left people but I thought it was for the right reasons.”

“And when you moved here?”

“It was just supposed to be for a year,” Ben says. “It was hard, but I knew I’d see them again.”

“And so you’re worried you’ll never see me again?” Brian asks.

“It’s a long train to Perth,” Ben says. “And I…” He sniffles, wiping furiously at his face again. “I kn— I just want you to know, I know you’re not my father.”

“Oh, what a relief,” Brian says, laughing. 

“And despite what jokes Joe’s been making for the last year, I’m also not in love with you,” Ben says.

Brian keeps laughing, hand up to his chest. “God, Ben, this is— what a conversation. I’ve never once thought I was your father or your next boyfriend, I’m not— no, of course not.”

“I just meant, not having them around,” Ben says. “Oh, god, I don’t know what I’m saying. You mean a lot to me. I’m not used to having a lot of people who mean a lot to me. Or— I wasn’t used to it, for a long time. And purposely leaving someone like you, who’s been so kind, and helpful, and is just a nice person to have around and talk to, I—” His voice finally breaks, his tears spill over, and he starts to cry.

“Oh, dear,” Brian says, wrapping his arms around Ben, pulling him into a hug. “Oh, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry.” He gently rubs Ben’s back, looking around the grounds of the castle. There aren’t many people there, and it’s not really tourist season anymore, so he recognizes most of them as locals. He nods and smiles at them, letting Ben cry it out against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Ben says after awhile, sniffling loudly. “That’s— ugh, I’m sorry.” He pulls back, wiping his face, looking around. “That was…yeah.”

“It’s alright,” Brian says. “I may not be _your_ father, but I have raised my children. I’m used to being cried on, I don’t mind.” He pats his pockets. “I don’t think I have a tissue, though…”

“That’s okay.” Ben sniffles again. “I— you mean a lot to me. I haven’t always had a lot of people, older than me, to look up to. Joe has his mum, and Rami has Nelly now. Even Gwil sort of has Felix, though Felix usually acts like he’s much younger.”

Brian pats Ben on the back a couple times, and they start walking again. “Do you know why I live in Aber?”

“You worked at the university,” Ben says.

“Because I’m a grown man who had places I wanted to go, and things I wanted to do,” Brian says. “And I love my family very much, I always have. But I wasn’t going to stay somewhere just for them. Instead, I live somewhere I like, and they live somewhere _they_ like, and we visit each other whenever we can. As much as we’d like. And we’re all happier for it because we’re all in the place that makes us happy.” He glances at Ben. “Will you be happy in Perth?”

“I really hope so,” Ben says. “I— yes, I think so.” He opens his mouth, then blinks while he pauses. “I will be.”

“Brilliant,” Brian says. “Then, as your mate, don’t be sad for me. I love it here in Aber. I’m happy here. It’s been my pleasure to know you over the last year, and take care of the girls, and cook with you, and help with your dissertation. I didn’t do any of it because I wanted you to stay. I wanted you to go find a job you like in a city you like, and wherever that is, I’d be happy for you.” He wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulder, and gives him a playful shake before he lets his arm drop back down to his side.

They keep walking around the courtyard, Ben’s tears mostly dried now, his cheeks itchy. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you,” Brian says suddenly. “But I’ve spent a lot of time in Scotland.”

“Really?” Ben asks. “Did you study there, or…”

“No,” Brian says. He smiles over at him. “My mum was born and raised there.”

“Really?”

Brian nods. “Really.”

“Where was she from?” Ben asks. 

Brian chuckles softly. “Well…Perth.”

Ben stops walking, looking at Brian in surprise. “Was she really?”

“She was.”

“You’re not joking?”

Brian shakes his head. “I’m not. So, you know, I’ve been there. The Playhouse. The museum. The palace.”

“Wow,” Ben says. “You never…huh.”

“So,” Brian says, playfully bumping his arm against Ben’s. “I certainly wouldn’t mind being invited up for a visit.”

“No, of course not,” Ben says, and they start walking again. “We certainly have the room.”

“Of course,” Brian says. “I need to see this house in person.”

“It’s a lot,” Ben says.

“It looks gorgeous,” Brian says. “I can’t wait to get into that kitchen. And you know what else?”

“Hmm.”

“I’ll be coming to visit the archives,” Brian says. “So, be prepared to show me around there as well.”

“Okay,” Ben says. “I’ll let you know the dates of the traveling exhibit I’ll be working on too. It should be going either to Cardiff or Swansea.”

“Brilliant,” Brian says. “I can’t wait.” He claps his hands together. “My mate the archivist. How fascinating!”

They walk around the grounds for a bit longer, talking about the history of Owain Gwynedd and his brother, Cadwaladr ap Gruffydd. They walk back to the flat, and head upstairs. 

“We’re home,” Ben says, reaching down to untie his shoes.

“How was the castle?” Gwil asks.

“It was great as always,” Ben says. “I guess that…yeah.” He looks back at Brian. “My last time there.”

“Not ever,” Brian says. “You’ll see it again.” Ben nods, sniffling, and Brian gives him a gentle smile and a squeeze on the arm. “It’s alright. Gwil? Can I help you with anything?”

“Not at all,” Gwil says. “You can just sit, if you’d like. It’s almost ready.”

“I’ll get us something to drink,” Ben says. He goes to the refrigerator, and looks at Gwil.

“You’re alright, love.” Gwil leans over, giving him a quick kiss. “I’ve got you.”

Ben nods, briefly closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Yeah,” he says. “We’ve got each other.”

Supper is lovely, and Brian stays for a tea afterwards, but he leaves to let Ben and Gwil finish getting everything ready. “I’ll see you in the morning?” Brian asks, and Ben nods.

“Yes, of course,” he says. “Bright and early.”

“Alright. Goodnight.” Brian smiles and waves, heading down to his own flat.

Ben’s quiet for most of the rest of the night. They clean the dishes they used for dinner, and then pack them away as well. They change into comfy clothes, and curl up on the sofa together. Rami and Joe message them about how excited they are to see them the next day, and Gwil handles messaging them back, since Ben doesn’t quite seem up for it at the moment.

Gwil reaches out, gently playing with the curls at the top of Ben’s neck. “Love?”

“I’m fine.”

Gwil smiles faintly. “Are you sure?”

“I’m just…emotional. You should be too. It’s not a bad thing.” Ben rubs his eyes, sniffling gently.

“I know that,” Gwil says. “I do. And I am. It’s a very…difficult thing to leave a place you’ve called home. With people and things you love.”

“Yeah,” Ben says, voice breaking. “I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Gwil wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders, and Ben lets him tug him in, curling against him. “Is it anything more than that?”

“No,” Ben says, wiping his eyes. “Just that. Just…sad.”

“Okay,” Gwil says again, rubbing Ben’s back, holding him close as he cries into his chest. “I know, love.”

“I’ll miss him.”

“I know that too.” Gwil takes his glasses off so he can wipe his eyes too, and he presses a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. “It’s okay, love.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” Ben says, voice breaking further.

“Please don’t say that,” Gwil whispers. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.” Mustardseed meows from her spot on the floor, and they both chuckle, despite their tears. “Mussy’s here too.”

“What a sweetheart,” Ben murmurs, wiping his cheeks on Gwil’s shirt. 

“Let’s all have a good cry,” Gwil says. “Let’s get it all out, and then we’ll sleep wonderfully tonight.”

“We have to be up so early,” Ben says, and then he starts to cry even harder, which makes Gwil laugh, despite himself.

“Yes, we do, love,” Gwil says. “But tomorrow night, we can sleep in our new house. How does that sound?”

“I shouldn’t be so immature,” Ben says.

“You're not,” Gwil says. “Watch me be a mess tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Ben asks.

Gwil chuckles, nodding. “Absolutely,” he says. “A terrible mess, I promise.” He kisses Ben’s head again, and inhales deeply. “Let’s just rest. I’m right here.”

Ben nods, letting his eyes flicker closed. “Okay,” he says. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m right here too.”

“I know,” Gwil says. He shifts on the sofa, getting more comfortable. “You always have been. Right from the start.”

\+ + + + +

Not surprisingly, Ben’s reluctant to get out of bed in the morning. But then Gwil reminds him that if he doesn’t get out of bed, the movers will just dump him on the floor so they can take the mattress. Gwil runs to Starbucks to get them breakfast, and comes back to find Ben sitting at the dining table, nervous with his thumb in his mouth.

That’s pretty much how Ben stays throughout the entire process. They stay out of the way, sitting with the girls who are already in their carriers, to keep them from being underfoot. 

Gwil double-checks with them that they have not just the address, but clear directions to the house, since the private road doesn’t show up on Google Maps. They make sure they have each other’s mobile numbers, and then Gwil and Ben wave them on. 

Ben crawls around the floor, looking at Mussy and Blossom, waving at them. “I promise, it won’t be terrible. I know you’ve never travelled so far before, but it’s okay. I promise.” He wipes at his eyes, trying to offer them a shaky smile. “It’s okay.”

Gwil walks over, resting his hand on Ben’s back. “We have to go soon, love, to get to the station on time.”

Ben nods, pushing himself up. “Okay,” he says. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Gwil kisses Ben’s forehead. “Alright. I’ll do one last look around upstairs, and you let Brian know.”

They get their shoes and jacket on, and look around. “If I say anything,” Ben says, “I’m going to cry even harder.”

“Okay,” Gwil says. “We don’t have to say a thing. Come on then.”

“I love you,” Ben says. 

Gwil smiles. “I love you too. We’ve got each other.”

“We’re good together,” Ben says.

“We are,” Gwil says. “Absolutely.” He kisses Ben, smiling against his lips. “I love you.”

They’ve got one suitcase, as a _just in case everything gets lost along the way_ , and the two cat carriers. Gwil handles the suitcase, and Ben is careful to not jostle the girls as they walk downstairs. Gwil knocks on Brian’s door, smiling when he opens it just about a second later.

“I heard all the fuss,” Brian says. “Good thing I was already up.”

“Maybe your next neighbours will be quieter,” Gwil says.

“Perish the thought. Ben, can I take one of the girls for you?”

“Yes, please,” Ben says, carefully handing him one of the carriers. “I appreciate it.”

“How are you doing?” Brian asks, as they start walking towards the train station.

Ben looks down at his feet, and Gwil smiles. “Mixed emotions,” Gwil says.

“I can imagine. Have you heard from Joe and Rami? They must be excited.”

“Not yet, but I’m sure we’ll talk to them on the train,” Gwil says. 

“And see them tonight!” Brian says. “That’s so exciting.”

“It has been awhile,” Ben says softly. “Well, for us.”

“You’ll be tired of each other soon enough,” Brian says.

“Joe will want us over at the house every day,” Gwil says, “I just know it.”

“Is it a long drive?”

They keep talking, making small chat, as they continue to the station. When they walk in, their train is already waiting. Since they’re not traveling with Rami and Joe, they can avoid taking the train to London, but it’s still a long trip up to Perth along the west coast. That’s why they had to leave so soon after their things, so they still had a chance at beating them there.

“Well,” Brian says. “I don’t want to keep you.”

Ben’s eyes fill with tears, and he swallows hard past the lump in his throat. “Okay,” he says softly.

“Alright.” Brian gently sets the cat carrier down, and wraps his arms around Ben. “I know you’ll be alright.”

“Thank you for everything,” Ben says, and Brian nods. “I know I— we said everything yesterday.”

“We did.”

“Please come visit as soon as you can.”

Brian chuckles. “I will. I promise. I told you that, I want to see this house.” He steps back, smiling at Gwil. “And how are you feeling?” he asks.

“I hope I’ll be alright,” Gwil says. “But it is a lot. A big change.” He steps forward, hugging Brian. “You’ve been such a big help to us over the last year. And— a pleasure to be around. Thank you.”

“You’ve certainly made my year better,” Brian says, patting Gwil on the back. “It’s been a pleasure.”

“This might sound odd,” Gwil says, stepping back. “When— I can ring you, or we can video chat, but…could I write you? I miss having someone to write.”

“That’d be lovely,” Brian says. “And I love an excuse to buy new stationary.” He pats Gwil on the arm. “I won’t take any more of your time. I don’t want you to miss your train.”

“There are always other trains,” Gwil says.

“True,” Brian says. “But yours is right there.”

“Thank you,” Ben says, reaching down to pick up the other cat carrier.

“Safe travels.”

“Bye, Brian.” Gwil says, nodding. “Take care.” Brian waves, and Ben and Gwil turn, walking towards the train. “Are you alright, love?” Gwil asks, looking over at him.

Ben inhales deeply, nodding. “Yeah,” he says. “Good thing it’s a long ride to Perth. I’ll be better by then.”

“Good.”

\+ + + + +

Ben and Gwil do message Rami and Joe on the train ride, making plans for later this evening. Later this evening, when they live in the same city again! Rami and Joe are ecstatic. Ben was right, the train ride was plenty of time for him to calm down and start to feel better. But as the train gets closer, Gwil starts to feel unsettled, and he realizes— oh, it’s his turn. Well, at least they swapped off being sad.

They get off the train, and once they’re away from the crowd, Gwil carefully sets the suitcase down on the platform, and looks around the train station. He reaches out to touch Ben’s arm. “Bit odd, isn’t it,” he says.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re not here on vacation, or just visiting,” Gwil says. “We’re…here. This is home now.”

“I think it’s going to take a second to hit me,” Ben says. “But it is pretty cool. I—” He looks around, careful not to jostle the girls in their carriers. “Come on,” he says. “We’ve gotta get the car and get there before the movers do, or we’ll be in trouble.”

They walk out of the train station, and head up Leonard Street in the direction of the car rental place, the same one that Rami and Joe used earlier in the week. It’s only about a ten minute walk, and they’re in there for just a few minutes more, signing paperwork and getting the keys. Gwil puts their suitcase in the boot, the girls go in the backseat, and then they both get in up front.

“Has it hit you yet?” Gwil asks.

“I don’t know,” Ben says. “We’ll see.” He starts the car, and looks over at Gwil. “Are you really going to learn how to drive?” he asks.

“I think I may have to,” Gwil says. “It will terribly inconvenient if I don’t. Why?”

“I just…can’t picture it.” Ben looks around, carefully pulling out of the parking spot. “Cars are so modern. You’re so…not.” He smiles at Gwil. “At least Perth is safe. I promise, if we ever have to drive in a big city, I’ll handle it.”

“Thank you,” Gwil says. He settles back in his seat, watching how smoothly Ben drives. They cross the river, and he looks out over the river, making a soft sound.

“Alright?”

Gwil nods, and blinks quickly, eyes starting to fill with tears. He’d managed avoid it on the train, but now that he’s actually here, looking out at Perth, he can barely hold it together. “I think it’s just…hitting me harder than I thought.” He feels Ben’s hand on his, and he turns to look at him as he gives it a gentle squeeze. “I thought it was both hands on the wheel,” he says.

“It is,” Ben says. “Except in the case of emergencies.”

“What’s the emergency?”

“My partner is crying.” Ben gives him a small smile. “Just hold my hand,” he says. “It’s not much further.”

Gwil nods, gratefully taking Ben’s hand between both of his. “I told you I’d be a mess today.”

“You did,” Ben says. “And I’m ready, so. Do you worst.”

Gwil keeps hold of his hand as Ben takes one turn, drives a bit further, and takes another turn up the private access road. Despite his tears, he can’t help but smile as they drive up the hill, and the house comes into view.

“Do you like the white?” Ben asks.

“Hmm?”

“The house,” Ben says. He pulls up the driveway, coming to a stop in front of the garage. “Do you like the colour?”

“I honestly haven’t given it much thought,” Gwil says. He looks through the windshield at the door, and his hold on Ben’s hand tightens. 

“I don’t think I can carry you over the threshold,” Ben says. “But I’ll try, if it makes you feel better.”

“Then we’d be dealing with you and a bad back,” Gwil says. “No, thank you.”

Ben leans across the seat to give Gwil a kiss, smiling against his mouth. “Do you want to go in and look around?”

“We should text Joe and Rami, let them know we’re here,” Gwil says.

“Oh, they can wait a minute,” Ben says. “We’ll see them in a couple hours anyway.” He kisses Gwil again. “Are you alright?”

Gwil’s eyes fill with tears again, and he nods as they spill over his cheeks. “Oh, I’m sorry, love,” he murmurs, pushing his glasses up to wipe at his face. “I’m being— an awful mess.”

“How about we go for a walk?” Ben says. “Just to stretch our legs, until our things arrive?”

Gwil sniffles and nods, but he doesn’t move.

“Or we can sit here,” Ben says. “I don’t mind either way.” He reaches up, brushing Gwil’s hair back from his forehead, leaning in to kiss him there. “What are you thinking?” he asks.

Gwil opens his mouth to answer, and then he just continues to cry, shoulders shaking. It really is hitting him hard now. It wasn’t like this at all when they were in Aber. It’s Perth that’s making him emotional.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Ben says. “I think you’ll feel better in the fresh air. Come on.” He pulls away from Gwil and climbs out of the car, walking over to Gwil’s door. He opens it, and offers Gwil his hand. “Maybe we’ll find some interesting new shrub out here that you can tell me about.”

Gwil has to chuckle, and he wipes at his eyes again as he steps out of the car. He stretches his back, and then wraps his arms around Ben, pulling him in. “I could carry you across the threshold,” he says softly.

Ben smiles, snuggling against him. “Once we’re done our walk,” he says. “Come on.” He pulls back and takes Gwil’s hand, leading him past the garage and towards the trees. They walk quietly along the treeline for a few moments, until Ben speaks. “I want to see this shed of ours someday.”

“They gave us a map,” Gwil says. “But I don’t think we’re dressed for it today.”

“No, not yet,” Ben says. “Once we’re settled in a bit more. On a Saturday. We’ll walk around the whole twelve acres. Poke around. I can’t believe we…this is all ours.”

“And we have to do the hike up to the Tower,” Gwil says. “That must be quite a sight, overlooking the river.”

“Perth is _gorgeous_ ,” Ben says. He turns, looking out over the view of the city. “Come on. That’s…you can’t get this in London.”

“Not for what we paid, anyway.” Gwil sniffles gently. 

“What sorts of things should we have here?” Ben asks. “There’s a lot of green space that needs to be filled. Some place for Sami to play. With a slide, or…something really fun.”

“And he can help me in the garden,” Gwil says.

“Oh, absolutely. I’ll be lounging around, recovering from all my hard work, and you and Sami can play in the dirt. Oh, what about a greenhouse? Is that a thing, would that— be helpful?”

“Just a small one might be nice,” Gwil says softly, sniffling. “Depending on what I grow. I’d like that.”

They keep walking, and Ben looks around. “What about a hot tub?”

Gwil snorts. “Really?”

“Why not?” Ben asks. “Wouldn’t that be nice? With this view? Sit out here at night, look at the lights of the city.”

“Well, you’ve convinced me,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs.

“Good. Now come on.” Ben looks up at him. “What’s going on?”

“It’s overwhelming,” Gwil says. “Emotionally.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Ben says. “New city, new house. A lot’s going on.”

“It is,” Gwil says. “It’s not just that, though.”

Ben looks down, then stops walking. “You know, I think this would be a great place to sit. Come on.” He carefully sits, patting the grass to make sure he’s not going to cut himself on a rock. “It’s lovely out here.” Gwil sits down next to Ben, inhaling deeply. Ben rests his hand on Gwil’s leg, comforting him, but he doesn’t say anything else, not wanting to push him. 

“The last time I lived here,” Gwil says, breaking the silence a few moments later. “I had to lie about who Roger was. Why we were living together. And now, I— I’ve got an entire house with you. And everyone knows. I can shout it from the rooftops, and people wouldn’t even blink.”

Ben gently squeezes Gwil’s leg, resting against his side. “I’ve always taken it for granted,” he says. 

“I know most of the time I’m used to it,” Gwil says. “But something like this…moving in with him was so different than moving in with you.” He shifts on the grass, then lies back, closing his eyes against the bright sun.

“Oh,” Ben says, lying back next to him. “This is nice.”

“It’s lovely.” Gwil finds Ben’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “I love you.”

Ben smiles, snugging against him. “I love you too.”

“I’m excited for our life here together.”

Ben presses a kiss to Gwil’s shoulder, nodding. “So am I. I never imagined when I first moved here…well.” He makes a soft noise of amusement. “I didn’t really think you were boyfriend material.”

“Thank you, love.”

Ben laughs. “I was wrong, obviously.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Gwil pushes himself up, looking down at Ben. Then he leans in, kissing him. 

“I can’t condone us having sex out here where anyone could see,” Ben says.

“No?” Gwil asks. “You didn’t want to put on a show for the whole town?”

“Not really.”

“Hmm, too bad.” Gwil lies back, getting comfortable on the grass again. “I suppose that’s fine.”

“Are we going to lie here until our things get delivered?” Ben asks.

“What else should we do? This is comfortable.”

“Well,” Ben says, “we should at least get the cats out of the car.”

“Shit!” Gwil says, scrambling to his feet. “Oh my god, they’re probably terrified.”

Ben laughs, pushing himself up. “I think they’re okay, it hasn’t been that long.” Gwil hurries back to the car, and Ben follows behind him. He unlocks the front door, then walks over to the car, taking Mustardseed, while Gwil takes Peaseblossom.

“Love, I nearly forgot,” Gwil says. “That’s terrible of me.”

“It’s okay,” Ben says. “They understand. They’re easy-going.” They walk into the house, and each carefully set the cat carriers down, opening them. “I’ll go grab the bag of treats,” Ben says, running back out to the car. When he comes back in, Gwil is sitting on the floor in front of the carriers, smiling at the cats.

“Come on, girls, come see. Come see your new house.” 

Ben sits down on the floor next to him, opening the bag of treats. He shakes some out onto the floor, watching as Mustardseed immediately comes walking out. “Although, I am kind of worried that these two are going to get lost somewhere.”

“So am I,” Gwil says. “This place is massive.”

“Let’s keep all the doors downstairs closed,” Ben says. “So at least they can only roam the hallway.”

“That sounds good.” Gwil drums his fingers on the floor. “Come here, Blodeuo, come see Daddy and I, and you’ll get a treat.” Blossom meows and slowly walks out of the carrier towards him. “Good girl,” Gwil says, reaching out to pet her. “See? The four of us, same as always. Just a new house. That’s alright, isn’t it?”

“They must think this place is massive,” Ben says. 

“It is,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles. “I wonder where they’ll sleep. What do you girls think?” He smiles, watching the two of them eat their treats.

“We should give them a tour,” Ben says. “See what they think.”

Gwil smiles, and leans over to kiss Ben. “That’s a brilliant idea, love.”

\+ + + + +

After they show the girls around, smiling and recording them on their mobiles as they watch them explore, the truck with their things pulls into the driveway. Ben’s guiding them around and pointing furniture in the right direction, and Gwil’s mobile rings.

“Hello?” 

“Are you here?”

Gwil winces, flinching away from the noise. “Hello to you too.”

“Are you here now?” Rami asks again, just as loud and excited.

“We are,” Gwil says. “We’re just getting— oh, sorry.” He steps out of the way of one man with a box, then realizes he’s just put himself in someone else’s way too. “Oh god. Yes,” he says. “We’re here.”

“Should we come see you?” Rami asks.

“No, no,” Gwil says. “Don’t worry about that. Like we said, we’ll come tonight. Is there a time that works better?”

“Whenever you’re free,” Rami says. “We aren’t doing much. And even if we were— Gwil!”

“Rami!”

“We live in the same city again!”

Gwil grins, leaning against the wall. “We do,” he says. “You’re all settled in, Ben and I are encroaching on your space. You’ll be tired of us soon.”

“Don’t say that,” Rami says. “Gwil, this is so exciting.”

“It is,” Gwil says. “I’m only teasing.”

“Is the house alright? How are the girls?”

“I imagine at the moment they’re quite skittish,” Gwil says. “But I hope they’ll be alright. And the house is lovely. Ben and I are already talking about things that we can do. He wants a hot tub.”

“Oooh!”

Gwil laughs. “That’s what I said.”

“I— well,” Rami says. “I don’t know what to say! It sounds…naughty.”

“If we get one, I expect that you’ll be getting one about a week later,” Gwil says.

Rami snorts. “I can only imagine. Anyway, please come over as soon as you’re ready! We’re here! We’ll have supper and— oh goodness, I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait either,” Gwil says. “I love you.”

“Love you too!”

Gwil puts his mobile back in his pocket, and looks around, walking back into the kitchen. “They’re excited to see us.”

Ben looks over at him. “They damn well better be,” he says. “We only moved to Perth for them.”

Gwil laughs. “You love this house.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Ben says. “But don't think I won’t lord it over Joe for forever.”

“Right, like a good mate,” Gwil says.

“Oh, I’m the _best_ mate,” Ben says.

“How are they doing with all our things?”

“Brilliantly,” Ben says. “Just…watching.”

“Riveting,” Gwil says. He takes Ben’s hand, and they stand there and watch them together.

\+ + + + +

“Let’s just go,” Ben says. “We can give it to them tomorrow when they come over, or whenever we find it.”

“But I wanted to bring it with us the first time we came,” Gwil says. “We only have so many boxes, we can’t have misplaced it.” He reaches out, open the flaps of another box, though he knows it’s too small to fit the artwork inside. 

Ben drums his fingers on the top of Gwil’s head, biting his lip as he thinks. “Just a sec,” he says. He leaves the kitchen, and heads down the hall to the bedroom, where they moved a couple boxes already. He opens one, then smiles. “Gwilym!”

“You found it?”

“I did!” Ben carefully lifts package out of the box, awkwardly shifting it in his arms. It’s quite big, at least two feet long and just about as tall. “I’ve got it.”

“Do you want me to carry it?” Gwil asks, walking into the room.

“I can do it,” Ben says. “If you get all the doors for me.”

“Of course.” They walk back out to the front door, and Gwil grabs his set of house keys and the keys to the rental car. “Do we need anything else?”

“There’s another set around here…” Ben nods his head towards the kitchen. “I think they’re on the counter, can you grab them?”

Gwil runs into the kitchen, grabs them and slips them in his pocket. “Okay, _now_ do we need anything else?” 

“I think it’s polite to bring wine or something,” Ben says. 

“We don’t have wine.”

“We could stop for some.”

“Neither of them really like wine, do they?”

Ben sighs. “Is there anything on the way? Some sort of shop?”

“Love, you know we don’t have to impress them. Of all the people…”

“Okay, fine,” Ben says. “But can you open the door for me? This is getting too awkward to carry.”

Gwil snorts, looking down at Ben’s feet. “You haven’t got any shoes on.”

“Oh god.” Ben carefully sets the package down, shaking his arms out. “Okay. I will put shoes on.”

“Why are you so nervous to go see our best mates?” Gwil asks.

“I’m not nervous,” Ben says. “I’m excited. This is their house.”

“This is _our_ house,” Gwil says. “And I can guarantee when they come over tomorrow, they won’t be making as big a fuss as this.”

Ben takes out his mobile as he reaches up to play with his hair. “There’s a Tesco in Scone,” he says. “Not on the way but just a short detour. Let’s go there, get some drinks and some food.”

“Really, who are you trying to impress?” Gwil asks. “ _Joe_?”

“It’s manners, Gwil,” Ben says. He puts his mobile down and grabs his shoes. “You can’t just show up at someone’s new house empty-handed.”

“We’re bringing them a gift _and_ a set of keys,” Gwil says. “And our lovely personalities.”

Ben snorts. He straightens up, leaning up to give Gwil a kiss. “For me?” he asks softly.

“Of course,” Gwil says, kissing Ben again. He gets his shoes on and grabs the keys again, opening the door for Ben to carry the package out and put it in the backseat. As Ben starts the car, carefully turning around in the driveway, Gwil watches him intently.

“What?”

“I’m trying to learn.”

Ben laughs. “You’ll still need lessons,” he says. “I can’t teach you.”

“I can still watch.”

“Okay, whatever you like.” He drives down the private road that he now considers entirely their driveway, even if there are a couple other houses on it, and then turns right. It’s about a ten minute drive from their house to Joe and Rami’s, but they take about fifteen minutes longer, getting in and out of the Tesco. They pull into the driveway, and glance into the backseat. “Who's taking what?” Ben asks.

“I’ll grab the food,” Gwil says.

“Mm, suspicious,” Ben says, climbing out of the car. “Trying to win Joe over?”

“I already have,” Gwil says. “He’s going to come watch me in the gym.”

Ben rolls his eyes, taking the package out of the car. “Good thing we’re turning it into a painting room.” Gwil laughs as they walk up to the front door. Then pause, realizing that their hands are full. “Ugh,” Ben groans, gently knocking his forehead against the door.

“Love, that’s terrible.”

A few seconds later, they hear the door unlock, and Joe opens it. “Oh. It’s you.”

“Seriously?” Ben asks. “That’s how you’re going to greet your best mate. Of course it’s us. Who else knows you live here?”

“I thought it was the food we ordered,” Joe says. “You guys bring enough stuff? You moving in?”

“My arms are about to fall off if I can’t set this down, so please,” Ben says. Joe steps out of his way, and Ben manages to kick his shoes off. “Which way?” he asks.

“Left, living room.”

“Brilliant.”

“Oh my!” they hear Rami exclaim. “What’s that?”

“These?” Gwil asks, lifting the bags up.

“This is going to be the worst thing I’ve ever said in my life,” Joe says. “But we’re just using the _one_ kitchen right now.”

“Oh, how sad for you,” Gwil says. “How will you survive with just the one?”

“I’m not sure,” Joe says. “Right now, we’re using the one in front. We’ll see how we feel. Come on. How are you?”

“Brilliant, thank you,” Gwil says. He takes off his shoes, nudging them into order with his feet, and then he follows Joe through the hall, into the kitchen. “Two kitchens is a lot,” he says.

“I know.” Joe takes one of the bags from Gwil, looking inside. “Ooh, all sorts of treats.”

“Ben thought he had to impress you,” Gwil says. “Not entirely sure why.”

“Good,” Joe says. “I’m glad he finally knows where we stand. Now come here,” he says, opening his arms. “Give me a hug, big guy. I’ve missed you.”

Gwil grins, wrapping his arms around Joe, pulling him into a hug so tight that Joe goes up on his toes. “I’ve missed you too, you wonderful man.” He groans loudly as he lifts Joe up further, and Joe laughs. “How are you?”

“We’re good!” Joe says, letting go of Gwil. “This is— this is great.”

“Yeah?” 

Joe nods. “Yeah, it’s…home. We’re home. In Perth, I…who knew, right?”

“Who knew,” Gwil echoes. He looks around the kitchen, setting out the food on the counter. “So why’d you pick this one? The other one’s nicer, no?”

“I think so too,” Joe says. 

“It’s a lovely new paint colour.”

“Thanks!” Joe says. “Yeah, they did this one. And, I don’t know, if we use this one, we can just keep to the front of the house, not stray too far. Once we’re settled in some, I kind of want to redo this one, make it really nice, and then turn the other one into…I don’t know. Something cool.”

“I see.” Gwil smiles. “And does Rami know about this plan yet?”

“No, but I’ll ease him into it,” Joe says. “Come on. We’re in here.” They walk across the hall to the living room, where Sami currently playing on the floor with Rami and Ben sitting next to him, while Nelly watches from the sofa.

“Hello,” Gwil says warmly, and Rami jumps onto his feet to pull him into a hug. “Goodness, what a welcome. Hi Nelly,” he says, looking over Nelly’s shoulder.

“Hello,” she says, waving.

“Thank you for coming,” Rami says.

Gwil chuckles, squeezing Rami tightly and rubbing his back. “Of course I would,” he says. “Where else would I be?”

“And they brought snacks,” Joe says. “And wine. Which reminds me— I’ve been thinking about your wine cellar.” He nudges Ben with his foot.

“Oh?” Ben asks, looking up.

“Stick with me,” Joe says. “I know it’s weird.”

“Very on brand for you,” Ben says.

“Instead of wine, because I know that’s not your thing— Coke Zero cellar.”

Rami rolls his eyes, but Ben smiles. “I think wine cellars are a bit warmer than I like my Coke Zero,” he says.

“We can work on it,” Joe says. “Turn it into a walk-in fridge, like at a restaurant.”

“You’re— _no_ ,” Ben says. “We just bought it, we don’t need a walk-in fridge.”

“Well, you’re not going to use a wine cellar!”

Ben shakes his head, reaching out to rub Sami's back. “Your father is off his trolley.”

“Well, thank you for the snacks and wine,” Rami says. “The food is on the way. We haven’t really filled the refrigerator yet, and we didn’t really want to cook.”

“Not a problem,” Gwil says. “No judgement here. Oh, also.” He pats his pockets, then reaches in to grab the keys. “This set is for you,” he says, holding up the keyring.

“Oh, thank you,” Rami says, taking the keys from him. “That’s so kind.” He hugs Gwil again, then crouches down beside Sami, jangling them. “Look Sami, Uncle Gwil gave us the keys to his house.”

“Yes, very important that Sami keeps an eye on things for us.” Gwil looks around, then sits down in one of the chairs, stretching out his legs. “Well?” he asks. “How is it? Nelly, it’s lovely to see you.”

Nelly smiles, reaching out towards him. He reaches back, taking her hand. “Lovely to see you as always.”

“How is your place?” Joe asks.

“So far, so good,” Ben says. “We haven’t really done that much yet. And we don’t have anywhere near enough stuff to fill it.”

“It’s a work in progress,” Gwil says. “We have enough for the rooms we’ll use, and the rest will just come…later. I plan on being there for awhile.”

“Good,” Rami says. He sets the keys down on the coffee table, and then sits back down next to Sami. “So,” he says. His eyes dart towards the large package Ben left leaning against the sofa.

“So, what?” Gwil asks. Rami looks over at the package again, and Gwil laughs. “You can’t wait until after we eat?”

“That could be _forever_ from now,” Rami whines, playfully kicking his feet.

Ben looks at Gwil, and Gwil shrugs. “Alright,” Ben says, “I suppose you can.”

Rami scrambles over to the sofa, and starts peeling the brown paper wrapping back. 

“I hope you like it,” Gwil says.

Joe picks Sami up, and sits down next to Rami, watching him unwrap it, and Nelly shifts on the sofa so she can get a better look. “What is it?” Joe asks softly, pointing. “What’s Baba doing?”

“Maybe this is for you, habibi,” Rami says. He finishes peeling the paper away, and then he blinks. There’s a moment before he registers what it is, and then he gasps. “What—” He stands up, and then picks up the first canvas, moving it out of the way so that he can look at the second, then the third. “I— what is this?” he asks. “Joey, what’s this?”

“I don’t know,” Joe says, leaning forward, reaching out to touch the canvas without squishing Sami. “It’s the mural.” It’s not the entire thing, only would fit on three large canvases. But it’s a lot, so most of Gwil’s work hasn’t been lost.

“But this— did you cut this off the wall?” Rami asks, looking at Gwil.

“No, of course not,” Gwil says. “We just took photos, and Ben told me you can have them printed on canvas.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Rami says softly, running his fingers over the petals in Gwil’s artwork. “Sami, do you see this? Look, Uncle Gwil’s painting followed us home. Isn’t that lovely?” He makes a soft sound, then reaches up to wipe at his face. “You didn’t have to get us anything nearly as lovely as this.”

“I know,” Gwil says. “But we knew you felt bad leaving it behind.”

“Only because you put so much work into it,” Rami says. “And he wouldn’t even remember it.”

“Well, now he can have it in his room here,” Gwil says.

“Hmm, maybe,” Rami says. “We can put these anywhere.” He looks around. “They’d be lovely in here, or…thank you. This is so kind of you both.” He leans down, hugging Ben, and then he goes to hug Gwil.

“It’s gorgeous,” Nelly says. “Look at that.”

“What do you think, buddy?” Joe asks. “Can you say _flower_? Can you say _painting_?”

“Again, I think you need to start with easier words,” Ben says. “ _Painting_? Come on.”

“Ignore him,” Joe says. “Pretty, huh? Look at that.”

“You’re welcome,” Gwil says. “I admit, it was a bit selfish as well. That’s the biggest thing I’ve painted so far, I didn’t want to leave it behind and never see it again.”

“I spoiled him by getting his painting tattooed,” Ben says. “Sometimes he just looks at it and talks about how talented he is.”

“I do _not_ ,” Gwil says, and they laugh.

They wrap the canvases back up for the time being, just to get them out of the way until they decide where to hang them.

“Should we show you around?” Rami asks eagerly.

“Well, I— we’ve seen it,” Gwil says. “But certainly!”

“Ugh,” Joe groans, collapsing on the floor beside Sami. “But I’m so tired.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Ben says. “Let them run around.”

“Thanks, Benny,” Joe says, smiling.

“You can see Sami’s room and get inspiration for your new mural!” Rami exclaims, heading towards the stairs with Gwil at his side.

“Are you excited for work?” Nelly asks.

Ben nods. “I am, yeah. I…I am. You’ll have to come to the museum. How long are you staying for?”

“Well, I won’t be here for your first day,” Nelly says. “But I’ll come back. Any word on Gwil’s job yet?”

“Not yet,” Ben says. “At least, not that he’s said. He wants to get sort of settled in first.”

“Good for him,” Nelly says. “Whatever he does, I’m sure it will be lovely.”

“Can I grab a drink?” Ben asks.

Joe makes a sound of surprise. “Since when have you ever asked?”

Ben pushes himself up. “I mean, is there anything to drink? Anything cold?”

“Sure,” Joe says, standing up. “Nelly, can you watch him for a sec?”

“Absolutely,” Nelly says, leaning forward to smile at Sami.

Joe claps Ben on the back, walking with him to the kitchen. “I stocked up for you,” he says. “But hey— guess what.”

“What?”

Joe quickly moves towards Ben, wrapping his arms around him. “We haven’t hugged yet.”

“That’s because when we showed up, you acted like you didn’t even want to see me here.”

“I was joking,” Joe says. “I love you. I— dude.” He steps back, grinning. “Ben!”

Ben grins back. “Joe!”

“Benjamin!”

“Joseph!”

Joe laughs. “We live together!”

“We live ten minutes away from each other.”

“I don’t give a shit, same thing,” Joe says. “Fuck.” He hugs Ben again. “We live— you moved to Perth for me.”

“You moved to Scotland for me.”

“This is amazing,” Joe says. “I— god, and you’re starting your job. This is…so cool. Are you happy?”

“Of course I am,” Ben says.

“Good. Good! That’s— as your best friend, that’s good.” Joe walks to the fridge, opening the door. “Anything I can—” The doorbell rings, and Joe looks up. “Ooh, food! Your drink has to wait!”

Joe gets the food, and starts setting it out on the counter, along with the snacks Gwil and Ben brought. Rami and Gwil come back downstairs, and Nelly walks in with Sami in her arms. “Hey, babe,” Joe says. “I was thinking. We need some sort of intercom system.”

“No, we don’t.”

“So that— like what if you’re upstairs!” Joe says. “And I’m down here, and I wanna be like, supper! We need a system.”

“I don’t—” Rami shakes his head. “Like the Mercury.”

“Just like,” Gwil says. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

“You guys act like you don’t know what technology is,” Joe says. “And then just casually you’re like, _oh, remember how we travelled in outer space_? You’re liars!”

“I know what an intercom _is_ ,” Rami says. “We just don’t need one. I heard the doorbell.”

“Aren’t you so glad we’re in the same city for this, love,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs. 

“Oh, absolutely.”

They start getting everything ready. Rami walks over to the cupboard, quickly counts the heads in the room, then grabs the plates. He leaves the small stack on the counter by the food, then takes an additional plate, walking over to the table. He sets it down on the table, then walks back to start grabbing utensils.

“Are we using the new thing tonight?” Joe asks.

“Ooh, what sort of new thing?” Gwil asks.

“It’s a very new thing,” Joe says, “that we just bought earlier today.”

“Oh god,” Ben mutters. “I— please tell me— no.”

“Okay, don’t act so offended,” Joe says. “I’ve seen your nightstand.”

“I’ve seen yours too,” Gwil says, smirking.

“Alright!” Joe says. “No! Stop that.”

“Nelly, I’m terribly sorry for them,” Rami says. “And I suppose, if you want.”

“I figured it just might be easier than holding him,” Joe says. At the look on Rami’s face, Joe smiles, pulling him in. “Babe, we have to let him go eventually.”

“Don’t say that,” Rami says.

“Heavens, what is it?” Gwil asks.

Joe pulls away from Rami, hurrying out of the room. He comes back a minute later, carrying a highchair.

“Oh wow,” Ben says. “Look at that!”

“That’s very nice,” Gwil says. “That’s a lovely chair for Sami.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Joe says, setting it down at the table, moving the other chairs around to make room. 

“Are we feeding him food now?” Gwil asks.

“Not yet,” Joe says. “We’re gonna get him used to the chair first. Then we’ll see.”

“He might hate it,” Rami says. 

“Love, we’ll have to get one for the house,” Gwil says.

Nelly helps Joe get Sami into the high chair, and the rest of them sit down with their drinks and plates filled. Rami and Joe sit on either side of Sami, and the empty plate sits in front of Sami’s high chair.

“Is he okay?” Ben asks, watching Sami.

“I think so,” Rami says. “Are you okay, habibi? You’ll let us know if you’re not.”

“Oh, how are his teeth?” Ben asks. “Is he still crying himself awake?”

“He’s okay,” Joe says. “That was just a bad couple nights. It must be a big one coming in. Smile for Uncle Ben, show him your tooth.” He leans in, making a face at Sami, making him giggle. “Aww, see?”

“I feel like we should make a toast,” Gwil says, picking up his drink. “This is such a nice night.”

“It’s lovely,” Nelly says. “Thank you for including me.”

“Oh my god, Nelly, thank _you_ ,” Joe says. “You literally sat in a hotel room with _Augie_.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” Nelly says.

“Where is he, anyway?” Gwil asks.

“I think he’s in Nelly’s room,” Rami says.

“He must love it here,” Gwil says. “Still thinking about getting a second one?”

“We haven’t talked about it lately,” Rami says, “but possibly?”

Ben smiles, shaking his head. “This toast is going well.”

“Oh, whatever,” Gwil says, rolling his eyes. “You say something then!”

“Let me do it,” Joe says. “Hmm.” He looks around the table, thinking. “Anybody know any good lyrics?”

“Never mind,” Rami says. “To all of us, to Perth, and to family.”

“Finally, hear hear,” Ben says, and they all drink.

“And what restaurant is this?” Gwil asks. “It looks delicious. We’ll need to have a list of places to go.”

“63 Tay Street,” Joe says. “We were torn on a fancy welcome dinner, or just pizza.”

“Well, pizza never hurt anyone either,” Gwil says. “Perhaps tomorrow? We’ll order that for when you come visit us.”

“Okay, cool,” Joe says. 

“You’ll still be here?” Gwil asks, turning to Nelly.

“Oh, of course,” Nelly says. “I need to see this house.”

“It is really nice, I have to admit,” Ben says.

“They said yes immediately,” Rami says.

“We did,” Gwil says. “And good. That’s— this is so odd.”

“Odd how?” Joe asks.

“Just…for a year, we’ve—we lived in different countries,” Gwil says. “Now we’re just ten minutes down the road. Ben and I don’t have to catch a train to go home tonight.”

“It’s amazing,” Rami says. “We said we’d live together again and we are.”

“Go us,” Joe says, raising his glass again.

\+ + + + +

Nelly offers to clean up while the others put Sami to bed, but Joe refuses to let her do it alone. So he stays downstairs with her, saying that he’ll check in on Sami later, and maybe read him another book as he sleeps.

Rami shows Ben and Gwil around Sami’s nursery, and they change him, feed him, and read him a story. They put him down to sleep, and then Rami shows them to the balcony off the master bedroom. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of green,” Ben says as they step outside. 

“It’s really pretty in the mornings too,” Rami says. 

“Are you happy you picked this one then?” Gwil asks.

Rami nods. “I am. I know that I could be happy anywhere with Joe and Sami, they’re…everything. But it is nice to have a house that already feels so much like a home.”

Ben smiles, then reaches out to touch Gwil’s arm. “How are you?”

“Did something happen?” Rami asks, looking at him.

“I’m fine,” Gwil says. “And no, nothing happened. Ben and I both had a bit of a cry today. His was in Aber, mine was here.”

“Are you okay?” Rami asks.

Gwil nods. “I am. I will be. Once we’re settled in.”

“Good.” Rami reaches out to gently squeeze Gwil’s hand. “I’m here if you’re not. I can’t make a big dramatic show of taking a two-hour train ride to talk to you, but you know I’ll listen.”

“Thank you.” Gwil smiles at him, then Ben, and looks out over the view. “Does the house come with a golf membership?”

“I don’t know,” Rami says. “I should really ask. Joe keeps talking about it, as if we golf.”

“Of course he does,” Gwil says. “Maybe we’ll get him a membership for his birthday.”

“But then who will go with him?” Ben asks, glancing at Rami.

“Surely I’d have to stay with Sami,” Rami says, and Ben laughs.

“I guess it’s you then,” Ben says to Gwil.

“I guess so,” Gwil says. "Might be fun.” He shrugs. “Come on, if we stay up here too long, Joe will get jealous.”

“He really will,” Rami says, and they turn, heading back downstairs.

\+ + + + +

Gwil and Ben spend most of the next day unpacking, which of course Ben declares as being the worst thing ever. Not that Gwil’s much more excited about it. They get a lot of things put away; some boxes they just stick in one of the empty rooms downstairs to deal with later. Then they climb into the bathtub together, soaking their sore muscles in the hot water.

Afterwards, they try tidying up around the kitchen and the dining room, making sure they have enough dishes and cutlery out. But Gwil keeps distracting Ben. He presses Ben up against the counter, ducking down to kiss his neck. Ben giggles and tries to pull away as Gwil’s beard tickles him.

“Gwil, come on,” Ben says, but there’s no real strength behind his words. He’s not really trying to get away, he loves when Gwil’s in a particularly flirty mood like this. “We need to finish tidying up.”

“Oh, that sounds awful,” Gwil murmurs. He moves his mouth up over Ben’s neck, then his jaw, before he captures his lips in a kiss. “So boring.”

“They’ll be here soon.”

“Then we should move quickly.”

Ben laughs, wrapping his arms around Gwil, holding him close. “How fast do you think you can go?”

“Hmm.” Gwil kisses Ben again, cupping his face in his hands. “I think once we get going, I can—” They look up when the doorbell rings. “You’re joking.”

“Why are you so surprised?” Ben asks, gently pushing Gwil away so that he can wiggle out of his grip. “You knew they were coming.”

“Well, I thought I’d have a chance first.” Gwil glances at his watch. “Our mates are awful, awful people.”

“Are you going to let them in, or should I?” Ben takes a couple steps, laughing loudly when Gwil wraps his arms around him, clinging to his back. “Going together, are we? You’re in a mood.”

“I’m in a wonderful mood,” Gwil says. And he really has been. Ever since he woke up with Ben this morning, in their new house, everything seemed brighter. “And yes, why not? We’re welcoming them to our new home, we should do it together.”

“If we don’t do it soon, they’re going to be worried about us.” Ben keeps heading towards the door, Gwil still walking behind him, arms around his waist. Ben unlocks the door, grinning. “Hi.”

“Ugh, gross,” Joe says, covering Sami’s eyes with his hand. “Nobody needs to see this.”

“Ignore him,” Ben says. They step back almost in unison, Ben getting tripped up on Gwil’s feet as he opens the door wider. “Hi!” he says again. “Bienvenue!”

Joe carries Sami into the house, leaning in to give Ben a quick hug, and by extension, sort of Gwil, who’s still hanging around behind him. “Merci!”

“This is so exciting,” Rami says with an eager smile on his face. “It’s officially yours!”

“I’m sure you already have enough flowers,” Nelly says, smiling at them. “But I thought perhaps another bouquet wouldn’t hurt.”

“Ooh, of course not.” Gwil finally detaches himself from Ben to lean in, kissing Nelly on the cheek. “Thank you for coming to our new home.”

“It’s beautiful,” Nelly says. “I…wow.” She hands the flowers over to Gwil, then gives Ben a quick hug. “I hope there’s a tour planned for tonight.”

“Trust me,” Ben says. “I kind of wish we knew more people so that we could show it off. It’s not…totally ready yet. We haven’t bought anything new, so it’s just all the same furniture from before, just in new rooms.”

“It’s gorgeous.” Nelly pats him on the arm.

“Come see the view,” Gwil says, walking into the kitchen to find a vase. “It’s the best part.”

“I’ve heard,” Nelly says, and they follow Gwil into the kitchen.

“So there’s the conservatory,” Ben says, pointing as though it isn’t immediately obvious.

“Oh my god,” Nelly says, walking over. “I…wow. Wow, that is a view.”

“It was hard to say no after seeing that,” Gwil says, filling the vase with water. 

“I can’t…wow.” Nelly smiles at them. “Well, I can officially say then, after seeing both houses, I forgive you all for moving.”

“Nelly!” Rami exclaims. “You said it was alright! It was your idea!” 

“I’m only teasing,” Nelly says. “Well, I’m not. They’re both beautiful homes. But I suppose there’s nothing to forgive. I’ve only up and been abandoned.”

“Nelly!”

Nelly laughs, wrapping her arms around Rami. “Okay, I’ll stop.”

“Someone’s been spending too much time around Joe,” Ben says.

“He means it as a compliment,” Joe says.

“Yes, it’s a good thing you’ll be leaving soon, Nelly,” Gwil says.

“That’s a compliment too,” Joe says. 

“Can we get you anything to drink?” Ben asks.

“I think I’d like the tour!” Nelly says. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all,” Gwil says. He lifts the vase up, looking at Ben. “Where should we put these, love?”

“Uh…” Ben looks around. “I don’t know. Ha…where do they go?”

“I’ll bring them with us on the tour,” Gwil says. “Find a spot for them.” He smiles, waving at Sami, who seems to be distracted by the flowers. “Do you see these? Do you want a look?”

“What’s Uncle Gwil got?” Joe kisses Sami’s cheek, walking over to him. “Can you see those? Take a big sniff. Mm, smell the flowers? Aren’t those nice?”

“We’ve talked about how we’ll have to get Sami out in the garden with us,” Gwil says. “Plenty flowers and vegetables.”

“Vegetables?” Joe asks. “Geez, how fancy are you gonna get around here?”

“Very,” Gwil says. 

“Well, alright,” Joe says. “But only if you’re willing to share your bounty with us.”

“Hmm, we’ll see. Nelly, if you want to put your shoes back on, we can show you around the—” Gwil stops talking. “I don’t want to say _the grounds_ , that’s far too pretentious.”

“The grounds,” Joe says. “The grou— good god, man.”

“We might get a greenhouse,” Ben says. “And a hot tub!”

“Ex— what?” Joe asks. “A— babe!”

Rami groans. “I— I knew this would happen.”

Joe gasps loudly. “You _knew_?”

“Let me see Sami,” Rami says, reaching out to take him from him. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Can we have a hot tub, though?”

“Sorry,” Ben says. “I shouldn’t have brought it up. Come on, Nelly.”

“Yes, please,” Nelly says, following behind him. The others follow behind as well, Gwil carrying the flower vase with him. “How do the girls like it here?”

“I think they’re confused,” Gwil says, glancing at her. “But they’re young, hopefully they’ll get used to it. It’s only been a day.”

“Our room is down here,” Ben says, walking down the hallway.

“Babe,” Joe whispers.

Rami smiles, looking at him. “Joey.”

“Please?”

Rami shakes his head. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Is that a yes or a no, though?”

Rami groans. “Borrow theirs.”

“Don’t think I won’t. Wait! My birthday’s coming up! Can that be my gift?”

“Ask Gwil. Oh, wait, he already decided what he’s getting you.”

Joe gasps. “He _did_? What is it, what is it, what is—”

“Joseph!”

Down the hallway, Ben laughs loudly, and Joe pouts.

\+ + + + +

It finally comes, Ben’s last Sunday night before he has to start working. Joe, Rami, and Sami were over earlier to help reassure his nerves; Nelly had already returned to London. But they’ve gone home now, leaving Ben and Gwil alone so that Ben can get settled in without distractions that night.

Ben inhales deeply as he takes the chicken breast out of the stove. “Look at that,” he says, smiling over at Gwil.

“It looks delicious.”

“Smell it.”

Gwil laughs, taking a couple steps and leaning over. “Mm, even better.”

“Thank you.”

“Though, I still say you shouldn’t have had to make your own celebration dinner,” Gwil says.

“I don’t mind,” Ben says. “I like making it. And…”

“Yours is better?” Gwil asks.

“I don’t know,” Ben says, with a cheeky smile. “I wouldn’t say _that_.”

“Alright. I’ll pour us something to drink. What will you have, love? Just water?”

Ben grabs a couple plates, setting them on the counter. “Well, we have wine,” he says. “We may as well drink it.”

“My oh my,” Gwil says, opening the refrigerator. “How posh.”

“Yes, I think it’s time we’ve embrace that part of ourselves,” Ben says. “The really rich, obnoxious part. Why not?”

Gwil takes out a couple wine glasses, setting them down. “Because it’s obnoxious?” he asks, echoing Ben’s words.

“Oh, yes, that’s right. Never mind.”

Gwil chuckles, pouring them two glasses of white wine. He carries them over to the table, then turns, looking out at the conservatory and the view of Perth. “Do you want to eat in there?” he asks. “Might have to balance the plates on our laps.”

“Sure,” Ben says. “That sounds nice.”

“Okay.” Gwil takes the wine into the conservatory, setting the glasses down on the small table there. He goes back into the kitchen, grabbing utensils and napkins, then grabs their plates of chicken while Ben carries the dish of colcannon and the rest of the bottle of wine. They settle down in the chairs, scooping out some colcannon onto their plates, looking out over the view. “Should we have a toast?” Gwil asks, picking up his wine.

“Is it just to me?” Ben asks, picking up his glass as well.

“Mm, would that be so bad?” Gwil asks.

Ben groans. “Alright, but just a short one.”

“Just to you and your new job,” Gwil says. “And the joy that will be getting you up early enough tomorrow to catch the train to the museum.”

“Oh, how nice,” Ben says flatly.

“And to us,” Gwil says. “And our beautiful home together.”

Ben leans over to kiss Gwil. “That sounds better. To us.”

“To us,” Gwil says again, clinking their glasses together. He takes a drink, then sets his glass down. “I think a sofa would be nice in here,” he says. “Curl up together. We’re so far apart in these chairs.”

“Flirt.”

Gwil laughs. “Is that so terrible?”

Ben looks over at Gwil, smiling. “No,” he says softly. “It’s lovely. I’ll add it to the list.”

Gwil smiles back, kissing Ben again. “I’m proud of you, love,” he says.

Ben reaches up to gently scratch his fingertips against Gwil’s beard. “I’m proud of you too,” he says. 

“Thank you.” Gwil sits back, looking around.

“What?” Ben asks, having another drink of wine.

“It is a rather big house, isn’t it?” Gwil asks.

Ben laughs. “It is,” he says. 

“We _are_ obnoxious.”

Ben keeps laughing. “Yes,” he says. “We really are.”

\+ + + + +

“Ben.”

Ben’s eyes open immediately, and Gwil looks at him in surprise.

“You’re awake.”

Ben lifts his head up, looking at the clock. “I have been for awhile.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, love,” Gwil says, reaching out to brush Ben’s hair back from his forehead. “Are you tired?”

Ben shrugs, stretching out on the bed. “I don’t know,” he says. “Not terribly. I woke up a few times though.”

Gwil kisses Ben’s forehead, smiling. “That’s because you’re excited.”

“I am.” Ben smiles back. “And nervous.”

“Nope,” Gwil says, pressing his finger to Ben’s lips. “Only excited.”

Ben laughs, pulling away. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Okay, fine.” He stretches his arms above his head, then sits there for a few moments. 

“Are you alright?”

“Just getting ready,” Ben says. He sits there quietly for a few moments longer, then pushes himself up. “Okay, I’m good.” He walks across the room to the balcony doors, not opening them, just looking outside at the morning view. “Well, this will do, I suppose.”

“I’ll start breakfast,” Gwil says, pushing himself up. Ben follows him into the kitchen a few moments later, complaining about the fact that there’s not a Starbucks next door anymore. Or a pizza place. “Well, those are the sacrifices we made, love,” and Ben groans.

They’re sitting at the dining table, quietly eating breakfast, when there’s a knock at the door. Ben pushes his chair back, and walks across the hall to the door. He unlocks it, and immediately smiles. 

“Good morning!” Joe exclaims.

“Good morning,” Rami says. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Ben says, stepping aside. “Come on in.”

“It’s pretty early, Benny,” Joe says, pushing Sami into the house. “How are you doing?”

Ben inhales deeply. “I don’t know. Alright? How are you? Hi, Sami. I suppose you’re used to these hours.”

“We are,” Rami says. “We’re not too early, are we?”

“Not at all,” Ben says. “We’re just eating. Did you want some?”

“We ate, but thanks.”

Ben eats the rest of his breakfast in a rush, despite Gwil trying to get him to slow down. Then he runs to the bedroom to start getting ready.

“How’s he doing?” Joe asks.

“I think fine,” Gwil says, taking a sip of coffee. “Big day, though.”

“ _Very_ ,” Rami says. “How odd that Ben’s the only one working now.”

“What about you, big guy?” Joe asks, nudging Gwil with his foot.

Gwil takes another drink. “You know me,” he says. “Moving slowly.”

“Will you look only in Perth?” Rami asks.

“No,” Gwil says. “Maybe Edinburgh too.”

“Aww,” Rami says. “You could take the train together!”

“I know,” Gwil says. “That’s what I like.”

“You guys are cute,” Joe says.

“Thank you.”

Gwil finishes his coffee and then goes to get ready as well. A few minutes later, he and Ben come out of the bedroom. Gwil’s dressed a little more casual than Ben, but they both look ready to go.

“Do you have everything?” Joe asks.

Ben glances at his watch, nodding. “Yeah,” he says. “If you’re ready, we should go. I don’t want to be late.”

“I can’t wait to sleep in tomorrow,” Joe says.

Ben glares at him, and Joe laughs.

They take Joe and Rami’s rental car, driving to the train station. Rami has their bag with Sami’s things; Joe’s got Sami in his pram; Ben’s got his messenger bag with a couple notebooks and things he thought he might need; and Gwil’s just got Ben. 

They find their seats on the train, and get settled in. It’s not a bullet train, with speeds like from Edinburgh to London, but it’s still a fairly quick trip. That’s why they moved to Perth, after all.

“Feeling good?” Gwil asks, looking over at Ben.

Ben nods. “I think so. We’ll see how it goes.”

“Tired?” Gwil asks.

Ben smiles. “I may need to start going to bed earlier.”

“Whatever you need,” Gwil says, pressing a kiss to Ben’s temple.

They get off the train in Edinburgh, and walk up to Market Street. “Are we taking a taxi?” Ben asks, glancing around.

“I don’t mind walking,” Rami says. “Joe’s the one pushing Sami, though.”

“Babe, have you seen my arms?” Joe asks. 

Rami smiles bashfully, looking away. “I have,” he says softly.

“Well then,” Joe says. “I can hold you up against a wall, I can push Sami up a hill.” Joe and Ben start walking, and Gwil falls back to walk alongside Rami.

“Against the wall, hmm?” Gwil murmurs, and Rami shakes his head.

They walk up North Bridge, pointing out shops and restaurants along the way, suggesting things they can do or places Ben can go on break. It’s just a straight walk up, and once the museum comes into sight, Ben stops walking.

“Okay, we should stop here.”

“What? Why?” Joe asks.

“Because he’s embarrassed of us,” Gwil says.

Joe gasps. “Is it true, Benny?”

“I just don’t think I need all three of you to drop me off right at the door,” Ben says. “I’ll be fine. And thank you for coming this far, I appreciate it.”

“We’re picking you up tonight too,” Joe says.

“We need to have dinner to celebrate,” Rami says.

Ben rolls his eyes. “ _No_ , you’re going home to put your son to sleep so he doesn’t get cranky,” he says.

“He’ll sleep in the stroller,” Joe says. “He can handle _one_ day. Tomorrow, back to normal, we won’t bug you or him.”

“You’re not bugging me,” Ben says, and he steps forward to wrap his arms around Joe. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Benny.” Joe pats him on the back, squeezing him tightly. “Now break a leg.”

“Ha, I will.” Ben steps back, then hugs Rami as well. “Thank you too.”

“I hope you have a lovely day,” Rami says. “You’ll do really well. And there won’t be anything too difficult on the first day.”

“I hope you’re right.” Ben steps back, looking down at Sami. “Hello there,” he says softly. “Look at you. Thank you for seeing me off. Have a good day.” He reaches out to pull Gwil into a hug, giving him a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Please, if you get tired, just go home,” Ben says. “I can meet you at the train station.”

“Never,” Gwil says. “Joe’s right, it's just one day. Tomorrow, the four of us— won’t be up until noon, won’t meet you anywhere. You can fend for yourself.”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.” Ben kisses Gwil again, then waves. “Alright! Have a good day then. Are we meeting here?”

“Right there,” Rami says, pointing at the ground.

“Alright,” Ben says, smiling. “I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck!” Rami calls.

“We love you!” Joe shouts.

“Love you too!” Ben calls back, waving behind him.

The three of them stand there watching Ben walk through the gates to the museum, and then Joe sniffles dramatically. 

“Oh, heavens,” Rami says.

“Is this what it’s going to be like when we take Sami to school?” Joe asks, wiping his eyes.

“Still have awhile to think about that,” Gwil says, patting Joe on the back. 

“So, what are we doing today?” Rami asks. “We have eight hours to kill.”

“God, maybe Ben’s right,” Joe says. “We _should_ go home.”

Gwil chuckles. “No, no, we’re going to stay in Edinburgh. There’s plenty of things to do here. I’d like to just look around, be a tourist for a day.”

“We can do that,” Joe says. “Walk the Royal Mile.”

“That sounds nice,” Rami says. He gently pushes Sami back and forth, smiling. “Do you want to see more of the city, habibi? Yes.” He reaches in, adjusting Sami’s blanket. “Should we just start?”

“Let’s.” Gwil smiles, and they start walking down the sidewalk, heading back towards the Royal Mile. “I might have another idea of something to do today.”

“Ooh, don’t leave us hanging, Gwil,” Joe says. “We gonna party in Edinburgh? Get drunk on scotch?”

“Should we?” Gwil asks.

“And who would be taking care of Sami during all this?” Rami asks.

“Sami’s the designated driver,” Joe says. “You know, cars these days. They drive themselves! He can handle it.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Gwil says.

Joe looks over at him. “Uh…about my six-month-old son driving?”

“No,” Gwil says, “ _me_. I want to go look at cars. Just for a bit.”

“You’re going to buy a car without Ben?” Joe asks. “Yikes.” He looks at Rami. “Don’t worry, babe, I would _never_.”

“I just want to see,” Gwil says. “Felix told me a couple he thought I might like, I want to see them in person. Besides, it will kill an hour or two, won’t it?”

“Look at you,” Joe says. “Gwil. Going car shopping. What a guy.”

“That sounds fun,” Rami says. “We can look too, Joe! You have your license, we could get one today!” He grins at him.

“Oh god,” Joe says. “Let’s just— nobody’s getting a car _today_. You need insurance.” They keep walking, and Joe slowly starts to smile. “It will be really fun to look, though.”

“Yes!” Rami says, bouncing up and down. “Habibi, let’s go look at cars.”

“This will be brilliant,” Gwil says.

“You two are nuts,” Joe says. “Let’s just— _oh, we’re wandering around, let’s go—_ too wild for me.”

Gwil laughs, wrapping his arm around Joe’s shoulders. “Admit it,” he says. “When we first met— is this where you thought we’d be? All of us, best mates, living in Perth, going to buy a car together?”

Joe rolls his eyes. “Obviously not, Gwil,” he says. “I was scared of you.” Gwil snorts at that.

“But it is lovely, isn’t it?” Rami asks, looking over at them.

Joe smiles. “Babe, it’s _amazing_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! So that's another part done, and this one ends with them all quite happily in Perth. I'm really enjoying writing them together again, in their big obnoxious houses, lol (speaking of, here is Ben and Gwil's, [Tree Tops](https://laminy.tumblr.com/post/643510872777654272/this-is-the-life-for-me-chapter-five-ben-and)). There isn't much left to happen for the boys, but SOMEONE ahem ahem needs to find a way to spend his time!
> 
> I appreciate everyone who's read this and I hope that you all enjoyed it! Your continued support means the world to me.
> 
> (and yes, awhile ago on tumblr, I saw a post that said Brian May's mum was from Perth, and I just thought, that's too perfect. it's too much! whether or not it's true (I do know she was Scottish), I just had to put it in anyway.)


End file.
